Harry Potter e o Estranho RAB
by Adriana Swan
Summary: ao final do 6º livro a Ordem da Fenix precisa de um novo líder... Muito mistério e uma viagem pelo passado com os Marotos e o Príncipe Mestiço. Frank Longbottom como você nunca viu... Dramione
1. Despertar dos Sonhos

Capitulo 1  
O despertar dos sonhos

Harry estava na Toca, o casamento de Guy e Fleur estava lindo e todos presentes se divertiam. Conseguiam até esquecer a guerra lá fora e o fato de que Hogwarts talvez nunca mais abrisse, mas os ferimentos em Guy não deixavam esquecer a morte de Dumbledore. Por hora parecia ter acontecido uma trégua entre Voldemort e a Ordem, mas Harry sabia que era só uma falsa sensação de segurança e que quando os ataques começassem seriam mais fortes que antes, agora sem o diretor no caminho.

Ele sentou –se a um canto pensando no próprio futuro, nas Horcruxes, em Hogwarts, em Gina... a casa dos Dursley parecia o de menos agora. Jamais conseguiria fazer isso sem Dumbledore. Não tinha a menor chance de achar os Horcruxes, quanto mais destruí-los. Podia até se imaginar num duelo contra Voldemort, mais forte do que nunca, e agora sem ninguém para aparecer e defende-lo. A profecia dizia que um teria que morrer na mão do outro, ou seja, o mundo estava perdido por que as chances de vencer esse duelo eram inexistentes, ele já achava que precisaria de muita sorte para chegar até lá.

Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado, a amiga parecia estar pensando as mesmas coisas que ele. Deixaram-se ficar sentados em silêncio. A vida é mais difícil quando não há certezas. Numa guerra todos perdem, não importava o final, mesmo que vencessem já tinham perdido muito mais do que podiam. Hermione pois a mão dela sobre a dele num gesto de carinho, sorriu bastante sem graça.

- Vamos conseguir Harry. – falou com a segurança que sempre tinha – depois da festa vai haver uma reunião da Ordem e nós devemos comparecer. Vão falar de Hogwarts também.

Agora eram membros da Ordem. Uma vez que eles não aceitaram dizer o que Dumbledore planejava acharam que dar-lhes cobertura na continuação dos planos era o máximo que podiam fazer. Do outro lado da sala Gina o olhava, estava linda de dama de honra. Não se falavam mais desde o enterro mas ela continuava a olha-lo de longe, como fizera a vida inteira, apenas esperando o dia em que ele olharia para ela também. Mais adiante muitas pessoas comemoravam ao redor dos noivos que estavam felizes, como se a paz reinasse entre todos. Percy não apareceu. Rony estava com Fred e Jorge num daqueles momentos "de família". A um canto estava Moody, Lupim e Tonks. Estavam sérios, assuntos da Ordem com certeza. Afinal, havia uma guerra lá fora.  
Harry se levantou e foi até a janela. Perdera totalmente esses sentimentos de felicidade plena. Primeiro Sirius, agora Dumbledore. Era melhor se acostumar com a idéia da perca, pois ainda havia de sofrer muitas antes do fim.

A festa acabou e lá estavam eles na cozinha da Toca, em mais uma reunião sobre a Guerra. Os Comensais andaram matando alguns, mas o ministério estava tomando controle sobre algumas coisas. O Profeta Diário não trazia nada de novo, realmente parecia haver uma trégua. A conversa agora se voltara para Hogwarts, se reabria ou não. Os principais integrantes da Ordem e alguns professores da escola estavam presentes, mas todos já estavam preocupados com o atraso da professora McGonagal quando esta entrou muito nervosa interrompendo a reunião.

- Tenho uma notícia para dar a todos – ela falava enquanto tentava controlar a emoção – temos conosco novamente um dos melhores aurores que a Ordem da Fênix já teve, se não o melhor de todos eles!  
Todos a olhavam encabulados, ela tremia. Mas antes que formacem suas teorias mirabulantes ela deu a resposta tão inesperada. 

-Venho do St. Mungus para avisar a todos que Frank Longbottom acabou de acordar!  
Levou um certo tempo em silencio para todos compreenderem a informação. Harry se virou para Rony e Hermione que pareciam tão pasmos quanto ele.

- Hum... professora... – arriscou Hermione – Como assim "acabou de acordar"?

- Bem srt. Granger, ele saiu de estado de insanidade no qual se encontrava e me pereceu muito bem. Acho que isso quer dizer que ele... "acordou"!  
Todos ficaram chocados, mas logo a onda de felicidade os invadiu.Moody se adiantou, falando com uma confiança que nunca tivera desde a morte de Dumbledore.

- Longbottom acordou a senhora quer dizer? Mas não seria possível! Ele está bem? Está em sã consciência? Acha que ele pode voltar para a Ordem?

- Calma! – Tonks interveio – primeiro temos que pensar na saúde dele, não pode ir colocando ele na Ordem assim. Tudo bem que ele estava na primeira vez, mas foi isso que quase o matou...

- Você não conhece Longbottom! – Moody tinha um brilho no seu olho verdadeiro – McGonagal tem razão. Talvez tenhamos de volta o melhor auror que a Ordem já teve, e se ele estiver mesmo em sã consciência vai fazer de tudo para voltar o mais rápido possível!

- Quando podemos vê-lo? – agora era Lupim – temos que deixa-lo a par dos acontecimentos.

- Isso! – a professora ainda tremia – poderemos ir ao St. Mungus em três dias. Até lá o curandeiro não deixa ninguém que não seja da família.

- É, ele deve precisar desse tempo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram no quarto onde suas malas já estavam prontas para aconpanhar Harry até a casa dos Dursleys. Os três sentaram-se em uma cama de frente para os outros, estavam nervosos.

- O que vocês acham que isso quer dizer? – Hermione parecia muito séria – como assim o melhor auror que a Ordem já teve? Sempre achei que fosse Moody... tinha alguém melhor do que ele?

- Não acredito que o pai do Neville acordou – Harry ainda estava confuso com a informação – e ele vai voltar pra Ordem.

- Vocês viram a cara deles? – Rony estava atônito – é como se tivessem visto...

- Uma luz no fim do túneo.

Hermione terminou a frase muito pensativa. Seria possível ainda haver esperanças? E como afinal um único auror que quase morrera na primeira guerra podia trazer essa esperança? Que poder ele teria para isso se estava uns dezesseis anos desatualizado?

- Bem, mas de qualquer maneira, prender Comensais não é nossa missão – Harry falou resoluto – temos que nos preocupar com os Horcruxes, e nisto o sr. Longbottom não pode nos ajudar de qualquer jeito.

Os amigos só confirmaram. Ainda naquela noite sairiam da Toca.

A Guarda da Ordem levou-os até a rua dos Alfeneiros de Noitbus. Depois de uma dezena de despedidas com a sra. Weasley chorando e pedindo para se cuidarem. Gina também chorou mas harry ficou só olhando ela se despedir de Rony e Hermione, despediu-se dela com um leve sorriso que lhe doeu como jamais achou possível um sorriso machucar. Agora os três estavam sozinhos diante da casa.

-Bom – Harry falou com fingida animação – sejam bem vindos!

Sem bater na porta entrou. A casa parecia vazia se não fosse pelo som da TV vindo da cozinha. Hermione e Rony vestiam roupas trouxas e considerando que ela era nascida trouxa isso não seria problema. Só tinham que enfrentar. Sem contar que os amigos eram maiores de idade e podiam usar magia quando quisessem. Harry riu ao se ver pensando nisso. Como se importasse para ele agora, não usar magia fora da escola!  
Ele entrou na cozinha sem aviso e viu os tios segurarem uma expressão de espanto. Estavam sentados a mesa jantando e agora olhavam de queixo caído para Harry e os amigos.

- Você!!!! – começou tio Valter mas foi interrompido.

- Pela ultima vez venho passar as férias em sua casa. E aqui só ficarei até completar dezessete anos. Como só faltam duas semanas não têm com o quê se preocupar. Ah, e esses são meus amigos Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger e eles ficaram comigo durante este tempo.

- MAS O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE SOMOS...- mais uma vez tio Valter foi interrompido. Harry erguera a varinha e apontava para o rosto dele. Ele começou a mudar de cor de tanto medo.

- Só mais um detalhe... posso usar magia agora!

Como Harry esperava eles se encolheram diante do nome "magia" como se ele tivesse dito Voldemort. Fez um gesto para Rony e Hermione tirarem a varinha deles e assim eles fizeram, imitando o gesto de Harry apontaram para os Dursleys.

- E meus amigos também podem, portanto é melhor vocês não nos incomodarem então entendendo? – silencio – Estão me entendendo ou vou ter que demonstrar?

Eles estremeceram e balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Ótimo! – deu as costas para sair mas o tio falou mais uma vez.

- Saiu na TV que aquele velho morreu.

Harry olhou para trás nos olhos do tio, a fúria que sentiu foi intensa , mas mesmo assim saiu sem responder nada. Ao chegar ao quarto com Rony e Hermione ele sentou-se em sua cama e parecia arrasado.

- Sejam bem vindos a minhas férias de verão.

Os amigos se entreolharam e permaneceram em silêncio.

N/A.: Por favor comentem... nao vou deletar os comentarios como fazer muitos autores insanos por aí que nao aceitam a opiniao publica...

SEU COMENTARIO É IMPORTANTE PRA MIM

Ahhh e nao se zanguem isso é só o começo


	2. Frank Longbottom

**N/A: **desculpem qualquer coisa, mas ainda estou me enrolando para postar neste site...

**Capitulo 2****  
****Frank Longbottom****  
**

As duas semanas passaram, o profeta sempre trazia más notícias. Hermione tinha consigo vários livros falando sobre Hogwarts, sua história e seus fundadores.

O trio passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto examinando o material e temtando descobrir quais poderiam ser os próximos Horcuxes. Sendo assim quase não viam os Dursleys e ambos ficavam satisfeitos por isso. Harry evitava que Rony ficasse perto deles por causa do jeito do amigo ficar olhando as coisas "estranhas" dos trouxas. E evitava Hermione por que não gostava nada do jeito que Duda olhava para o corpo da amiga. E assim o tempo passou numa paz estranha, embora fosse bom ter os amigos ali com ele. Enfim chegara o dia anterior ao seu aniversário, tinha de sair dali. Os Comensais talvez soubessem da proteção e ficariam esperando ele no dia seguinte, era melhor ir logo. Enviaram a bagagem via Flú. Iam se afastar e aparatar. Alguns integrantes da Ordem viriam busca-los. A sede tinha mudado de local e era pra lá que iam. O trio desceu, sairiam pela porta da frente.

Os Dursleys estavam esperando na frente da porta para se despedir. Pareciam meio sem jeito.

- Bem, acho que isso é um adeus – Harry começou sem emoção.

- Mande notícias – disse tio Valter encabulado surpreendendo Harry – pelo correio. Não gosto dos seus métodos... - Harry riu. Era engraçado uma despedida definitiva, tão esperada e agora parecia querer ser adiada.

- Vou escrever.

- Avise quando a guerra acabar – era tia Petúnia que parecia nervosa – e...- faltaram-lhe palavras – boa sorte! Que tenha mais sorte do que a Lílian teve. - Ela levou a mão a boca como se tivesse falado demais. Duda o encarava ao lado dos pais, parecia até uma pessoa normal. Deu um sorriso forçado.

- Adeus Harry.

- Adeus Duda.

Ouviu se uma batida na porta, era Tonks. Para provar que era ela mesma ela transfigurou o cabelo de rosa para verde. Sorriu e chamou os garotos, Rony e Hermione saíram primeiro. Harry deixou se ficar ali olhando os tios, tinha mais uma coisa a dizer.

- Eu fui só um bebê deixado a sua porta. Não devia ter sido como foi, eu não tinha culpa sabe, muito menos uma escolha.

- Me desculpe... – Tia Petúnia estava a beira das lágrimas – mas passei a vida inteira na sombra de Lílian, não consegui criar o filho dela, jamais conseguiria...

- Não importa mais... mas ela teria criado o Duda como a mim. Como um filho!

E saiu da casa. Para nunca mais voltar. Afastou-se um pouco até os amigos e olhou para trás. Não sentiria saudades, mas levava muitas recordações, nenhuma delas boas.

- Vamos?

- Onde estamos? – eles desaparataram no meio de um beco escuro e sujo mais sem duvida de uma grande cidade.

- Londres. – respondeu Tonks – perto do ministério, assim não chama a atenção ficarmos passando. Venham é logo ali.

Entraram numa casa que apareceu do nada como a casa de Sirius. Parecia estar tendo uma reunião mas Harry logo percebeu que na verdade estavam só esperando por eles. Estavam presentes os Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin (pareciam estar namorando pelo clima quando ela sentou ao seu lado), Quim e Moody que era o novo líder da Ordem. A sra. Waesleys veio abraça-los, Gina falou com Rony e Mione mas só acenou pra ele. Melhor assim ele disse pra uma dorzinha que se instalara em seu peito.

- Estavam nos esperando?

- Na verdade não. Os curandeiros do St. Mungus foram irredutíveis e só deram alta para Frank ontem. E hoje ele vem aqui pela primeira vez.

- Ótimo! Podemos estar presentes?

- Devem! – Moody mais uma vez estava muito confiante – talvez ele possa lhe ajudar Potter no que você está fazendo.

Harry sorriu, era difícil imaginar alguém que passara dezesseis anos sem sã consciência lhe ajudar em algo que descobrira a meses.

A conversa se voltou para a normalidade enquanto esperavam. Guy, Carlinhos e o Sr. Weasley estavam contando como arrumaram aquela casa como sede. A casa pertencia ao sr. Smith que preferia não se envolver demais uma vez que não era auror, mas sim curandeiro. O conheceram enquanto visitavam o hospital tentando falar com Longbottom. O casamento de Guy também ia muito bem, e os ferimentos não estavam sendo tão terríveis quanto imaginavam. As coisas estavam melhorando.

Foi então que a porta se abriu e a professora McGonagal entrou na frente. Atrás dela vinha Frank Longbottom amparado pelo filho Neville. O homem parecia muito fraco mas pelo olhar se via que estava em plena saúde mental. Tinha um olhar desconfiado, atento. Observou todos na mesa, sem dúvidas analizando-os. Seus olhos demoraram em Harry e seguiram para Moody.

- Se não é Alastor que vejo aqui – sua voz era calma – soube que é o novo representante da Ordem da Fênix. – sorriu. Parecia muito cansado.

- E por isso faço questão de telo aqui de volta! O melhor auror que a Ordem já teve!

Longbottom sorriu e sentou-se na ponta da mesa que estava vaga para ele, em frente a Moody.

- Se eu fosse o melhor eu e Alice não teríamos passado pelo que passamos.

- Eles eram muitos Frank.

Um silencio constrangedor. Ele parecia estar lembrando, o olhar perdido vagando sobre a mesa. De repente o brilho dos olhos dele mudou. Se tornou maligno.

- Soube que Bellatrix está viva... – ele sussurrou de uma maneira que lembrou a Harry alguém, mas quem?

- Está.

- Neville... meu filho – ele falou como se isso lhe soasse estranho – estava me pondo a par da situação. Da geral quero dizer. Falem-me da real. Como esta aqui?

Começaram então a explicar tudo o que vinha acontecendo. O ressurgimento de Voldemort e a morte de Dumbledore. Ele mostrou muito interesse neste ponto, quis saber onde Harry tinha ido com o diretor mas ele se recusou a falar. Não teve insistência, passou para a traição de Snape.

- Todos acreditávamos que ele estava do nosso lado entende – a professora falava lembrando aqueles momentos – ele era da Ordem e tinha a confiança de Alvo...

Ele não demonstrava emoção nenhuma. Brincava com os dedos enquanto ouvia.

- Você disse que ele fugiu com o jovem Malfoy... Onde está o pai do garoto?

- Em Azkaban. Foi preso quando tentaram roubar a profecia, ele é um Comensal...

- Eu sei – ele interrompeu Lupin – eu mandei Lúcio Malfoy para Azkaban uma vez, mas infelizmente ele foi inocentado. Disse que era uma maldição Imperdoável.

Os mais jovens ficaram pasmos. Até o sr. Waesley parecia em choque. Neville parecia estar pensando o que teria dito ao Malfoy se soubesse de uma coisa dessas.

- A mãe do garoto estava junto? – ele pareceu não notar o choque.

- Não. Ela continua na mansão da família.

Ele parou para refletir a informação. Mais uma vez fez-se silêncio.

- Então o objetivo de vocês agora é prender o maior número de Comensais possível.

- Não sabemos o que fazer quanto a Voldemort – disse Lupim.

- E não adianta fazer nada ainda...

- Como assim não adianta? – fora Hermione que perguntara. 

Ele olhou para ela antes de responder. Parecia analisar a pergunta.

- Preciso consultar uma fonte antes. Falar com um "informante". Ele deve saber se já se pode atacar Voldemort...

- E como você sabe se ele ainda ta vivo, são dezesseis anos lembra?

- Eu sei que ele está vivo e vai me atender quando eu o chamar.

- E quem é ele para saber se já se pode atacar Voldemort? – Mione de novo.

- E por que não poderiam antes? – Harry perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Os Horcruxes, mas só ele Rony e Hermione sabiam disso.

Os membros da Ordem pareciam chocados com as perguntas, já o sr. Longbottom parecia muito interessado nelas. Olhava os garotos como se tentando ler suas mentes. Recostou-se na cadeira de forma confiante e continuou a olha-los.

- Quem é ele e por que não adiantou ataca-lo antes de eu falar com ele?

- É. Ou isso é segredo?

- Só eu e ele devíamos saber o por que... mas acho que mais alguém sabe.

Harry gelou. Ele não podia estar falando dos Horcruxes. Mais uma vez ele falou baixo de forma que lembrava muito alguém. Mas quem? Podia sentir Hermione nervosa ao seu lado.

- Isso era assunto meu... e do Príncipe Mestiço.

Harry levantara. A fúria veio-lhe ao peito. Todos o olharam, Rony estava em choque, Hermione tentou puxar Harry, mas ele estava cego de raiva.

- Lamento lhe informar – ele quase gritava – que se esse é seu informante, você já o perdeu, ele não passa de um traidor covarde que matou Dumbledore, o único que confiou nele. Se esse é seu trunfo, não vale nada.

- Harry o q você está falando? – Lupin tentava acalma-lo.

- Que O Príncipe Mestiço, é o traidor covarde do Snape. O Maldito Ranhoso!

O sr. Longbottom não parecia abalado mas estava sem dúvida nenhuma surpreso. Todos na sala estavam imóveis esperavam o desfecho da cena.

- Que aconteceu sr. Longbottom? – Mione outra vez – Surpreso por saber que seu informante ser o Comensal da Morte, Severo Snape?

Ele sorriu. Parecia ter esquecido os outros na mesa. Falava diretamente para Harry e Hermione. Com aquela voz baixa que Harry conhecia bem.

Na verdade não. Estou surpreso é por vocês saberem disso. Dá pra vê que só vocês sabem. Não aceitaria informações de alguém que não conhecesse. Só aceito de meus leais amigos.

- Então está enganado mais uma vez – Harry continuava zangado – ele só é leal a Voldemort e a si mesmo!

- Harry Potter não é? – agora ele perguntou saindo de sua calma e se apoiando na mesa. Ficou sentado mas seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho outra vez.

- É. Sou eu.

- O menino-que-sobreviveu!

- Esse mesmo!

- Você se parece muito com seu pai... – sorriu sarcástico – inclusive na arrogância!

- Frank! – Lupin levantou-se agora, o sr. Longbottom também.

- Harry Potter, deixa eu deixar umas coisas claras aqui – encarava Harry nos olhos – Severo Prince Snape era meu amigo desde os tempos de Hogwarts, e eu não sei o que esse aí – ele fez um gesto em direção a Lupin – andou falando sobre seu pai mas de herói ele só tinha o título. Severo não é covarde, ao contrario era muito mais corajoso do que esse aí e sua "turma" que só andavam em bandos. Covardia era a desse aí que tinha um distintivo de monitor só pra lustrar. Fechava os olhos para as covardias de Black e Potter. Se atacar em bandos e pelas costas é sinal de coragem, dá até pra entender o que os "Marotos" faziam na Grifinória.

Sentou ainda com os olhos brilhando. Todos estavam mortificados. Lupin corara envergonhado e Harry estava com os pensamentos longe, em uma penseira na qual entrara certa vez e vira o pai... sentou-se derrotado.

- Voltando a reunião, chamem Narcisa Malfoy para a próxima...

- O QUÊ???? – a surpresa foi geral.

- Chamem Narcisa e confiem em mim – fizeram menção de interrompe-lo mas ele ergueu a mão e todos se calaram – conheço o ponto fraco de certas pessoas, sei quem pode nos ajudar e quem não. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo... algumas coisas nunca mudam.

- Você sabe o quanto confio em você – Moody continuou – não vou duvidar dos seus planos.

- Ótimo! E Potter e a namorada – falou referindo-se a Mione, Rony se remecheu – acho que precisamos conversar... sobre Voldemort!

Ainda em choque Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Tinham muuuuuito o que conversar.

Depois da reunião todos se despediram e o sr. Longbottom foi embora com Neville. O trio foi para o quarto que havia sido arrumado para Harry e Rony. Harry sentou-se no chão entre as duas camas enquanto os amigos sentavam cada um em uma. Todos ainda estavam em choque (para não dizer indignados) com o que ouviram.

Harry não tinha palavras, durante tempos remoera a cena na penseira com nojo das atitudes do pai, mas então vieram Sirius e Lupim falando que não era nada e ele preferiu acreditar. Era tão mais simples acreditar que o pai e o padrinho foram heróis. Mas agora alguém os acusava também, o que tornava a palavra deles não muito confiável. Seu pai não era covarde... não podia ser. Via claramente ele erguer Ranhoso no ar, humilhando-o em público, só para se divertir. Via os Marotos atacando em bandos. Via o Mapa diante de si... "juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom", "malfeito feito". O distintivo de monitor brilhando no peito de Lupim e ele apenas fingindo ler um livro enquanto tudo se passava bem atrás dele. Lembrava das vezes que Snape o comparara ao pai e o rebaixava por isso, e agora vinha o sr. Longbottom "Você se parece muito com seu pai... inclusive na arrogância!".

Agora Harry lembrava bem. O jeito de o sr. Longbottom falar, a calma na voz... a mesma que passara 6 anos vendo no Snape! Aquele jeito odioso de falar como se tivesse total controle das situações, só por que tinham total controle das emoções. Afinal o que estava fazendo? Dando ouvidos a alguém que não conhecia! Quem era ele para falar de seu pai ou dos outros? Um amigo do traidor miserável do Snape não podia ser digno de confiança, talvez ele continuasse louco no fim das contas. Não importava o que Moody dissesse, sua opinião não valia absolutamente nada!

-Harry? – Hermione parecia ter medo de falar.

-Estou bem Mione, pode falar – sua voz pareceu estranha até mesmo a ele. Jamais tinha contado aos amigos o que vira na Penseira e não planejava contar.

-Você não achou o sr. Longbottom muito estranho? Tipo, que auror confiaria em Comensais da Morte? – ela parecia refletir profundamente – e chamar a sra. Malfoy quando ele próprio mandou o marido dela para Azkaban uma vez. O ataque dele a você, seu pai e os Marotos... a total confiança que Moody tem nele, a esperança de McGonagal. Quero dizer, é tudo tão apropriado...

- Defender Snape e dar a entender que sabe do que não devia? – Rony estava sério – eu diria que é apropriado até demais... é como se quisesse fazer a gente falar assim.

- O que vocês estão pensando?

- Estava pensando – ela parecia não estar muito certa do que falava – que provas temos que esse é Frank Longbottom? Já tivemos experiências antes que deviam ter nos ensinado... quer dizer... o professor Moody com a Porção Polissuco, Madame Rosmeta com a Maldição Imperius. E aceitamos ele sem ao menos tentar nada e deixamos ele dar ordens absurdas como a de Narcisa Malfoy.

- É cara, seria bem fácil para os Comensais entrar no St. Mungus e trocar de lugar. E bem apropriado, ele era um dos maiores, você viu como tão tratando o cara?

- Nisso vocês tem razão. Vamos falar com a Ordem, isso tem de ser averiguado.

- E Harry – mais uma vez ela parecia envergonhada do que ia dizer – e se ele estivesse falando mesmo dos Horcruxes? E se ele souber?

- Se ele for um Comensal não saberá, e como auror, se ele soubesse teria alertado Dumbledore na época, mas ele ficou sabendo a apenas alguns meses. Ele deve estar jogando com a gente, pra tentar descobrir onde eu e o diretor estivemos naquela noite.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Rony parecia muito abatido – o sr. Longbottom não é como eu imaginei. Quer dizer, ele é o pai do Neville! Mas do Neville ele não tem nada.

- Rony ainda não temos certeza que é ele e enquanto não tivermos não confiarei em nada do que ele disser! – Hermione estava decidida.  
Batidas tímidas atrapalharam a conversa. Alguém batia na porta, depois de um "entra" sem emoção Gina entrou no quarto meio sem jeito.

- Ah... eu vim chamar a Hermione... já passa da meia-noite e vocês devem acordar cedo amanhã... – ela evitava olhar pra Harry.

- Claro Gina eu já to indo...

- Mione, você podia esperar um pouco aqui, eu queria dar uma palavrinha com o Harry... aqui mesmo no corredor... se ele não se importar.

Hermione olhou pra Rony sem saber o que responder. Aquela definitivamente não era a melhor hora, ficaram esperando alguma reação dele mas não teve nenhuma então se atreveram a olhar para o amigo que continuava a olhar para o chão. O silêncio durou um pouco mais, o clima pesado... Ela não agüentou essa espera.

-Harry... – mas ele a interrompeu.

-Na verdade Gina eu me importo sim. Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que já estão.  
Silêncio. Gina não falou nada, só baixou a cabeça e saiu envergonhada, ainda puderam ver suas lágrimas. O clima piorou.

-Mione eu acho melhor você ir falar com a minha irmã.

- Certo... – ela não tinha certeza se Harry ficaria bem mas Gina parecia pior – boa noite!

Os garotos ficaram sozinhos. O clima tava péssimo, e Harry lutava contra uma vontade que veio do nada de sair correndo atrás de Gina e beija-la. Pedir perdão. Mas as coisas não eram fáceis assim, não para o famoso Harry Potter. Ele se levantou e se deitou na cama onde Hermione estivera sentada. Não teve coragem de olhar para o amigo, e agora todos os acontecimentos da noite vinham ao seu pensamento. Os Dursleys, o Sr. Longbottom e Gina... sua querida Gina!

- Desculpa por essa Rony – falou de costas para o amigo.

- Tudo bem, esquece.  
Mas ali perto tinha uma garota chorando por ele. Ela não esqueceria assim tão fácil.

N/A.: Como eu prometi a Ordem volta a ativa e no próximo capitulo uma reviravolta com o passado...

COMENTEM PLEASE

§ Lara Prince Malfoy§


	3. Pagou pra ver

N/A 1.: nada p comentar... qualquer dúvida deixe um review.

**Capitulo 3****  
****Pagou pra ver...****  
**

O dia seguinte foi bem mais tranqüilo para o trio, souberam que a nova reunião estava marcada para a noite seguinte e que um elfo domestico entregaria secretamente a mensagem a sra. Malfoy. Todos que conheceram o sr. Longbottom pareciam mais felizes que antes, com a exceção de Lupim que parecia envergonhado. Tonks e os Weasleys que não o conheceram na primeira guerra também pareciam meio desconfortáveis. Indiretamente pareciam ter um novo líder agora, que mal sabia o que estava acontecendo. Harry cuidou de falar de suas suspeitas para o sr. Waesley, Tonks e Lupin.

-Harry sinceramente – Lupim continuava meio envergonhado – se Moody não achou necessário, ele deve ter lá suas razões. E se você tivesse conhecido o Frank antes, talvez não estivesse com essas dúvidas agora.

Dizendo isso saiu. Tonks e o sr. Waesley ficaram calados por um tempo, quando Tonks falou.

-Olha Harry, também achei esse homem muito estranho mas contrariar a Ordem eu não vou fazer. Como disse o Remo, eles devem ter as razões deles. Talvez até já tenham averiguado. Não vou dizer que gostei dele ou que acho coerente chamar uma Malfoy até aqui, mas se eles acham apropriado.

-Bem – o sr. Waesley parecia refletir – ele realmente me surpreendeu sabe. Não sabia que ele fora o auror que mandou Malfoy para Azkaban coisa que me deixou até intrigado...

-Por que? – Harry perguntou sem pensar – um auror pega um comensal. Isso é normal, mesmo sendo o Malfoy...

-Não Harry, não é por isso – sr. Waesley falou mais baixo – sabe muitos consideram o Alastor o melhor auror por que ele realmente encheu as selas de Azkaban, deve ter sido quem mais prendeu comensais junto a Dumbledore e Crouch...

-Então porque estão o tratando como se ele fosse o melhor?

-Ah Harry – Tonks parecia meio sombria – porque ele NUNCA se preocupava em prende-los – trocou um olhar com o sr. Waesley – ele não achava que a cadeia era a solução.

-Digamos que ele entregou muitos Comensais ao ministério... mas nunca se preocupou em entrega-los vivos.

Harry guardou aquela informação. Um auror que baixava ao nível dos Comensais e fazia amizade com eles. Não parecia a melhor pessoa para liderar a Ordem.

O resto do dia foi sem graça, ele contou aos amigos o que Tonks e o sr. Waesley disseram, Rony achou que ele era louco, Hermione ficou horrorizada. Gina agora evitava até cruzar com ele nos corredores, como fazia antigamente.

Quando o dia seguinte nasceu todos na Ordem pareciam excitados. Ia haver uma reunião que duraria até a sra. Malfoy chegar. Depois haveria outra em seguida para analizar a entrevista com a ela. A sra. Waesley parecia muito zangada em pensar que uma Malfoy entraria naquela casa que ela estava cuidando com todo o carinho. Moody estava cuidando dos métodos de segurança para que ela não podesse voltar ali ou dizer a alguém como chegar até lá, afinal, continuava a ser a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Carlinhos tinha voltado do exterior e estaria presente assim como Gui. Alem deles o sr. e a sra. Waesley, Lupin e Tonks, Moody e Quim, McGonagal e o estranho sr. Longbottom. A casa era grande sendo que a reunião seria feita na sala de jantar que mais aprecia uma sala de reuniões.

Na hora marcada o sr. Longbottom chegou acompanhado de Neville. Mas parecia bem melhor, a distância do hospital parecia ter lhe dado novas forças. Quando todos estavam na sala ele pediu para o filho se retirar, coisa que este fez sem objeção. Todos sentaram a mesa. Moody em uma ponta, Frank Longbottom na outra.

-Bem – Moody começou – dentro de algum tempo deve chegar Narcisa Malfoy se ela atender nosso chamado. Então temos um tempo curto para levantar umas questões, houve novos atentados aos trouxas...

-Com licença – Harry não foi nada educado, todos olharam para ele – desculpe sr. Moody – disse tentando ajeitar seu pequeno erro – é que eu tinha uma dúvida que gostaria que esclarecessem antes de começarem...

-Pois não Potter – a professora falou como se estivessem na escola – acho que uma reunião não é o melhor momento para se tirar dúvidas...

-Se me permite – o sr. Longbottom falou com aquela foz calma que tanto parecia a do Snape – acho que a dúvida do Potter é sobre mim... na verdade estava esperando algo assim, bem Potter se quer me perguntar alguma coisa, fique a vontade.

Harry pensou se devia voltar atrás e se contentar com o que já havia sido dito, mas estava sendo provocado e não gostava daquilo.

-Estive pensando – começou com a voz mais natural que conseguiu – porque deveríamos acreditar que você é mesmo o sr. Longbottom?

-Isso já foi averiguado – cortou Moody.

-Deixe Alastor, vamos fazer as coisas como devem ser feitas. Bem Potter da mesma maneira que provei a Alastor proverei a você. Usarei o mesmo método. Só um momento diferente. Podemos fazer isso aqui? – perguntou dirigindo-se a Moody.

-Claro, tem uma penseira na biblioteca, mas não acho necessário...

-Eu acho Alastor... afinal não quero que nenhum membro da Ordem da Fênix duvide de minha fidelidade ao lado certo.

O sr. Longbottom pegou a varinha e conjurou um frasco de vidro. Depois usou a varinha para tirar da própria cabeça um fio prateado nem gasoso nem líquido e colocou no fraco.

-Pegue – e jogou o frasco no ar para que Harry o pegasse – vá com sua namoradinha ver, talvez dê tempo antes de Narcisa chegar.

Harry tinha o frasco na mão, era uma boa maneira de provar pensou. Levantou-se, Rony e Hermione o seguiram. A reunião continuou sem eles que foram direto para a biblioteca e sem demoras colocaram a penseira que estava cuidadosamente guardada num armário em cima da mesa de estudos. Não era apropria deixar a reunião para provar uma coisa que Moody já tinha averiguado, mas a curiosidade venceu a razão.

-Bem – Harry estava decidido – vamos ver o que ele tem a nos mostrar.

Os amigos concordaram enquanto Harry colocava o conteúdo do frasco na penseira.

-ótimo – Rony pareceu ligeiramente animado – nunca entrei numa penseira antes!

-Que será que ele quer nos mostrar para fazer questão?

-É isso que vamos descobrir agora Mione...

E entrou na penseira, logo atrás os amigos.

Segundos depois sentiram os pés tocarem o chão e se viram num dos corredores de Hogwarts. Era um dia ensolarado e havia muitos estudantes nos corredores, neste estante passou por eles um com o uniforme da Lufa-Lufa e o distintivo de monitor no peito. Parecia ser mais jovem do que eles, também era muito bonito despertando olhares das garotas por onde passava. Não carregava nada e parecia simplesmente andar a esmo pelo castelo quando viu um certo tumulto na saída.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou segurando o primeiro estudante que viu.

-Parece que os Marotos estão dando uma lição naquele Seboso da Sonserina.

Ele soltou o garoto e ficou parado absorvendo a informação. O garoto correu para ver. Depois de hesitar um pouco passou pelos olhos de Longbottom um brilho que Harry estava se acostumando a ver. Ele puxou a varinha e se dirigiu ao lugar da confusão quase correndo.

Quando saíram do castelo o estômago de Harry despencou. Era aquela mesma sena que vira na penseira anos antes. Snape estava no chão tentando se recompor, Sirius estava perto, por trás dele Rabicho e Lupim. Tiago estava discutindo com Lílian ela gritou com ele deu as costas e saiu. Longbottom se aproximou por entre a multidão que ria de Snape. Tiago se virou para Snape e disse:

-Certo! – Snape estava erguido no ar as vestes ao avesso, as pessoas riam, ele parecia desesperado – Quem quer ver eu tirar a cueca do Ranhoso?

A multidão explodiu em gargalhadas, dando vivas a Tiago. Sirius ria. Lupim continuava parado. Mas alguém ali não achava graça nenhuma. Tiago fez menção de executar o feitiço e tirar a roupa de Snape.

-ESTUPEFAÇA!!! – Longbottom gritou e atingiu Sirius em cheio.

Pego de surpresa Tiago se virou para ver quem tinha ousado fazer aquilo. Neste descuido foi pego desprevenido.

-IMPEDIMENTA!!!!! – e Tiago estava no chão a uns 2 metros de distância, Snape despencara do ar, Lupim e Rabicho levantaram mas não fizeram nada. Longbottom manteve a varinha erguida enquanto apanhava a varinha de Snape e devolvia a ele.

Sirius começou a se recompor, Snape também. Tiago ficou em pé.

-Que foi? - Longbottom e sua voz macia – não têm coragem de lutar de homem pra homem ou não são homens o suficiente para isso? – abriu os braços de forma amigável – agora são dois contra dois.

-O que está acontecendo agora? – Lílian voltara.

-O casalzinho, Black e Potter, só atacam quando estão em vantagem de 4 para 1. – informou Longbottom mas Lílian havia voltado com uma professora.

-Sr. Longbottom – a professora estava lívida de raiva – o senhor! Aluno modelo, se envolver nesse tipo de briga é uma vergonha!

-Sim professora é uma vergonha – falou, dessa vez não estava calmo – é uma vergonha Grifinória ter dois monitores presentes e nem um deles tomar uma atitude.

A professora olhou a estranheza da situação, junto a ela Harry viu Rony e Hermione de queixo caído diante da sena. Seu pai e seu padrinho respiravam fundo por causa dos feitiços que os atingiram, Lupim se aproximou muito envergonhado e não disse nada, Rabicho ficou onde estava para não ser envolvido, Snape tremia e mantinha a varinha erguida, lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos molhando o rosto pálido. Chorava de raiva e vergonha. E Longbottom ali ao lado dele, tranqüilamente esperando a reação da professora.

-Os quatro estão de detenção e são 30 pontos a menos por cada um – ela fumaçava de raiva.

-Professora... – interrompeu Lílian – Snape não teve culpa nenhuma, eu vi o começo da situação e tenho certeza que ele foi só vítima...

Todos a olharam admirados. Inclusive o trio.

-Evans!!! – disse Tiago afetado – ele xingou você...

-Bem srta Evans – a professora falou virando-se para olhar a garota – então a detenção dele passa para a srta que é monitora, viu, e como disse o sr. Longbottom nada fez. Quero os quatro na minha sala agora depois do almoço. Sem mais bobagens! - A professora deu as costas e saiu.

Lílian pareceu arrasada. Os outros ainda se olhavam com raiva. Snape olhou Lílian de maneira estranha.

-Ei todo perfeito Longbottom – Tiago já ria – por que não disse a ela que você tentou nos estuporar? Não creio que monitores tenham esse direito...

-Diante do que você planejava fazer, isso é o de menos Potter., aliais você devia agradecer por eu não ter usado uma Maldição Imperdoável, você então conheceria bem o poder de Cruciatus. – falou sem se afetar.

-Ei Ranhoso – Tiago virou-se para Snape – como você se sente agora que descobriu como é ser a "sensação do momento"? Hogwarts vai comentar por anos o que aconteceu aqui...

-Ah... Potter... – Snape ainda tremia e por mais que tentasse não conseguia conter as lágrimas. - ...O que o mundo vai comentar... por séculos... vai ser a sua morte... e pode apostar... que vai ter minha participação nela...

-Ahahahahahahahaah – Tiago riu – por que não lava os cabelos antes? – esperando alguma reação puxou a varinha, Sirius apontava a sua para Snape também, Longbottom ergueu a sua para Sirius.

-CHEGA!!!!! – Lílian estava tão zangada quanto a professora McGonagal as vezes – a brincadeira acabou, agora sumam daqui!!!

Ninguém fez menção de baixar a varinha então ela caminhou até o meio do grupo ficando entre a mira das 4 varinhas.

-EU DISSE CHEGA!!!

Devagar Tiago abaixou a dele olhando para Lílian e fez um sinal para Sirius que também abaixou. Ela olhou para Frank, que ainda encarando-a abaixou devagar. Por último foi Snape que ainda tremia. Ela ergueu a mão e tocou a ponta da varinha dele com os dedos, o rosto banhado em lágrimas ele também abaixou a dele. Começou a recolher suas coisas que tinham caído de sua mochila.

-Evans – ela se virou para Tiago – me é impossível não atender um pedido seu – falou sorridente.

-Mesmo? Atende esse: VAI PRO INFERNO!!!

Deu as costas e saiu assim como Snape. Longbottom o acompanhou a uma certa distância pelos corredores vazios até chegarem nas masmorras, na sala que Snape usava quando era professor em Hogwarts, mas naquele tempo era só um lugar vazio, sem móveis, sem nada. Cheio de poeira e abandonado pelo tempo. Snape jogou a mochila de qualquer jeito e sentou-se no chão de cabeça baixa, seus cabelos ocultavam seu rosto.

-Severo?

Longbottom parou a porta da sala e entrou devagar, aproximando-se. Sentou se perto dele.

-Príncipe Mestiço?

-Eu vou mata-lo Frank – a voz era embargada – eu juro que ele morre por minhas mãos. – ergueu um pouco o rosto, os olhos negros brilhavam – nem que eu tenha que me aliar ao Lord das Trevas para isso!

-Não Príncipe, vai ter que arranjar outro jeito – falou com sua voz calma – por que se não... eu vou ter que te matar também.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, pareceu uma eternidade.

-Não Frank, estaremos sempre do mesmo lado.

-Sempre é muito tempo...

-Enquanto precisarmos então! Se podermos contar com alguém, contaremos um com o outro.

-Eu jamais duvidaria da palavra de um Príncipe! – os dois sorriram com isso.

Harry olhou ao redor, estava de volta a biblioteca. Rony e Hermione com ele.

-Era isso que ele queria nos mostrar? – Hermione parecia meio chocada – o que ele planeja afinal, o que ele tem contra você?

-Cara, não acredito que era o Snape chorando... incrível! É o tipo de coisas que você não consegue imaginar.

-Bem uma coisa ficou bem clara para mim – Harry falou engolindo seco – o sr. Longbottom me odeia tanto quanto o Snape odiava. E como ele disse já tinha imaginado que eu pediria uma prova, portanto, ele já tinha uma maneira de deixar isso bem claro. Ótimo, agora temos um inimigo dentro da Ordem também. É melhor sairmos daqui para nossa busca pelos Horcruxes o mais rápido possível, a Ordem não me parece mais um local confiável, principalmente se ele for oficialmente o Líder.

-Eu sei Harry – Hermione parecia confusa – mas não sabemos ainda o que procurar. Vamos terminar esta reunião e decidir o nosso próximo passo com base em alguma coisa! E se Voldemort descobrir que sabemos dos Horcruxes? Não podemos nos isolar da Ordem, as informações serão sempre preciosas. E não podemos sumir, isso chamaria muita atenção, é melhor que ele não saiba o que fazemos, portanto temos que tentar agir normalmente.

-Se demorarmos pode ser tarde demais...

-Ah Harry – ela parecia ter esgotado em argumentos – eu não sei. Só sei que irei com você para onde for.  
Rony balançou a cabeça em concordância.

-Então iremos para a casa de meus pais – falou resoluto – onde tudo começou...

Nesse instante a porta se abriu e Neville entrou com Gina.

-Mandaram chamar vocês. – disse Gina.

-A sra. Malfoy acabou de chegar. – completou Neville.

-Claro – Harry consentiu – mas um problema... quando eu tinha me acostumado com a idéia de ter poucos!

Voltaram a sala de reuniões que estava cheia de murmúrios. A sra. Malfoy ainda não tinha entrado então ocuparam seus lugares a mesa e esperaram pelo silêncio. Todos pareciam apreensivos, com exceção claro de Longbottom, que parecia não saber do que a família Malfoy era capaz, pela maneira calma que agia. Mais uma vez Harry pensou que dezesseis anos é muito tempo. O silêncio pairou sobre o ambiente, Longbottom se levantou e começou a andar pela sala. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Harry e ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, talvez ele quisesse saber o que ele achara da cena na penseira. Mas logo desviou o olhar ficando muito sério.

-Que entre! – ordenou, como um legítimo líder.

Todos fizeram silêncio quando a mulher entrou na sala. Vestia uma capa de veludo preto que estava sobre sua cabeça. Tinha um corpo bem delineado e usava vestes coladas deixando suas curvas salientes. Quando chegou diante de Longbottom baixou o capuz deixando o cabelo loiro liso cair nos ombros. Não tinha mais aquele ar superior dos Malfoys. Assim era muito mais bonita, para não dizer linda. A maquiagem preta realçava essa beleza, assim como tentava esconder as olheiras que tinha. Noites mal dormidas, choro. Olhos azuis, tristes. Um orgulho que a mantinha de cabeça erguida, mas a superioridade sumira.

-Há quanto tempo, Frank Longbottom. – falou com sua voz arrastada própria da família.

-Há quanto tempo, Narcisa Malfoy. – a voz calma de sempre – Sente-se! – disse mostrando a própria cadeira vazia – Creio que temos muito o que conversar.

A Ordem da Fênix não fez objeção ou se pronunciou. Os dois se encaravam, pareciam ter esquecido o restante das pessoas ali. Harry não sabia o que pensar quanto o que viria a seguir, só tinha uma certeza, aquela reunião prometia!

N/A 2: Os acontecimentos vistos na Penseira nada mais são do que minha visão de como continuou aquela cena do 5º livro, e pode apostar que essa não será a única cena do passado que eles verão, mas claro vou me prender mais a guerra, então teremos visões deles depois de formados também. Ah, sei que a forma de Harry entrar na Penseira ficou meio forçada.

N/A.3:Próximo cap. Uma conversa e tanto com a Sra. Malfoy com direito a surpresas e dramas (comédia não é minha área) e mais detalhes do passado.

§THANKS PELOS COMENTS§

§Lara Prince Malfoy§


	4. Narcisa Black'Malfoy

N/A.:   
Obrigada pelos comentarios e bem uma parte desta fic esta postada em outro site, estou só transferindo devagar para dar tempo acompanhar os capitulos postados por lá. Obrigadom pela atenção!

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

**Capitulo 4  
Narcisa Black/Malfoy**

Narcisa Malfoy olhou ao redor e analisou os integrantes da mesa de reuniões. Viu com muito desagrado os Waesleys e Harry, olhou assim também para Moody e de forma muito estranha para Hermione, que Harry sabia os Malfoys não gostavam por ser nascida trouxa.

- Bem Frank, acho que prefiro ficar em pé. – a voz calma e arrastada dos Malfoys presente, impossível não conhecer, mas chamou o sr. Longbottom pelo nome.

- Você continua linda, Narcisa.

- São seus olhos Frank.

A sra. Malfoy estava em pé atrás da cadeira vazia de frente para a mesa, Longbottom caminhava calmamente atrás dela, ela podia ouvi-lo andar mas não podia vê-lo. Havia uma certa intimidade entre eles, um ar cúmplice, parecia um reencontro entre bons amigos. A Ordem mantinha-se olhando.

- É tão estranho pensar que estou na sede da Ordem da Fênix! – ela sorriu com todo o cinismo que tinha.

- Mesmo?- ele parecia não dar a menor atenção a isso – sabe que "acordei" faz pouco tempo não sabe? De meu "estado"?

- Sim, sei. O Profeta Diário anunciou sua recuperação.

- E sabe, eu "acordei" como se estivesse apenas dormindo. – continuava a andar, a voz calma, olhar perdido em lembranças – Para mim é como se o tempo não tivesse passado e eu acordasse no dia seguinte ao em que fui atacado. Você não faz idéia do susto que levei quando Neville, meu filho, me foi apresentado! Por Merlin, já é um homem! E eu lembrava dele nos meus braços, só um bebezinho... e agora ele é um homem de bem, quase formado em Hogwarts, não acha isso incrível?

Ela porem nada falava. Tinha toda a atenção nas palavras dele.

-Lembro tão bem da ultima vez que te vi, Narcisa, como se tivesse sido ontem! Você estava linda como sempre... nos encontramos no Gringotes. Voldemort – ele deu uma pausa para observa-la estremecer diante do nome – já havia sido derrotado pelo menino-que-sobreviveu. Estávamos em paz! Eu estava sozinho, Alice estava cuidando do Neville, e você... bem Lucio tinha saído de Azkaban onde eu o tinha colocado e você passeava em paz com seu filho nos braços! Você andava com muito orgulho do menino, porque era lindo, e as pessoas pediam para olha-lo e faziam elogios, ele tinha olhos claros e era muito quietinho. Naquele dia mesmo no Gringotes ele estava chorando, eu o peguei no colo, ele me olhava interessado e parou de chorar... aqueles olhos azuis tão claros que se tornavam cinzas. O cabelo loiro e sedoso. Você tinha muito orgulho dele. Ele era um bom menino...

Ela começava a mostrar nervosismo. O que era aquilo? Um jogo?

-Já fomos amigos Narcisa, e já dei a chance que os Malfoys mereciam... só te chamei aqui para te dizer que não vou dar essa chance de novo. Em nome da amizade que já tivemos achei que devia te avisar, para você se preparar melhor para a perda. Bem, pelo menos você tem o consolo de saber que seu marido está a salvo de mim em Azkaban. Agora que eu já disse o que queria você já pode ir, agradeço em nome da Ordem por ter comparecido.

-Quê? – ela parecia se abalar agora – Você vai caçar meu filho? Vai prendê-lo?

-Você não entendeu? Já dei aos Malfoys essa chance uma vez, quando mandei seu marido para Azkaban. Foi por ter sido seu amigo que dei a Lucio a chance de viver e veja só o que ele fez com ela! Lembro bem daquele garotinho de olhos cinzas que eu tinha nos braços, tão frágil... e lamentei sinceramente quando me disseram que ele se tornou algo que você sabe, teremos de destruir. Para o bem de todos, inclusive dele mesmo...

-SEVERO NÃO VAI DEIXAR!!! – ela perdeu o controle. A respiração descompassada, o medo nos olhos, o amor ao filho.

Um clima pesado tomou conta da sala. Todos se admiraram quando o sr. Longbottom disse que ela podia ir embora se quisesse, mas agora que a viam fora de si começavam a tentar entender as peças daquele jogo psicológico que ele fazia. O medo tomava conta dela, Harry entendeu porque Longbottom era o melhor dos aurores, era porque ele despertava medo nos Comensais.

-Narcisa... – ele falava como se tentasse conforta-la da perca do filho – minha querida – suspirou - você acha mesmo que Severo vai se por no meu caminho? Acha que ele vai ser contra mim? – falava devagar. Tinha se aproximando dela pelas costas e agora falava bem perto do ouvido dela

Ela puxou a cadeira vazia a sua frente e sentou. Não olhava para ninguém. O olhar estava baixo, perdido na superfície lisa da mesa. Ele ficou onde ela estava antes, parado atrás da cadeira, as mãos nos ombros nus da Sra. Malfoy. A respiração dela continuava descompassada, o medo brilhava em seus olhos.

-Soube que ele fez um Voto Perpétuo a você sobre defender o menino...

-Acabou... – ela parecia tentar conter as lágrimas – O voto era para defende-lo em Hogwarts enquanto cumpria a missão que o Lord deu a ele...

-Então não há mais nada que o ligue ao garoto? – ele acariciava os ombros dela.

-Ele gosta muito de Draco – ela falou com a voz mais embargada que antes – sei que vai cuidar dele para mim...

-Claro.

O clima de novo. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando se acalmar.

-Sou seu amigo Narcisa... sempre fui.

-Eu sei Frank – a voz fraca.

-Não vou deixa-lo sofrer...

-Frank...

-Vai ser rápido... e tudo terá acabado.

Não se contendo mais a sra. Malfoy começou a chorar. Levou a mão ao rosto tentando esconder o desespero, ele continuava a acariciar-lhe os ombros.

-Você é pai Frank... não pode tirar meu filho de mim...

-Sou pai e você não tem idéia das coisas que meu filho falou do seu. E ele não é mais seu, é de Voldemort agora...

-NÃO – desespero – é meu filho e ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim. Nem você, nem o Lord, nem o Lucio...

-É um verme – falou com sua voz estilo Snape – amaldiçoado pelos próprios atos. E terá o fim que merece.

Em seus soluços a sra. Malfoy deixou os olhos percorrerem a mesa onde todos a olhavam com uma certa pena. Seus olhos viram a família Waesley ali. Arthur, Molly, Gui, Carlinhos e Rony. Seus olhos derramavam lágrimas amargadas. Ela os observava pensativa, quando todos achavam que ela teria um acesso e atacaria a família ela falou tristemente.

-Sete? Sete filhos! – os olhos dela brilhavam – Merlin, porque eu só tive um? – falava para si – Porque justo o meu entre tantos?

Pareceu voltar a si. Limpou as lagrimas, gesto inútil uma vez que continuava a chorar. Quando falou se dirigiu ao sr. Longbottom outra vez, embora estivesse ainda de costas para ele.

-Frank... é meu único filho... por favor... eu lhe imploro... por tudo que já vivemos como amigos... não o mate, não o tire de mim!

Estava implorando. A sra. Waesley levou a mão a boca penalizada. Hermione parecia prestes a fazer o mesmo. McGonagal lacrimejou, Tonks segurou a mão de Lupim. Harry lembrou da Torre de Astronomia, lembrou de Malfoy baixar a varinha...

-Você perdeu seu filho quando o entregou ao Lord das Trevas. – Longbottom era o único que parecia não ter sido afetado pelo desespero da mulher – Não há nada que eu possa fazer, foi você que matou seu filho...

-Eu não fiz isso... o Lord o tirou de mim para punir Lucio, eu não pude fazer nada...

-O garoto não presta, isso é fato!

-Não! Frank, você lembra... é só meu garotinho de olhos claros que as pessoas costumavam elogiar por ser tão quietinho, tão frágil...

-Não Narcisa, é um bruxo das Trevas perigoso.

-É um menino, só isso!

-É da família Malfoy! E como todos da família só dá valor ao sangue puro e as Artes das Trevas.

-Isso é um absurdo!

Neste momento um murmúrio chamou atenção dos dois. Ninguém na mesa acreditava no que estavam ouvindo. Os Malfoys, amigos de trouxas, dava vontade de rir, se não fosse num ato de desespero que ela falava.

-Bem Narcisa, parece que ninguém na mesa acha isso absurdo.

-Porque eles não sabem, não lembram ou não querem lembrar. Mas para você é como se fosse ontem, você quem disse...

-Sim, e lembro como se fosse ontem de Lucio dizer ao tribunal que estava sob a Maldição Imperius quando EU o prendi torturando trouxas...

-Então deve lembrar também – a pressa na voz dela denotava seu desespero – que meu melhor amigo é mestiço...

-Coisa que eu tenho certeza seu marido não sabe, ou ele não seria mais seu melhor amigo.

-Deve lembrar também que eu era amiga de uma nascida trouxa  
importantíssima para a guerra e para a Ordem – ela se remexia na cadeira – Lembra que eu era amiga de Lílian Potter?

Silêncio. Harry ficou paralisado. Olhou para Hermione que retribuiu o olhar. Moody e Longbottom se encararam por uns segundos. Lupim estava surpreso.

-Não chamaria de amizade o tempo em que estudaram em Hogwarts.

-Mas eu era amiga dela. Deles – apontou para Lupin – Não lembra que meu primo Sirius andava com eles? E eu falava com Lílian desde que nos tornamos monitoras por nossas casas... não éramos intimas mais até que nos dávamos bem... e cheguei até a namorar um mestiço naquela época... não pode dizer que eu tenho preconceito de sangue!

Ela se mexia na cadeira tentando puxa-lo e olha-lo nos olhos. Ele parecia refletir. Mais uma vez suspense. Harry tentava imaginar sua mãe andando com a mãe de Malfoy mas não conseguia. Também se perguntou se o mestiço era quem estava pensando.

-Tem razão Narcisa, não posso. – ela suspirou aliviada – só o que posso fazer é lamentar que seu filho se pareça mais com o pai do que com a mãe.

O desespero voltou.

-Frank... meu filho não é como o Lucio! Ele não se importa tanto assim com sangue...

-Soube que quando a Câmara Secreta foi aberta alguns anos ele era o principal suspeito, mesmo aos doze anos todos achavam que na escola ninguém queria ver os nascidos trouxas mortos tanto quanto ele.

-Você sabe como é o Lucio, tentava colocar coisas na cabeça dele...

-E hoje ele é um Comensal da Morte, então acho que Lucio conseguiu.

-Não! – ela falou em triunfo – meu filho ainda tem salvação Frank, se você me ajudar podemos traze-lo para o lado certo...

-E você está do lado certo? – ele a cortou.

-Sempre estive! – então ergueu a manga da veste para mostrar o braço limpo, sem marcas. Ali onde todos pensavam estar marcada na carne a Marca Negra.

-Então porque entregou seu único filho?

-Eu não o entreguei – agora havia esperança em sua voz – Frank, você precisa me ajudar, precisamos resgatar o meu filho... ele ainda tem salvação!  
Ela segurou a mão dele entre as suas, parecia delirar.

-Ele ainda pode ser aquele garotinho que todos elogiavam, você só tem que ajuda-lo outra vez.

-Não se ajuda um Comensal da Morte.

-Como eu disse Lucio tentou fazer a cabeça de meu filho...

-E pelo visto funcionou.

-Mas ninguém pode fazer o coração - ela sorria esperançosa, parecia ter achado uma saída – não vou entregar meu filho ao Lord! Ainda quero me orgulhar dele de novo entende...

-Comensais não têm coração.

-Então meu filho não é um deles!

-Narcisa – ele abaixou-se ao lado dela – sempre soube que seria uma mãe coruja, mas não pode evitar o fato que Lucio transformou o garoto num verme, preconceituoso e...

Narcisa colocou o dedo nos lábios dele silenciando-o.

-Meu filho não é preconceituoso – falou num sussurro, mas devido ao silêncio todos ouviram – ele se parece mais comigo do que você pode imaginar.

-Então o jovem Draco Malfoy é um amigo dos trouxas? – falou afastando a mão dela.

-Não – falou sorrindo- mas está apaixonado por uma nascida trouxa. Ou como ele costuma dizer "Intragável sabe-tudo sangue-ruim"

Hermione ficou em choque. Rony pareceu ficar vermelho de raiva. Harry não acreditou no que estava ouvindo.

-Não entendi.

-Que parte?

-Você disse que seu filho está apaixonado por uma nascida trouxa e que chama ela de "sangue-ruim". Não me parece uma declaração, ou o romantismo mudou?

Ela sorriu. Agora estava confiante.

-Draco só tem um assunto nas férias: "a sabe-tudo". A senhorita-perfeição. Monitora, melhores notas, aluna modelo e linda. Varias vezes ele fica comentando que ela devia usar o cabelo sempre do mesmo jeito que usou no Baile de Inverno, porque ela estava magnifica! Mas é engraçado como funciona o coração dos jovens porque ele fala nela o tempo todo mas se você perguntar se ele está gostando dela, aí ele se zanga e muda radicalmente de assunto... não demorei a perceber, acho que percebi bem antes dele, mas demorei muito para ter uma simples confirmação, um leve sorriso quando, uma vez que Lucio já estava preso e eu desconfiada dos sentimentos de Draco com relação a garota, eu disse que não me incomodaria se ele estivesse gostando de alguém que não tivesse o sangue tão puro quanto o nosso. Ele mudou de assunto, mas aquele leve sorriso era e confirmação mais do que suficiente que podíamos começar de novo... uma vida normal... feliz...– o sorriso desapareceu – ...mas ai veio a Bella...

-Bellatrix? – o brilho nos olhos.

-Então Bella disse que o Lord queria Draco... – a voz sumiu, virou sussurro, as lágrimas voltaram – então deram aquela maldita missão a ele e a paz acabou. Só se falava nisso, só se pensava nisso... o Lord levou meu filho...

-Foi a Bellatrix – os olhos de Longbottom brilhavam – foi ela quem foi busca-lo. Foi ela que destruiu a paz, foi a Bellatrix! Podemos resolver isso, foi ela!

-É – ela não parecia muito certa – depois de Bella leva-lo ele voltou com a Marca. O Lord o tinha marcado para punir a Lucio pelos seus erros. 

Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos os olhos de Longbottom brilhavam mais que antes.

-Severo me disse uma vez que a Marca Negra que tinha era mais que uma ligação ao Lord, mais que uma cicatriz, - Longbottom falou mancinho, lembrando as palavras – Era a saudade de algo inexistente, estava ali para lembra-lo da vida que poderia ter tido.

Ela o olhou em compreensão. Sorriu mais triste que antes e confirmou com a cabeça.

-Desde que Draco foi marcado, não ouvi mais ele dizer o nome Granger...

-Granger? – Longbottom tentou lembrar onde o ouvira e mecanicamente se virou para Harry.

Todos olhavam o trio agora. Rony estava tão vermelho que não parecia passar bem. Harry estava com a sensação que era uma piada. Impossível! Inadmissível! Loucura! Olhou para Hermione a menina estava tão vermelha quanto era possível ficar. O silêncio chegava a doer nos ouvidos. Mione falou envergonhada.

-Sra. Malfoy – ela não tinha palavras – deve estar muito enganada – parecia querer se esconder – nós conhecemos seu filho em Hogwarts e o que a Sra. disse não faz sentido algum.

A sra. Malfoy parecia intrigada, o sr. Longbottom soltou uma leve exclamação quando lembrou onde ouvira o nome Granger.

-Porque eu estaria enganada?

-Bem... porque... Hermione Granger sou eu!

Silêncio.

-Eu sei. – falou como se fosse lógico.

-Ele me odeia!

-Nunca pense que conhece o coração de um rapaz. Acredite, eles conseguem ser mais complicados do que os das garotas!

-Complicações amorosas de adolescentes não é o caso no momento – Longbottom voltou a reunião, Mione não parecia mais tão capaz de prestar atenção como sempre – então o garoto tem uma chance?

-Sim!

-E você? Vai para casa ficar esperando noticias?

Ela hesitou, pareceu refletir por um momento. Olhou para todos na mesa parando um pouco em Harry e Hermione, depois voltou o olhar para Longbottom. Estava decidida.

-Não. Agora eu vou para o lado certo.

-A Narcisa Black que conheci faz anos era muito orgulhosa para mudar de lado. Se você abandonar o lado das Trevas estará abandonando seu marido imagino, e toda a vida que tiveram juntos. Seu orgulho deixará você abandonar o nome Malfoy?

-Sou mãe... não posso me dar ao luxo de ter orgulho... – mais um sorriso triste.

-Então está abandonando a Família Malfoy?

Hesitação, silêncio, murmúrio.

-Sim...

-Bem vinda a Ordem da Fênix! – ele estendeu a mão e ela a apertou firme – pelo que me lembro você é uma excelente bruxa!

Ele levantou-se e falou em seu tom de liderança se dirigindo a mesa.

-Quero apresentar a mais nova integrante da Ordem da Fênix!

Silêncio.

-Narcisa Black!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

N/A.2 Surpresos? Espero ter conseguido tornar o capítulo tão dramático quanto planejava. E fiquem calmos, Narcisa não era tão amiga assim de Lílian e os Marotos. Sei que deixei muita coisa no ar dessa vez mas prometo que terão explicação.

N/A.3: No próximo cap. finalmente haverá alguma ação, os shippers vão começar a se formar e algumas decisões serão tomadas. Menos drama e mais sensualidade num capitulo mais ativo do que dramático, mas não menos curioso.

próximo cap: COMPLICANDO

CONTINUEM COMENTANDO, ISSO SÓ VAI ME AJUDAR A CONTINUAR

OoooooooooO THANKS PELOS COMENTS OooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooO Lara Prince Malfoy OooooooooooooooooO


	5. Complicando

Capítulo 5  
Complicando

Ninguém soube como reagir diante daquilo, Longbottom continuava como se tivesse pressa em resolver os problemas que surgiram com esta sua decisão de incluir a sra. Malfoy.

-Narcisa, posso estar enganado, mas eu creio que agora a Mansão Malfoy não é mais um lugar seguro para você...

-Meu filho vai ser punido por minha decisão...

-Eu sei. Mas no momento é mais importante pensarmos em você. Será que estou certo em pensar que ela pode ficar nesta casa? – falou dirigiindo-se a sra. Waesley – esta á a sede da Ordem e deve amparar os seus integrantes. Por falar nisso – agora lembrara-se de algo importante – quero saber se aqui tem espaço para mim e meu filho. Bem eu quero estar sempre por perto, por isso quero vir, e meu filho se recusa a ficar longe de mim por um dia sequer...

Ele continuava olhando para a sra. Waesley que parecia só ter ouvido a idéia de uma Malfoy dividir o mesmo teto que ela. Piscou duas fezes antes de encarar o auror que ainda esperava suas respostas.

-Bem... – sua cara de desagrado não disfarçava suas palavras – acho que a casa é grande o suficiente para todos nós... – parecia não achar – e como o senhor disse, é sede da Ordem, mas não creio que a Sra. Malfoy – falou o nome com todo o nojo que este lhe provocava – não queira dividir a casa com a minha família.

As duas mulheres trocaram olhares de desagrado. Longbottom estava alheio a isso.

-Creio que Narcisa não se incomodará. Bem, então... acho que você deve mandar um elfo-doméstico de confiança buscar algumas roupas e coisas que você vai precisar.

-Claro que o farei! Se quiserem, ou melhor, se precisarem podem ficar com o elfo para empregado.

-Não acho apropriado, por servir a Família ele também receberá ordens do jovem Malfoy e não queremos isso.

-Tudo bem. – ela falou como se a idéia de se esconder do próprio filho não a agradasse.

Passaram alguns instantes enquanto ela chamava um elfo e dava ordens, depois de dar algumas sobre não falar aquilo para ninguém o elfo se foi e voltaram a reunião. Ela continuava na ponta da mesa e Longbottom ficara em pé caminhando ao redor da mesa.

-Creio que por hoje a reunião tenha chegado ao fim. Fica resolvido que amanhã no mesmo horário será feita a reunião sobre Hogwarts, entrementes tentamos mais informações junto ao ministério.

-Nada em especial para dizer Frank?

-Na verdade Alastor, eu tenho algumas coisas, mas bem vocês sabem o que torna Voldemort tão intocável, é o fato dele saber se manter escondido mesmo diante de todos. Tenho sim muitos assuntos para tratar com cada um aqui presente mais nenhum que possa dizer para os outros ouvirem.

Todos se mantiveram em silêncio. Aquilo não pareceu agradar a ninguém ali a não ser Moody e McGonagal.

-Com licença, sr. Longbottom? – Hermione levantara o braço como se estivesse em uma aula – a idéia principal segundo Dumbledore é "seremos tão fortes quanto formos unidos, e tão fracos quanto formos desunidos", como então o senhor planeja manter barreiras entre os integrantes da Ordem?

Harry não tinha pensado nisso, então achou uma boa pergunta. Todos pareciam concordar que ela tinha razão.

-srta. Granger – depois de Draco ele não esqueceria o nome dela tão cedo – não estou mantendo barreiras, estou separando informações. A idéia de Dumbledore não está errada mas uma vez que eu seja o líder, sei que ainda não sou, mas se eu for mudaremos isso que a srta. chama de "idéia principal". Tenho uma bem mais eficiente que essa.

-Então se o senhor se acha mais inteligente que o diretor – Mione estava com seu ar de sabe-tudo, isso fez Longbottom sorrir – me permite perguntar qual é essa sua idéia para o caso de "SE" o senhor chegar a ser o líder?

-Claro! Ela é bem simples: "uma corrente é tão forte quanto seu elo mais fraco", basta o mais fraco de nós ser pego e dirá o bastante para destruir mesmo os mais fortes. O mais fraco de nós pode ser a destruição de toda a Ordem da Fênix!

-Mas o senhor está guardando as informações em si. O elo mais importante, e se for o mais fraco? Como poderemos saber? – Mione estava decidida.

Ele sorriu de uma forma estranha. Humor negro talvez. Olhar perdido mais uma vez.

-Vejo como se fosse agora, um grupo de Comensais liderados por Júnior e Bella torturando Alice diante de mim... – pareceu cansado, ferido. Respirou fundo tentando recuperar o ar em seus pulmões – Posso ver o rosto deles... eles querem que eu fale e dizem que só assim pararão... Alice sofre, me olha e me pede para que eu faça a dor parar. Ela chora. Eu estou de joelhos desarmado e Alice diante de mim... ela me olha e implora, Bella fala alguma coisa bem perto de meu ouvido mas não ouço, estou olhando para os olhos de Alice, ela chora enquanto me olha, e de repente ela pára de me olhar... os olhos perdem o brilho, ela não me vê mais. Não tive muito tempo para entender o porque disto, Júnior diz que se eu não falar eles me matam, eu olho para Alice que está no chão com o olhar vazio, Bella aponta a varinha para mim e eu a olho nos olhos... brilhantes... escuros... então eu disse "Mate-me", depois disso veio a dor... muita dor, caí, vi os olhos de Alice outra vez antes de fechar os meus. Que só abri a alguns dias. 

Voltou-se para a mesa e para Mione.

-Sacrifiquei a sanidade de minha esposa por um segredo, e também a minha por cerca de dezesseis anos. Se acontecer de novo srta., não se preocupe, prefiro morrer que entregar alguém. Se eu der sorte, dessa vez eles me matam e não usam ninguém para me obrigar a falar.

Hermione pareceu envergonhada, mas sem dúvida estava mais penalizada com a história do bruxo. Não conseguia nem imaginar uma coisa como aquela.

-E Potter também tem seus segredos – Longbottom falou a seu melhor estilo Snape – e ficaram seguros com ele, não é?

Harry não respondeu. Deram a reunião como encerrada, a sra. Waesley acompanhou Longbottom para onde seria o quarto deles, deixando Tonks mostrar o da sra. Malfoy. O trio foi direto para a biblioteca discutir a reunião. Chegando lá encontraram Neville e Gina conversando. Os dois vieram ao encontro deles. 

-Neville, seu pai foi olhar um quarto para vocês ficarem – disse Mione tentando se livrar dos amigos – sua mãe está mostrando a ele Gina. Por que não vão olhar?

Gina não gostou do "expulsa" discreto de Mione mas nada fez. Os dois saíram.

-Estou cansado! – Rony exclamou mostrando a veracidade da frase.

-E eu estou ficando maluco – Harry simplesmente achava que era muita informação para assimilar, olhou a penseira que continuava no mesmo lugar que deixaram e lhe pareceu que fazia séculos que estivera ali.

-O que vocês acharam mais interessante na reunião? – Hermione nunca deixava assuntos importantes para depois.

-Ah, eu não sei bem – Harry tentou se recompor, já estava jogado no divã que ficava encostado na parede em frente ao grande armário de onde tiraram a penseira.

-Que história era aquela do Malfoy estar gostando de você? – Rony quase gritara com Hermione como se ela tivesse culpa.

-Rony, estamos aqui exatamente para tentar descobrir o que era verdadeiro naquela reunião...

-E eu to aqui querendo saber se ele tinha algum motivo para isso! Mione, você andou dando espaço para o Malfoy?

-RONY??!!

-Parem com isso! – tudo que ele precisava agora era de uma briga entre os amigos – se explica Mione, o que não pareceu verdadeiro, além claro do Malfoy estar afim de você.

-Muita coisa Harry – ela agora ignorava Rony – Longbottom estava brincando com os sentimentos da sra. Malfoy o que quer dizer que não deve gostar dela tanto assim ou teria mais cuidado. Ele parece ter perdoado o Draco e assim ter trago Narcisa para nosso lado mas ela é irmã de Bellatrix, e ele preferiu não comentar o fato. E aquela de sua mãe ser amiga dela nem ele engoliu. Sinceramente, não aceitei quase nada do que foi dito, mas sem dúvida ele deve se achar mais inteligente que Dumbledore. Ah, acho que também estou cansada – disse se sentando numa cadeira ao lado de Rony perto da mesa de estudos.

-O que eu não consigo imaginar é uma Malfoy na Ordem.

-E eu é o Malfoy gostando da Mione!

Um certo silêncio se abateu sobre eles e passaram algum tempo meditando sobre suas preocupações. Até que o tempo lhes chamou a atenção.

-Minha nossa! – admirou-se Hermione – já vai dar meia-noite, é melhor irmos dormir.

-É – Harry se levantou e foi até a porta mas quando fez menção de abri-la viu um casal se aproximando pelo corredor, coisa que lhe chamou mais atenção que as idéias de Hermione. Uma vez que não fora visto se aproveitou ao ter uma idéia.

-Venham! – chamou os amigos rápido para dentro do grande armário - venham logo!

Ainda espantados com o chamado os dois correram e entraram. Com Harry era assim, você agia e depois perguntava o por que. Mal deu tempo de fecharem a porta do armário e murmurarem um feitiço para ele não ser aberto por fora a porta da biblioteca se abriu e entraram silenciosamente Narcisa Malfoy e Frank Longbottom. 

Eles entraram e fecharam a porta. Mantiveram silêncio, Longbottom sentou-se no mesmo divã em que Harry estivera e que ficava bem em frente ao armário que tinha na porta detalhes em vidro que permitia o trio os ver mas graças a um feitiço rápido de Hermione (de quem mais seria?) não permitia aos dois ver o interior do armário. A sra. Malfoy sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Você queria falar comigo Frank?

-Só algumas perguntas que não eram adequadas fazer em público.

-Pergunte o que quiser.

-Draco é filho de Severo?

-O QUÊ?? ESTÁ LOUCO??

A mulher parecia ter levado um choque, mudou de postura, passou as mãos no cabelo. Encarou Longbottom como se ele estivesse realmente louco. Este estava apenas sério. O trio se remexeu no armário. Harry e Rony estavam encostados nas paredes dele enquanto Hermione estava em pé entre os dois, estava muito apertado.

-O que você pensa que está dizendo?

-Estou dizendo que não consigo ver Severo fazer um Voto Perpétuo por qualquer um. Em uma noite ele destruiu tudo o que tinha batalhado para ter durante toda uma vida, e você não vai me convencer dizendo que ele "gosta" do garoto.

-São dezesseis anos, você não sabe que tipo de sentimento Severo criou por ele...

-O de pai e filho? – perguntou inocente.

-Sou casada Frank! Quem você pensa que é para chegar fazendo perguntas e...

-Mexendo em feridas que viraram cicatrizes? Como eu disse é como se eu acordasse hoje, melhor, como se eu viajasse no tempo e visse no que as pessoas se transformaram, o que elas fizeram com a vida delas ou com a dos outros, ou mesmo o que pequenas coisas podem ter causado. Estou vendo a Teoria do Caos ser provada diante de mim com muito desgosto. Sabe porque? É que eu conclui que nela não há finais felizes. Não importa o que você fez, ou quem você foi, muito menos quem você só tentou ser.

-É Frank... você não pode chegar e abrir feridas.

-Severo é o pai do menino?

-Não.

-Então porque este cuidado?

-Porque queria ser.

-Querer é o suficiente?

-Pergunte a ele, droga! Só sei que foi até agora.

-Quando foi a última vez que o viu?

-Alguns dias depois do funeral de Dumbledore, ele veio me dizer que Draco estava bem.

-Você pode entrar em contato com ele?

-Não.

-Se falaram depois desse dia?

-Não.

-Quando foi a última vez que viu seu filho?

-Foi antes dele ir para Hogwarts.

-Têm se comunicado?

-Quando ele estava na escola escrevia as vezes dizendo sentir saudades.

-Depois da fuga?

-Não.

-Falou com ele, ou recebeu correspondência?

-Não.

-O que você acha sobre esse silêncio?

-O que eu acho? Acho que o Lord matou meu filho. Acho que o está torturando. Acho que ele me abandonou. Frank... eu não sei nem se meu filho esta vivo.

-Tudo bem, vamos descobrir. Agora diga-me, você ainda tem um caso com Severo?

-Frank, isso faz tanto tempo...

-Então diga o que mudou.

-Sou casada...

-Já era naquela época.

-Tenho uma vida! Quer dizer, tinha. Marido e filho... tinha que me acostumar com a idéia, e Severo foi para Hogwarts.

-Sei. Efeito Borboleta.

-Que?

-Um detalhe no passado mudou todo o futuro, se você tivesse casado com Severo estariam com Draco, em casa, numa cidade trouxa, Severo ensinando em Hogwarts, você feliz. E o Lord das Trevas seria para vocês apenas uma noticia do Profeta Diário. Mas você preferiu o Malfoy, sangue-puro. Severo ficou sozinho e foi procurar o único que acolhia, você deu seu filho ao Lord, e foi infeliz a vida toda. É engraçado viajar no tempo e ver o futuro das pessoas...

-Não achei engraçado.

-Nem eu.

Se encararam por um momento. Estavam sérios. Pareciam mais cansados do que o trio. A sra. Malfoy recostou-se no divã demonstrando cansaço, ele ficou a observa-la.

-Está tão bonita quanto antes. – Harry concordava, estava linda.

-Frank, são seus olhos amigos.

-Não. O um dos irmãos Waesleys não tirava os olhos de você.

-Quê? Eles me odeiam Frank – ela falou achando engraçado.

-Vi bem como ele te olhava... olhava não! Devorava com os olhos... – falou com malicia. Ela sorriu.

Voltou a posição anterior e passou a mão no rosto dele acariciando. Falou com a foz sedutora.

-Meu marido está preso a mais de um ano... – aproximou-se do rosto dele – estou sentindo falta de homem...

Sem esperar resposta ela o beijou. Foi um beijo forte, malicioso, quente. Eles simplesmente começaram a se agarrar no divã.

Harry tomou fôlego. Não podia dizer que era uma visão desagradável, agora que não tinha mais o nariz empinado a sra. Malfoy estava linda. Mas a idéia de ficar olhando enquanto estava trancado num armário com Rony e Hermione não era das melhores. Foi então que sentiu o quanto Hermione estava perto de si. Como o armário não era tão grande ela teve que ficar espremida entre os dois, o que para Harry não era problema já que não a via como garota, mas devido a situação... Ele podia sentir todo o corpo de Mione encostado no dele, a amiga estava de frente pra ele. Do divã em frente vinham gemidos, a sra. Malfoy sentou-se no colo de Longbottom de frente para ele, as pernas abertas, afastando o vestido que cobria suas coxas grossas, tão deliciosa... Harry sentiu Mione se encostar ainda mais nele, apertando o corpo dela contra o dele. Levou só um segundo para ele entender que ela estava na verdade se afastando de Rony. Ela sabia que Harry a via como amiga mas Rony... era melhor se afastar!

Longbottom afastou as alças do vestido de Narcisa deixando-o cair-lhe até a cintura. Mesmo vendo apenas as costas dela era uma visão deslumbrante.  
Entre os movimentos do casal dava para visualizar os seios dela enquanto esta retirava a camisa dele. Estavam em brasa! Ele a deitou no divã e deitou-se por cima.

Harry suspirou mais uma vez, a amiga escondeu o rosto corado no ombro dele enquanto pensava em uma solução para a situação tão inapropriada! Harry suspirou ainda mais uma vez e só então notou que sua respiração estava muito descompassada, podia sentir o corpo de Hermione tão pressionado ao seu que chegava a lhe trazer maus pensamentos. Mas a cena no divã definitivamente o estava deixando preocupado, seu corpo parecia estar tomando decisões sem a permissão de seu cérebro, quer dizer, nem seu cérebro ele controlava mais! Era melhor se controlar porque Mione não demoraria a descobrir que reações eram essas, se é que já não descobrira, colada nele como estava. Engoliu em seco. O coração de Mione descompassado de vergonha e o dele de excitação! Coração de Mione? No momento ele só pensava em seus seios. "É a Mione, você ta louco?", seria sua consciência? Ela ergueu as mãos tentando abraça-lo, aconchegou-se ainda mais, olhou-o nos olhos. Estava muito corada, seus olhos brilhavam de vergonha, ela engoliu em seco. Sem duvida ela tinha notado as reações dele e agora ele se sentia mal por ela. No aperto ele conseguiu erguer uma mão e acariciar o cabelo dela, ela entendeu o carinho e escondeu o rosto outra vez. Ele próprio fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar, coisa que era bem difícil na presente situação mas tentou mesmo assim. Afinal era pela Mione. Deve ter dado certo porque ela se acomodou mais ainda em seus braços.

-Que foi isso? – Longbottom parara e agora estava de joelhos no divã olhando para a porta. A sra. Malfoy estava em brasa e chocada por ele ter parado.

-Isso o quê? – perguntou ainda deitada semi-nua.

-Shiii!!!! – ele pediu silêncio se levantou e foi até a porta. Parou e ficou escutando.

Mione tirou o rosto do ombro de Harry e olhou para Longbottom também. Ele estava só de cueca, as roupas espalhadas pela biblioteca. Mione engoliu em seco, ele tinha um corpo bonito, nem parecia ter estado num hospital por anos. Continuava a escutar.

Ele pegou a capa de veludo de Narcisa e jogou sobre os ombros se cobrindo e foi até a porta. Devagar a abriu e espiou lá fora.

-Jovem Waesley, o que está acontecendo?

-Eu estava procurando o senhor – era Carlinhos, ele fez menção de entrar na biblioteca mas Longbottom lhe impediu, não antes de ele ver de relance a sra. Malfoy se cobrindo com a capa preta do auror. – Os Comensais estão atacando uma vila trouxa e o Ministério ainda não foi avisado. Moody quer ir lá, parece que o ataque é grande e talvez o Ministério precise de nossa ajuda.

-Nós iremos.

-A ordem é "Peguem as varinhas e venham". Ah... No caso de vocês é bom vestirem alguma coisa também.

-Pode deixar, não vamos esquecer.

Antes de uma resposta fechou a porta.

-Vista-se, temos que ir caçar Comensais. Será bom que eles te vejam conosco, assim não ficaram em dúvida.

-Eu não seria mais útil como espiã?

-Nunca deixe uma pessoa que não tem certeza de que lado está fazer jogo  
duplo.

-Então quer que me vejam para não me aceitarem de volta?

-Quase. Para não confiarem em você. E se seu filho ou Severo estiverem lá, tudo fica mais fácil.

-Se você diz.

Já estavam vestidos. Pegaram suas respectivas capas e hesitaram.

-Acho que o vestido não é apropriado para a batalha.

-Agradeço por me lembrar. – ela falou e dirigiu-se para fora da sala, mas ele a segurou e a puxou para um beijo. Depois do beijo ele se precipitou para fora da sala mas dessa vez ela o segurou.

-Frank... se meu filho estiver lá... não o mate...

-Se ele estiver lá, não será você mas sim as atitudes dele que o matarão ou  
salvarão.

Saiu sem dar tempo de resposta. Ela não hesitou e saiu também para preparar-se para a batalha. O trio saiu do armário ofegante. Na verdade ainda estavam assim pela situações constrangedora que acabaram de passar mas era melhor apagar aquilo.

-Acho que temos uma batalha para ir – Harry falou tentando ser (parecer) normal.

-Então é melhor irmos logo – completou Hermione puxando a varinha e saindo também.

Harry ainda trocou um olhar com Rony antes de sair e viu que o amigo estava bem mais "afetado" do que ele pelo sena no armário.   
Estava visivelmente excitado.

Harry saiu apressado deixando Rony se recompondo, o silêncio era incomodo, chegou na sala onde já estava o sr. Waesley, Lupin, Tonks, Moody e Longbottom que parecia bem serio e frio agora. Nenhum ali podia dizer que este tivera momentos tão "quentes" antes.

Todos se viraram quando a sra. Malfoy chegou com um traje mais esportivo no lugar do vestido, embora este também fosse preto. Continuava com a capa preta de veludo caríssima que tinha um delicado "M" colocado no peito.  
O brasão da Família Malfoy. Longbottom se aproximou dela e com um feitiço substituiu por um "B" de aspecto poderoso.

-Fica melhor assim. – falou e deu as costas. Ela ergueu a mão e tocou levemente aquele que Harry sabia ser o brasão da Família Black.

O "casal" trocou um olhar serio. Frio. Distante. Mione e Rony chegaram, depois Carlinhos com a mãe preocupada e pedindo para se cuidarem e Gina e Neville que ficariam com ela. Os vendo chegar usaram um complexo feitiço para poder aparatar dentro da casa (era protegida) ao mesmo tempo que não poderiam desaparatar ali se quisessem. Todos foram aparatando, Harry viu que Longbottom não parecia ter pressa, apesar de ligado a situação estava distante. Acenou para Neville e com um último olhar frio para Harry aparatou.

Harry também acenou para os amigos e lembrando da cena na biblioteca pensou na frieza no olhar de Frank Longbottom e tinha que concordar, aquela notícia fora um banho frio e tanto! 

N/A.2:. Acho que este foi o capítulo mais simples até agora, então tenho pouco para comentar. Espero que o toque sensual não tenha decepcionado.

N/A.3: Próximo capitulo Ordem da Fênix vs. Comensais da Morte,. Veremos aurores em ação de verdade, bem ao estilo de Frank, quero dizer.  
CONTINUEM COMENTANDO, ISSO SÓ VAI ME AJUDAR A POSTAR MAIS RÁPIDO

§THANKS PELOS COMENTS§

§Lara Malfoy§


	6. Missing Se Eu Sangrar

**N.A.: 3 anos depois...**

**Well, faz 3 anos que parei de atualizar essa fic. 3 anos. Em parte por achar que ninguém mais se interessaria por uma fic pós Livro 6 quando todos falavam do 7. Me enganei. Muitos ainda comentam (me xingam também) cobrando por atualizações. Estou trabalhando num novo projeto, um possível 'Livro 8', que ignora o epílogo de DH e é como essa fic 'abomina qualquer padrão esperado'. Mas esse não é o motivo de ter voltado aqui...**

**Voltei, porque tive a impressão que nunca consigo terminar nada que tento fazer.**

**Bom, vou testar a sorte e tentar terminar esse daqui...**

**N.A.2: Nem eu sei porque só postei 5 capítulos aqui, eu já escrevi essa fic até o 11...**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Harry Potter e o Estranho R.A.B.**

Capítulo 6  
**MISSING – Se eu sangrar**

Desaparataram numa rua escura, mas a uns 30metros dali podia se ver as luzes. Luzes de vários feitiços que eram usados por um grupo de pelo menos uma dúzia de Comensais da Morte. Gritos ecoavam na noite, choro, risadas. Havia trouxas flutuando por cima do grupo, ao redor destes dementadores, 3 estavam visíveis. Parecia um grande pandemônio. As casas estavam escuras e silenciosas, talvez todos os seus habitantes estivessem no meio daquela tortura. A Ordem da Fênix parou em fila olhando o tumulto a frente. Pareciam meio horrorizados com tudo o que viam. Harry sentiu medo, mantinha a varinha erguida. Todas essas impressões aconteceram em questão de segundos. Rápido como o medo veio ele foi embora. Longbottom deu alguns passos a frente se destacando do grupo. O receio estava em todos mas não nele. Não parecia horrorizado, só ligeiramente irritado. Era um líder. Ergueu a varinha para a multidão. Os Comensais da Morte ainda não tinham notado a presença da Ordem da Fênix. No escuro, Harry pôde divisar um brilho no olhar do auror quando ele gritou para a noite.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Um imenso pássaro prateado saiu da ponta de sua varinha e Harry poderia ter certeza que o ouviu gritar se não tivesse mais certeza ainda que patronos não emitiam som. Mas parece que os comensais o ouviram também pois todos se viraram para ver, assim como pareceu a Harry que todos tremeram ao vê-lo. O patrono em forma de ave sobrevoou os bruxos das trevas. Daquela distancia eram apenas vultos encapuzados. Ergueram a varinha. A batalha começou.

OoooO

1 ANO ANTES

- Está apaixonado Draco?

O jovem despertou dos devaneios e olhou para a mãe sentada a mesa com ele. Os dois estavam sozinhos na sala de jantar da mansão. Desde que seu pai fora preso a vida havia se tornado imensamente mais triste ali. O jantar estava posto diante dele mas ele nem tocara na comida. Sua mãe falara baixo, confidente. Ele mal ouviu o que ela disse tão longe seus pensamentos estavam dali.

- O quê? – perguntou ainda desligado.

- Você tem andado tão estranho, tão distante. Pensei que podia ser alguma garota tomando conta de seus pensamentos, na sua idade é bem normal...

- Não tem nada haver – ele cortou a conversa – meu pai está preso e talvez pegue perpétua em Azkaban. Não consigo parar de pensar nisso...

- Mesmo? Porque eu acho que você não estava pensando nele...

- Ótimo – falou irônico – então no que eu estava pensando?

Narcisa o olhou atenta. Ela tinha certeza no quê, mas daí a convence-lo a falar era outra história.

- Meu filho – começou delicada – se você está gostando de alguma menina pode me falar, eu vou entender e vou adorar ouvi-lo...

- Lamento desaponta-la mas não gosto de ninguém!

Baixou a cabeça tentado encerrar a conversa.

- Draco, agora que somos só você e eu, se você estiver gostando de alguma garota que não tenha o sangue tão "puro" quanto o nosso... acredite, eu vou entender, e até apoiar...

Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar a mãe. Ela não podia estar falando sério! Será que percebera alguma coisa? Mas nem havia o que perceber! Ele não estava gostando de ninguém mesmo...

- A senhora deve estar brincando comigo. Eu? Apaixonado por uma garota de sangue-ruim?

- Olha os nomes que usa Draco! E sinceramente? não vejo nada de mais...

- Isso nunca vai acontecer mãe! NUNCA!

Ficaram se encarando um momento em silêncio. Para acabar com a conversa Draco resolveu sair dali. Deu as costas e caminhou a passos decididos em direção a porta, mas antes de abri-la olhou para trás. A mãe continuava a olha-lo. Foi espontâneo, a principio nem notou mas um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Ela também sorrio. Ele corou e deu as costas, porque o sorriso ele não conseguiria tirar dali. Narcisa sabia disso muito bem, assim como sabia que o nome daquele sorriso era "A Sabe-Tudo da Granger". Talvez pudessem ter uma vida normal agora. Uma vida feliz, sem medos e segredos.

Mas aí veio Bellatrix, e a paz foi embora tão rápida quanto veio.

OoooO

Harry sentiu o sangue escorrer quente em seu braço ferido. O esquadrão do Ministério tinha chegado e agora lutava junto a Ordem contra os Comensais. Tinham conseguido resgatar os trouxas, agora tentavam dominar os Comensais. Não pareciam ser tão fortes, não deviam ser importantes para Voldemort, deviam ser de segundo escalão. Com a exceção de um que estava bem no centro e que agora duelava com Longbottom, que parecia tão tranqüilo como se lutasse contra uma criança. Bloqueava e contra-atacava, parecia estar brincando se não fosse por sua feição séria. O Comensal devia ser o líder dos outros, usava Maldições fortes dignas do primeiro escalão. Longbottom pareceu cansar da brincadeira e atacou pra valer.

- CRUCIO!!!

O Comensal caiu se contorcendo de dor. Já estava ferido, parecia muito fraco, tinha poucas possibilidades de ganhar, ou pelo menos contra-atacar. Harry achou a cena muito estranha. Passou anos vendo Neville se encolher diante da palavra Cruciatus por causa dos pais, e agora o senhor Longbottom usava a Maldição que quase o matou sem se abalar com isso. E ainda tinha o fato de que Maldições Imperdoáveis só seriam fortes se você tivesse prazer em executa-las. Afinal, que tipo de auror ele era?

Longbottom suspendeu o feitiço. O bruxo das Trevas ainda no chão. Os integrantes da Ordem fizeram um circulo deixando o Comensal no centro. Finalmente Harry via os amigos! Haviam se afastado quando começaram a lutar e no meio da batalha não via ninguém. Agora podia ver, Rony mancava mas Hermione parecia muito bem ao lado de Narcisa Malfoy.

O Comensal da Morte levantou-se com muito custo, ainda tinha a capa cobrindo o rosto. Ergueu a varinha trêmulo, a mão banhada em sangue. Uma tentativa inútil de atacar. Estava de 8 para 1. Pela ordem o trio, Longbottom, sra. Malfoy, Tonks, Lupin e Moody. Contra ele, ferido, esgotado, sozinho. O Comensal lançou feitiços inúteis que foram bloqueados sem dificuldade. Porque não se entregava de uma vez? Todos o olhavam zangados, por todos os trouxas que ele havia ferido pegaria sem dúvida perpétua em Azkaban. Isso é o que todos imaginavam, mas o "líder" da Ordem não costumava mandar ninguém para Azkaban. Deu um passo a frente e encarou o bruxo ferido. Não tinha emoção em sua voz quando Longbottom lançou o feitiço.

- SECTUMSEMPRA!

E o peito do Comensal foi cortado como que por espadas invisíveis. O sangue respingou o rosto de Longbottom e de Harry, mas eles nem piscaram. Estavam olhando o comensal soltar a varinha. Pareceu uma eternidade o tempo que ele levou para sentir a dor. Pareceu que a cena estava em câmera lenta quando ele caiu de joelhos derrotado. O capuz caiu descobrindo sua cabeça e mostrando seu rosto antes oculto.

- NÃO!!!!!!

Harry não precisou ouvir o grito desesperado de Narcisa Malfoy ou reconhecer o cabelo loiro sujo de sangue do bruxo ao chão. Harry estava bem atrás de Longbottom então pode encarar o jovem Comensal nos olhos. Isso era o bastante, porque os olhos cinzas de Draco Malfoy eram inconfundíveis.

OoooO

Draco sabia que não voltaria mais. Abraçou a mãe em forma de despedida e embarcou no trem. Não deixaram ele visitar o pai em Azkaban antes de ir para a escola. Mas isso não fazia mal. Seu pai não sentiria sua falta. Olhou pela janela do trem a paisagem tão bonita na qual nunca reparara antes. Pensou em tantas coisas que não reparara antes e em coisas que o fizera tarde demais. Já não adiantava mais pensar nisso.

**Please, please forgive me,****  
****But I won't be home again.****  
****Maybe someday you'll look out,****  
****And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:****  
****Isn't something missing?**

_Por favor, por favor me perdoe__  
__Mas eu não estarei em casa de novo__  
__Talvez um dia você acordará__  
__E dificilmente consciente você dirá a ninguém:__  
__"Não tem algo faltando?"_

Queria ter falado com seu pai. Queria ter falado com tantas pessoas! Mas parecia que as pessoas não queriam mais falar com ele. Passou o ano dizendo a si mesmo que agora era importante, que o Lord o considerava, que seria o melhor entre os Comensais da Morte. Passara o ano se enganando porque sabia que o Lord não se importava com ele. Que tinha que continuar porque se importava com algumas pessoas, mesmo que essas não se importassem com ele. Tinha que continuar porque as amava. Mesmo que ninguém se importasse com esses sentimentos "tão nobres".

**You won't cry for my absence, I know****  
****You forgot me long ago.****  
****Am I that unimportant?****  
****Am I so insignificant?****  
****Isn't something missing?****  
****Isn't someone missing me?**

_Você não chorará a minha ausência, eu sei__  
__Você me esqueceu a algum tempo__  
__Serei eu tão desimportante?__  
__Serei eu tão insignificante?__  
__Não tem algo faltando?__  
__Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?_

Quando chegou a Hogwarts sua dor só aumentou. Lá estava ela: a Granger! Cercada de amigos e de pessoas com as quais se importava, pessoas que se importavam com ela! Potter e Wesel arrumaram namoradas, ela ficou sozinha. Era essa a hora, talvez se ele tentasse, talvez se falasse o que sentia, talvez... Mas não! O Lord lhe dera uma missão, talvez se o Lord não existisse...

Ou talvez nem assim. Porque a Granger olharia para ele? Passara a vida toda humilhando-a, com que direito ia esperar mais que nojo da parte dela? Como podia chegar a pensar em "gostar"? talvez quando tudo isso terminasse eles pudessem ter uma chance de ficar juntos. Ah, como se ele fosse terminar isso vivo. Talvez quando ele morrer, Hermione sinta algo. Talvez... não é, Hermione?

**Even though I'd be sacrificed,****  
****You won't try for me, not now.****  
****Though I'd die to know you love me,****  
****I'm all alone.****  
****Isn't someone missing me?**

_Mesmo eu sendo sacrificado__  
__Você não tentará por mim, não agora__  
__Mesmo eu morrendo para saber que você me ama__  
__Eu estou sozinho__  
__Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?_

Draco sentia muita dor, mas não conseguia saber o que estava fazendo. Estranho. Não devia sentir dor, antes estava se sentindo tão bem! Mesmo que depois viesse o arrependimento, não. Esse vinha agora. Já se arrependia pelo que nem sabia que podia fazer. Sentiu uma dor forte no peito e viu um homem parado a sua frente, a varinha erguida para ele. Será que finalmente acabaria? Será que morreria ali? Lamentava, não ia voltar para casa nunca mais. Sentiu uma dor nos joelhos quando tocaram o chão. Mas logo voltou a não sentir nada. Queria ir para casa outra vez. Queria vez sua mãe. Queria ver a Granger. Hermione... ela nunca ia saber o quanto ele a amou.

**Please, please forgive me,****  
****But I won't be home again.****  
****I know what you do to yourself,****  
****I breathe deep and cry out:****  
****Isn't something missing?****  
****Isn't someone missing me?**

_Por favor, por favor me perdoe__  
__Mas eu não estarei em casa de novo__  
__Eu sei o que você faz com você mesmo__  
__Estremece por dentro e grita para fora:__  
__"Não tem algo faltando?__  
__Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?"_

OoooO

- Draco... – Narcisa sussurrou pegando o filho nos braços. Ele tinha os olhos abertos mas não parecia consciente. Ela puxou a varinha e trêmula tentou curar seus ferimentos, mas ela mal podia vê-los.

- Ele vai... – Tonks não terminou a frase. Não precisava.

Narcisa havia se sentado no chão e tinha o corpo do filho apoiado no seu. Draco sangrava muito e seus olhos iam se fechando devagar. Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Narcisa para o rosto de Draco. O cabelo loiro estava sujo de sangue, os olhos cinzas perdiam o brilho. Ela olhou para Longbottom com uma fúria intensa e falou entre soluços.

- Se ele morrer... Eu juro que eu te mato Frank!

- Ele escolheu o caminho dele – Moody interrompeu – o garoto procurou isso ao vir torturar trouxas.

- Não! – ela estava em fúria, talvez consigo mesma por não conseguir ajuda-lo – Ele já estava dominado, iria para Azkaban... MAS IRIA VIVO, FRANK!!! Você matou ele, você matou meu filho...

A voz sumindo ela agarrou o filho com desespero. Se rendeu, não havia o que fazer. Harry lembrou-se de Snape curando o próprio Malfoy do mesmo feitiço. Eram cortes feitos por Arte das Trevas, não é qualquer um que os cura. Narcisa sabia disso assim como todos ali. Por isso todos ficaram calados olhando penalizados a mulher que tinha o seu único filho agonizando em seus braços. Longbottom ainda não tinha dito nada, continuava onde estava quando lançou o feitiço, agora se aproximou calmo e ajoelhou-se a frente de Narcisa.

- Deixa eu ver os olhos dele Narcisa. – aquela antiga calma de Snape.

- Você não vai tocar no meu filho! – ela o abraçou com mais força como que para protege-lo.

- Ele não me olhou quando o ataquei. Quero ver os olhos dele... você quer salvar seu filho, não quer?

- Você não pode curar ele...

- Digamos que eu conheça um feitiço contra-maldição que sirva para esses machucados – ela parou de chorar, não parecia acreditar no que ouvia – se ele for atendido rápido, quero dizer.

- E porque você não disse antes? – ela ainda abraçava o filho.

- Porque eu não salvo Comensais.

Os dois se encararam por um momento. Devagar e assustada ela afastou o rosto de Draco do corpo dela. Os olhos já estavam fechados. Todos chegaram perto para ver. Ele tinha o aspecto de que já estava morto. Longbottom ergueu uma pálpebra, os olhos estavam parados. Manteve uma mão no rosto de Draco para olha-lo bem e com a outra ergueu a varinha.

- Segure-o. CRUCIO!

Draco abriu os olhos, o feitiço só durou um estante mas foi o bastante para fazer o sangue jorrar por seus cortes. Narcisa estava tão pálida que parecia ter sentido mais dor que o filho. O sangue-puro do garoto respingou a todos. Hermione que estava por trás de Narcisa limpou o rosto horrorizada. Draco fechou os olhos outra vez, mas arfava. Longbottom falou para ele.

- Abra os olhos garoto – sem reação, talvez Draco estivesse inconsciente – sua mãe está aqui, para proteger você, abra os olhos.

Nenhuma reação. O loiro não parecia ouvi-lo. O sangue escorria mais que antes. Longbottom ergueu uma pálpebra, ele piscou e abriu os olhos. Estavam perdidos no nada. Não parecia ver o rosto da mãe. Longbottom colocou a ponta da varinha em seus cortes aumentando sua dor ele tentou se mexer mas estava fraco demais. Narcisa parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, ela afastou a varinha do corpo do filho.

- Você não vai mais machucar meu filho! – mas Frank olhava ainda para o rosto de Draco e sorrio.

- Mãe? – a voz saíra fraca, e pela primeira vez ele parecia olhar alguma coisa. O rosto da mãe.

- Ah... Draco... meu filho... – ela moveu-se para ajeita-lo nos braços deixando assim que ele visse quem estava por trás dela.

- Hermione?

Todos pararam. Mione congelou, eles se encararam por alguns segundos mas o contato visual foi interrompido por Longbottom que pegou Malfoy nos braços e se levantou. Narcisa levou um segundo para entender e se levantar também.

- O que está fazendo?

- Vou leva-lo para a cede da Ordem e curá-lo antes que o Ministério o prenda. É melhor que nem o vejam aqui. – falava rápido – ele não tem muito tempo, temos que ir. Vou aparatar com ele, nos vemos lá.

- Porque vai salvar um Comensal? – Tonks perguntou não entendendo a mudança repentina.

- Simples – quem respondeu foi Moody, Frank aparatou com Malfoy – o garoto está sob a Maldição Impérios!

OoooO

Draco sentia paz agora. Estava tudo acabando. Nunca mais seria usado. Nunca mais seria torturado. Mas nunca mais veria Hermione.

Como ele queria vê-la mais uma vez. Poder falar o que sentia. Mas agora estava morrendo, e talvez ela ate ficasse feliz com sua morte. Um Comensal a menos no mundo! Queria parar com tudo aquilo. Desde que descobrira que o ódio virara amor ele tinha decidido que não seguiria Voldemort. Foi então que sua mãe disse que ele podia ama-la, que iria apóia-lo em suas escolhas, mesmo que fosse uma sangue-ruim... uma nascida trouxa! Ele achou que ainda havia tempo, que podia e por mais de uma semana imaginou voltar a Hogwarts com ela. Como seria tudo tão diferente... mas fora marcado. Era um Comensal agora e Hermione odeia Comensais. Tentara matar Dumbledore. Fizera tanta coisa que ela devia o odiar mais que antes. Não podia viver com esse pensamento.

Sentiu dor outra vez e abriu os olhos.

- Mãe?

Estou delirando. Este então é o fim! Amou tanto a Granger que morreria feliz se pudesse vê-la mais uma vez... Merlin deve ter ouvido seus pedidos.

- Hermione?

Pôde ver os olhos tristes dela, mas só por um segundo. A dor passou outra vez. Hermione, veja meu sangue, eu quero que saiba que se eu sangro hoje, é por você! Por que te amo... e prefiro morrer do que saber que me odeia. Sangro por você, mesmo sabendo que você não se importa com isso. Será que você vai sentir a minha falta?

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,****  
****Knowing you don't care.****  
****And if I sleep just to dream of you****  
****And wake without you there,****  
****Isn't something missing?****  
****Isn't something...**

_E se eu sangrar, eu sangrarei__  
__Sabendo que você não se importa__  
__E se eu dormir só para sonhar com você__  
__E acordar sem você lá__  
__Não tem algo faltando?__  
__Não tem algo..._

OoooO

O trio voltou com os outros para a Ordem. Gina disse que Malfoy estava num quarto com Frank e Narcisa. Falou também que ele tinha mandado Neville entrar em contato com o dono da casa, o curandeiro do St Mungus. Perguntou se Malfoy ia ficar ali na Ordem também. Ninguém sabia responder disse Hermione e foram cuidar dos próprios ferimentos. Mione não falou nada. Passou o resto da noite muito distante. De madrugada o curandeiro chegou e foi para o quarto também. Não dava para ouvir nada do que se passava lá dentro. Harry mal cochilou e o sol nasceu. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Mione sentada no sofá da sala pensativa. Ela não tinha dormido. Em algum quarto da casa continuavam a tentar salvar Malfoy. E Mione parecia pensar nisso.

OoooO

**Even though I'd be sacrificed,****  
****You won't try for me, not now.****  
****Though I'd die to know you love me,****  
****I'm all alone.****  
****Isn't something missing?****  
****Isn't someone missing me?**

_Mesmo eu sendo sacrificado__  
__Você não tentará por mim, não agora__  
__Mesmo eu morrendo para saber que você me ama__  
__Eu estou sozinho__  
__Não tem algo faltando?__  
__Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?_

OoooO

N/A.3:  
A música neste capítulo é:  
**Missing** da banda _Evanescence_


	7. Início da busca

**Harry Potter e o Estranho R.A.B.**

Capítulo 7  
**Início da busca**

As horas passaram rápido, o sol esquentou fora da casa, as pessoas começaram a levantar. Todos comentavam aos sussurros os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Sequer tiveram tempo de aceitar a idéia de que Narcisa Malfoy viveria ali e agora tinha que aceitar também o filho dela, um Comensal da Morte assumido e um dos grandes responsáveis pela morte de Dumbledore. Os murmúrios vinham de todos os lados. Ninguém parecia disposto a aceitar. Moody tentava acalmar os ânimos dos outros afinal, já tinham muitos problemas sem desentendimentos dentro da Ordem. Acabaram por aceitar uma nova reunião para falar com o novo-suposto-líder. No quarto da sra. Malfoy, o curandeiro sr. Smith e Longbottom continuavam a tentar salvar Draco.

Já passava do meio dia e todos já haviam almoçado quando finalmente a porta do quarto se abriu e os três saíram. A sra. Malfoy parecia muito cansada enquanto o curandeiro conversava com Longbottom baixinho. Narcisa sentou-se no sofá no mesmo local onde Hermione estivera durante toda a noite.

- Narcisa, é melhor você comer alguma coisa... – Longbottom parecia preocupado.

- Estou bem Frank – definitivamente não estava. O rosto pálido mostrava as profundas olheiras de noites mal dormidas e choro. Até a voz parecia meio rouca.

- Bem Isaac, só posso agradecer por ter atendido a meu chamado no meio da noite – o auror acompanhava o curandeiro até a porta – Parece que mais uma vez estou em dívida com você.

- Não tem problema Frank. É sempre bom poder ajudar de qualquer forma. Mas não se esqueçam de manter os olhos no rapaz, virei assim que puder para dar outra olhada nele.

- Claro! Ficaremos de olho.

- E se cuide também Frank, como já te disse, não sabemos porque você acordou então não temos certeza que ficara realmente bem.

- Não se preocupe, estou ótimo.

- Até a próxima então.

- Até!

O sr. Smith foi embora, Longbottom voltou para perto de Narcisa. Ela olhava para frente com o olhar perdido no nada.

- Ele não vai ficar bem, não é? – ela falou em um sussurro.

- Não é fácil quebrar a Maldição Imperius.

Fez se silêncio. O auror parecia procurar algo para falar mas as palavras teimavam em não sair.

- Você o teria matado Frank? – ela ainda não olhava para ele – Teria matado meu filho diante de mim?

- Teria.

Mas uma vez silêncio. O clima piorou.

- Narcisa, é melhor você comer alguma coisa e dormir um pouco. Seu filho vai demorar a acordar, você tem tempo. Pode voltar para o quarto onde ele está.

Ela nada disse nem nada fez. Ficou simplesmente parada onde estava como se não estivesse ouvindo. Do corredor que dava para a cozinha surgiu Neville dizendo que Moody precisava falar com o auror. Sem dizer nada o sr. Longbottom fez um carinho no rosto de Narcisa (para desagrado de Neville que estava olhando) e acompanhou o filho para a cozinha deixando a sra. Malfoy sozinha com sua dor.

OoooO

Num canto mais afastado da sala, no auto da escada que dava para os quartos e a biblioteca no nível superior, Hermione se levantou devagar e subiu ainda de costas para o alto sem fazer barulho para não chamar atenção de Narcisa. Quando chegou no fim da escada deu um profundo suspiro de cansaço e virou para o corredor deserto atrás dela. Quer dizer, quase deserto.

- Harry?! – ela quase gritou ao se virar e esbarrar com o garoto bem atrás dela. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Fala baixo! – ele a puxou tirando-a de perto da escada para que a sra. Malfoy não os ouvisse. - O que VOCÊ estava fazendo observando a sra. Malfoy, Hermione?

- Nada! – a resposta veio rápida demais – quer dizer – ela se atrapalhou coma palavras – eh... eu estava aqui quando eles chegaram e fiquei sem jeito de sair sabe.

Harry a olhou de lado. Não gostou nem um pouco daquela história, mas preferiu não perguntar. Rony não ia gostar nada-nada de saber que Mione andava se preocupando com o Malfoy.

- A Harry dá licença, eu estou cansada. Não dormi quase nada e acho que vou descansar um pouco. Ate mais tarde!

Hermione sumiu no corredor com uma velocidade impressionante. Mulheres! Harry foi em direção as escadas pensando se havia realmente entendido o que estava acontecendo. Ao chegar a escada ele pode ver a sala inteira e assim viu que a sra. Malfoy não estava mais sozinha. Carlinhos Waesley estava na sala também.

- A senhora está bem? – Carlinhos parecia preocupado.

- Estou. – ela falou sem emoção.

- É um crime deixar uma mulher linda como a senhora chorando.

A sra. Malfoy olhou para ele muito intrigada. Harry não menos surpreso resolveu não aparecer e ficou no alto da escada mesmo, lembrando o que Longbottom havia falado sobre um dos Waesleys estar de olho nela.

- Quero dizer, Longbottom parece ser tão próximo da senhora... que é de admirar que a deixe sozinha num momento difícil como este. – falava a olhando nos olhos. Estava em pé ao lado do sofá.

- eh... – ela parecia meio confusa – ah... tudo bem sabe... – ela sorriu para ele – acho que não tenho muita sorte no campo amoroso, jovem Weasley...

- É Carlinhos – ele sorriu também – não precisa me chamar pelo sobrenome sra. Malfoy.

- Ah, então, acho que você também não precisa me chamar pelo meu... Carlinhos.

- Melhor assim... Narcisa.

O silencio pareceu constrangedor. Ela se levantou do sofá mais animada.

- Bem, eu vou voltar para o quarto, você sabe, meu filho pode acordar. Agente se vê.

- Claro.

Ela se afastou pelo corredor que dava para os quartos do térreo. Carlinhos muito sorridente subiu as escadas em saltinhos dando de cara com Harry no topo dela.

- Harry! Oi, você estava aí faz tempo?

- Faz.

- É? Bem, então... nem uma palavra para a mamãe. Você sabe, ela não ia gostar de ver alguém fazendo amizade com esses Malfoys, não é mesmo?

- Claro. Pode ficar tranqüilo Carlinhos. – falou o mais normalmente possível. Ainda sorrindo  
Carlinhos sumiu no corredor com tanta velocidade quanto Hermione havia feito.

Definitivamente aquela casa não estava normal, Harry pensou consigo. O que estava acontecendo? Se tudo continuasse desse jeito as pessoas esqueceriam da guerra e sairiam desenhando corações cor de rosa pela mesa de reuniões! Será que ninguém além de Harry lembrava que tinha uma guerra lá fora? Que Voldemort estava livre e se tornando mais forte? Será que ninguém lembrava que em tempos como esses não há espaço para se pensar na própria vida?

- Harry, eu preciso falar com você.

- Gina... – e lá se vão os pensamentos sobre a guerra.

- Harry, você não pode continuar com essas idéias de ficar longe de mim para me proteger.  
Isso é ridículo.

- Não, Gina, não é ridículo é necessário.

- Você não pode escolher por mim Harry Potter!

- Mas você concordou, porque esta mudando de opinião?

- Concordei porque achei que podia viver sem você, mas agora que tentei entendi que estou errada. – ela falava séria, parada diante dele em frente a porta da cozinha.

- Não vou colocar você em perigo.

- Eu sou uma Waesley, metade de minha família está na Ordem. Eu já estou em perigo Harry.  
Você não pode mudar isso.

- Nem você pode mudar o fato de que o lugar mais perigoso é a meu lado. Eu não vou ficar com você Gina e isso não é negociável. Já perdi muita gente que não podia, não vou arriscar perder você...

Dizendo isso ele deu as costas a ela e adentrou na cozinha tão rápido quanto Mione e Carlinhos sumiram no corredor deixando-a sozinha no corredor vazio. É, parece que ele também não tem muita sorte no campo amoroso...

Na cozinha a sra. Waesley arrumava as panelas enquanto Moody e Lupin falavam algo que parecia ser importante a Longbottom que ouvia sem comentar. Quando Harry entrou todos se viraram para ele mas voltaram a conversar baixinho. Ele ficou pensando o que estaria acontecendo agora. Ficou muito surpreso quando o chamaram para sentar perto deles, queriam lhe falar algo.

- Harry – Lupin começou – atacaram Azkaban.

- O quê? – ele não acreditou no que estava ouvindo.

- Voldemort mandou buscar aqueles que foram presos durante a luta no Ministério da Magia. O atentado ontem foi para desviar as atenções. Usaram dementadores para render os guardas. Um exército deles. Os mais fortes seguidores de Voldemort estão com ele outra vez. Azkaban só conseguiu dá um alerta para o Ministério agora a pouco.

Harry estava em choque. Estavam soltos outra vez e agora não tinham Dumbledore no caminho. Moody continuou.

- Estamos fazendo o possível para localizar-los mas não creio que conseguiremos. Eu não sei o que Dumbledore planejava, mas vai ficar mais difícil agora.

Difícil só era pouco, pensou Harry. Se antes era impossível agora parecia piada. O desespero começou a nascer dentro dele. Nunca ia achar e destruir os Horcruxes sem ajuda e a tempo. Se o diretor não conseguiu quem conseguiria? E agora os piores Comensais estavam soltos outra vez, e ninguém podia fazer nada. Harry encarou Longbottom que permanecia calado. Onde estava seu espírito de liderança agora? Na hora de tomar as atitudes o silêncio não parecia a melhor delas. Harry se levantou bruscamente.

- Onde vai Harry? – Lupin se assustou com a mudança repentina.

- Não posso mais adiar minha partida. Tenho coisas a fazer.

A sra. Waesley se virou espantada.

- Não vai sair da Ordem, não é Harry? Você está seguro aqui...

- Não se trata mais de segurança sra. Waesley, não posso mais perder tempo. Dumbledore me confiou uma missão e eu tenho que realiza-la. É a única chance que temos nessa guerra.

- Mas você é só uma criança...

- Não sra. Waesley, sou um integrante da Ordem da Fênix e tenho que fazer a minha parte para destruir Voldemort. É a única maneira de isso acabar.

Harry saiu da cozinha com passos apressados. A hora chegara, nem Hermione podia mais convence-lo do contrario. Ele entrou no quarto dele e de Rony e encontrou o amigo jogando xadrez com Neville.

- Rony, eu to indo embora.

- O quê? – o amigo levantou-se preocupado.

- Aconteceu uma fuga em massa de Azkaban, estou indo agora fazer o que nós já devíamos ter feito. Vou falar com a Hermione e volto para trocar de roupa.

Saiu do quarto e se dirigiu para o de Hermione onde esqueceu de bater tamanha era sua pressa. Ao entrar deu de cara com Gina chorando na cama com Mione sentada ao lado dela.

- Harry, o que foi? – a amiga notou que ele não estava bem. Tentando não olhar para Gina ele respondeu.

- Hermione, eu e o Rony estamos saindo para resolvermos aquele assunto que já devíamos ter resolvido. Achei que você ia querer saber. – Gina sentou na cama, Mione ficou preocupada.

- Mas Harry, assim? Já tínhamos decidido que esperaríamos ter mais conhecimento sobre isso antes de ir...

- Atacaram Azkaban! – as garotas soltaram exclamações – os Comensais mais fortes estão livres outra vez. Não posso mais adiar isso Hermione, já adiei bem mais do que devia. Estou saindo, se você quer ir mesmo comigo é agora.

- Eu vou Harry, claro que vou com você!

- Também vou!

- Não Gina. Você não. Lamento mais tem de ser assim. Prepare uma mochila com alguma roupa Mione, não sei quando voltaremos.

Sem falar mais nada voltou para o quarto para arrumar uma mochila para si também. Ainda demoraram cerca de meia hora para arrumar tudo. Harry pegou a Capa de Invisibilidade, trancou o resto de suas coisas no malão, se despediu de Edwirges. Jogou a mochila nas costas e trocando um olhar com Rony foram para o corredor onde Gina e Mione esperavam os dois, Mione com uma mochila nas costas assim como os garotos. Desceram e ao chegar na sala encontraram um leve tumulto.

A sra. Weasley parecia estar brigando com o sr. Weasley, Moody conversava agitado Longbottom que estava colocando uma capa de viagem. Tonks, Lupim, Carlinhos e McGonagal conversavam preocupados entrementes olhavam Moody e Longbottom conversarem. Neville estava a um canto da sala olhando e parecia muito triste. No estremo oposto estava Narcisa Malfoy observando a cena. Quando os garotos chegaram todos se viraram para olha-los. Moody se adiantou.

- Então você vai mesmo Potter?

- Já devia ter ido. Não posso adiar mais.

- Podemos fazer algo para ajudar você? Afinal essa era a vontade de Dumbledore.

- Dessa vez não. Rony e Hermione iram comigo, - a sra. Weasley fez menção de falar mas o sr. Weasley impediu. – Não sei quando voltaremos. Também não posso dizer o que vamos fazer, dessa vez estamos sozinhos. Agradeço pelo apoio e pela compreensão da Ordem, mas isso é tudo o que eu posso dizer agora. Não se preocupem conosco, estaremos bem.

Um silêncio seguiu suas palavras. Harry queria acreditar que estariam bem, mas só falara aquilo para tranqüilizar a sra. Weasley. Onde quer que os Horcruxes estivessem, no mínimo estariam Inferis com eles. Talvez ate coisa pior.

- E você Frank – Moody se dirigiu ao outro – tem certeza que é um bom momento para sair da Ordem? Sair sozinho?

- Alastor – ele falou muito sério olhando para Harry – faz dezesseis anos que quase morri por uma causa... está na hora de retoma-la. – virou se para olhar Moody – não sei quando voltarei então é melhor que fique de olho no garoto por mim, não sei o que o Lord fez com ele mas não foi coisa boa. Na dúvida, não confiem nele, não falem coisas da Ordem diante dele, não deixe ele ver os integrantes, não fiquem sozinhos com ele. Se ele atacar, o matem – todos o olhavam – e não confiem em Narcisa, - ela ainda o olhava e nada disse – quando eu voltar espero trazer algumas respostas.

Depois de um momento de despedidas rápidas eles sairão da casa. O sol da tarde estava forte mais já queria enfraquecer. Quando os quatro se afastaram da casa o sr. Longbottom virou-se para o trio e falou com sua voz mais odiosa.

- Bem Potter, acho que nossos caminhos se separam aqui.

- Parece que sim sr. Longbottom.

Harry não queria ter nenhum tipo de conversa com aquele homem. Longbottom o olhava nos olhos e sorriu cínico, o que aumentou o desagrado de Harry. Olhou o garoto de cima a baixo e falou baixo com o maior desprezo possível.

- Não gosto de você Potter, para mim você não passa de um verme arrogante que adora ser o centro das atenções.

- Ótimo – ele respondeu o mais calmo possível – melhor assim porque também não gosto do senhor, assim como lhe acho muito arrogante e que adora ser o centro das atenções. – Longbottom sorriu divertido.

- Ah Potter, você é igual ao seu pai...

- Mas infelizmente o senhor não é igual ao seu filho.

Longbottom não parou de sorrir. Apenas suspirou.

- Nos vemos quando voltamos Potter – e se afastou – boa sorte!

O auror aparatou.

- Vamos. É a nossa vez.

O trio desaparatou numa rua que parecia muito animada. Algumas pessoas olharam para eles assustados, havia trouxas por todos os lados. Era uma dessas ruas residenciais cheias de crianças e cachorrinhos irritantes. Harry tirou do bolso o endereço que tinha arrumado durante as férias. Rony olhava a rua trouxa muito interessado. Hermione virou-se para Harry esperando que ele toma-se uma atitude.

- Certo! – ele se dirigiu a uma garota de uns 13 anos que ia passando de bicicleta – por favor, sabe onde fica essa casa?

- Claro! É uma casa grande na segunda rua. Você só tem que seguir em frente.

- Obrigada – chamou os amigos e se dirigiram para o lugar indicado – estamos quase lá.

Ao chegarem na segunda rua não restavam duvidas. A casa era de longe a maior da rua, estava abandonada o que dava um ar assombroso. Tinha um bom jardim mal cuidado, as janelas estavam quebradas e a pintura desbotada pelo tempo. O trio parou no jardim diante da casa. Harry sentiu uma sensação estranha, pensou que podia ter sido feliz ali, se não fosse por Voldemort. Suspirou e leu o nome numa placa de madeira meio escondida pelos arbustos que cresciam ao seu redor.

GODRIC'S HOLLOW

OoooO

**Próximo capítulo: Godric's Hollow**


	8. Godric's Hollow

**N.A:** Para mim, é incrível ver que estranho R.A.B. ainda possa despertar interesse. Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram. Dessa vez quem sabe, eu tenha motivação para continuar. Criador amando criação? Bem, sou louca pelo Frank... mas só esse sádico que idelisei.

OoooO

**Harry Potter e o Estranho R.A.B.**

Capítulo 8  
**Godric's Hollow**

Harry abriu a porta com a varinha. O interior da casa estava iluminado pela luz do sol que entrava pela janela. Havia uma camada espessa de poeira no chão, a esquerda ficava uma sala grande e aconchegante, onde os móveis estavam cobertos de poeira e teias de aranhas. Também na sala ficava uma escada para o primeiro andar. Em frente a porta, a uns 5 metros, ficava uma mesa de jantar de 8 cadeiras com um bonito lustre sobre ela. A esquerda uma porta entreaberta deixava a eles a visão de uma cozinha. Digiram-se para o centro da sala com cuidado, tudo parecia muito frágil. Sobre os moveis, fotos trouxas de uma família feliz. Ele pegou um dos porta-retratos onde apareciam seu pai e sua mãe com um bebezinho de não mais que 2 meses no colo. Um passarinho cantou do lado de fora da janela.

- O que exatamente estamos procurando, Harry? - Rony olhava com desagrado para algumas aranhas ali perto.

- Não tenho certeza - colocou o porta-retrato no lugar e virou-se para o amigo. Hermione estava no pé da escada olhando para cima - Voldemort provavelmente planejava fazer uma Horcruxe quando esteve aqui. Temos que descobrir se ele conseguiu. Devemos procurar por algum tipo de magia duradoura.

- Mas seus pais eram bruxos! A casa deve estar cheia de magia.

- A de Voldemort será Arte das Trevas. Tenho certeza que saberemos a diferença.

- Seus pais morreram lá em cima, não é, Harry? - Hermione continuava olhando a escada.

- Acredito que sim. - ele também se dirigiu para a escada. Lá em cima era bem mais escuro que lá em baixo.

- Então acho que devemos começar por lá. - sem esperar respostas ela começou a subir a escada.

Harry não sabia o porque, mas aquela casa lhe dava um certo medo. Enquanto andavam pelo corredor deserto no andar superior, ele podia sentir como se estivesse sendo observado. O silêncio na casa, as luzes fracas do sol entrando pelas janelas quebradas, davam ao garoto uma sensação muito ruim. Hermione abriu uma das portas, era um quarto de bebê. Sobre um berço estava pendurado um pomo de ouro, escurecido de sujeira.

Fora ali. A luz verde, a gargalhada. Tudo começara ali. Podia ouvir na mente as vozes de seus pais, era estranho, mas podia sentir o perfume deles.

- Eu vou dar uma olhado nos outros quartos - Hermione deve ter adivinhado que ele precisava ficar sozinho.

- Eu também - Rony entendeu a deixa - se acharem algo estranho gritem.

Harry ficou sozinho. Caminhou ate a cômoda, havia mais fotos ali. Todas dele, como na casa dos Dursleys só haviam de Duda. Ele sentiu um nó na garganta, junto as fotos havia uma pequena bandeira de Hogwarts por trás de uma miniatura de leão que simbolizava a Grifinória. "Eu estou na Grifinória, como vocês". Passou a mão no rosto desorientado.

Deve ter passado algum tempo ali, perdido em lembranças que não tinha. Despertou do seu estado de sonhos por um barulho vindo da porta aberta, virou-se assustado com a varinha em punho. Havia alguém no corredor.

Ele caminhou devagar até a porta, saiu para o corredor devagar. Olhou em direção a escada, parecia ter alguém ali, podia sentir... alguém ou alguma coisa. Pensou se podia ser Rony ou Hermione, mas a idéia de chamá-los não lhe pareceu boa. Seu coração acelerou, não tinha certeza, mas achava que estava ouvindo uma respiração...

- Harry! Rony! Venham aqui!

Ele se virou. A voz de Hermione veio do lado oposto do corredor onde estava, ainda mais no coração da casa. Não chegava a ser um grito, mas sem duvida ela achou alguma coisa. Pensando se a amiga podia estar em perigo ele deixou o que estava seguindo e se dirigiu ao chamado de Mione. Encontrou Rony saindo de um quarto.

- Você ouvia a Hermione?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Manteve a varinha em punho, ainda não tinha esquecido a criatura que havia estado no quarto com ele. A ultima porta do corredor estava aberta, eles entraram cautelosamente. Era um quarto de casal, possivelmente o de seus pais. Mione estava sentada na cama segurando uma caixa de ferro cravejada em pedras. A caixa estava aberta e  
Mione contemplava seu interior.

- O que você achou Hermione? - Harry apressou-se a sentar do lado dela e observar o conteúdo da caixa. Rony sentou-se ao lado dele. Dentro da caixa forrada por veludo vermelho, Harry viu 3 frascos cheios de uma substancia prateada, nem líquida e nem gasosa que Harry conhecia bem. - São lembranças - ele pegou um dos frascos.

- Isto estava junto Harry - ela mostrou a ele um pergaminho que segurava e que tinha acabado de ler - está endereçado a Lílian Evans - ela leu no envelope que segurava na outra mão.

Ele pegou o pergaminho amarelado e o leu.

_  
__Tenho quase certeza que você está com a razão. Muito embora não tenha encontrado nada que indique que seja verdade, cada vez mais esgotam as explicações e resta apenas a sua teoria, que não tenho certeza que possa ser provada. Ontem, Ele esteve em Hogwarts, não sei se chegou a entrar, mas cada vez fica mais claro que há algo na escola que muito lhe interessa. Farei o possível para encontrar a informação que você deseja, mas não entrarei em contato até lá. Tem alguém me vigiando, alguém que sabe que sou seu amigo. Se o-que-foi-dito estiver certo, lembre-se que não podemos vencer essa guerra, podemos apenas ajudar aquele que deve faze-lo. Tome cuidado._

**R.A.B.**

- Não posso acreditar nisso!

- Eu sei Harry. Também achei estranho sua mãe conhecer R.A.B. mas a carta deixa bem claro que eram amigos. Embora eu ache que tem algo muito errado nela eu não consigo saber o que é. O-que-foi-dito Harry, só pode ser a Profecia. Eles sabiam!

- Não é isso Mione - ele olhou a carta ainda em suas mãos.- eu conheço essa letra, eu passei o ano inteiro lendo o que ela escreveu. Essa é a letra do Príncipe.

- O quê? - Mione não parecia achar possível. Rony pegou a carta.

- É, pequena, apertada e horrível de se ler! Definitivamente essa é a letra do Príncipe.

Harry levantou-se revoltado. A raiva que vinha toda vez que falavam em Snape surgiu em seu peito outra vez.

- Não é possível! Ele não podia ser amigo dela, ele a odiava, a chamava de sangue ruim.  
Aquele miserável a entregou a Voldemort! Maldito, eu juro como vou mata-lo.

- Harry, não pode ser a letra de Snape!

- Nos dê uma boa razão pra isso Hermione.

- Vejam isso - ela mostrou o envelope que havia sido lacrado com cera vermelha, como os de Hogwarts. Mas em vez do "H" da escola estava um "D" poderoso.

- O que tem isso?

- Já recebi cartas com essa marca Harry. Cartas de Vítor!

- E o que as cartas de Vitinho tem haver com isso Hermione? - Rony foi curto e grosso, dizendo o mesmo que Harry pensava. Mione se zangou.

- Estou tentando dizer a vocês que este "D" é o brasão de Durmstrang.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- Está dizendo que esta carta veio de Durmstrang? - Rony observava a carta.

- É.

- Ele pode ter enviado ela de lá - Harry estava irredutível.

- Eu sei Harry, mas como eu já disse, tem algo muito errado com essa carta que eu não sei o que é. Mas acho que ela tenha muito mais informações do que imaginamos.

- De qualquer forma, - Rony apanhou um dos frascos - a resposta deve estar aqui. Se ela guardou os frascos junto com a carta numa caixa só pra eles, sem dúvida devem ter uma ligação muito forte.

- A carta fala "Ele esteve em Hogwarts" - Mione citou e Harry completou.

- Voldemort.

- "Há algo na escola que muito lhe interessa".

- Ele devia estar procurando seu próximo Horcruxe.

- "Tome cuidado."

- Miserável! Foi ele o responsável pela morte dela, e ainda se fazia de amigo? Como ela foi ser amiga de um cara desses? Essa carta é uma piada!

- Harry, - Rony acabara de ter uma idéia - se Snape é R.A.B., então foi ele que pegou o Horcruxe! "Cada vez mais esgotam as explicações e resta apenas a sua teoria", sua mãe descobriu a existência dos Horcruxes e o traidor do Snape os pegou!

Rony parecia não acreditar no que estava dizendo. Hermione refletia enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Harry pegou a carta outra vez. Podia muito bem estar se referindo aos Horcruxes, e se Snape era realmente R.A.B., ele sabia dos Horcruxes. Então fora sua mãe. Sua mãe descobrira o maior segredo de Voldemort. Isso era incrível!

- Está errado.

- O quê Hermione?

- Eu não sei bem, mas estamos deixando passar alguma coisa muito importante.

- Eu sei que é estranho, mas é a única forma...

- Harry, se você tem tanta certeza que Snape é R.A.B., porque você não reconheceu a letra quando viu o bilhete junto com o falso medalhão?

- Simples Mione, o bilhete está escrito em letra de forma, exatamente como a assinatura da carta. Só a letra do restante da carta é igual a do livro de Porções Avançadas, a assinatura é que é igual a do bilhete do medalhão.

Hermione pegou a carta para ver. Não estava convencida, estava procurando qualquer maneira de sair daquela situação. Qualquer coisa que lhe cheirasse mal.

- Por que ele assinaria R.A.B.? Se ele não queria por o nome dele podia ter colocado Príncipe Mestiço. Não faz sentido assinar assim!

- Talvez alguém mais o conhecesse como Príncipe Mestiço, o pai de Harry por exemplo - Rony deu outra olhada na carta - ele não deixa nada que indique quem ele é além da assinatura.

- Exatamente! - exclamou Hermione - e é isso que está muito errado. Porque tanto cuidado em procurar outro nome se ele sequer disfarçou a letra?

- Não me peça para entender a cabeça de um homicida Hermione - Harry estava mais zangado ainda com a insistência da amiga - porque está defendendo Snape?

- Não estou defendendo Snape! - ela se ofendeu - só acho que deixamos passar alguma coisa.

- Onde você achou a caixa Mione? - Rony mudou de assunto.

- Estava em cima da cama. A mãe do Harry deve ter mexido nela pouco antes de morrer.

- É melhor vermos as lembranças e descobrirmos logo o que elas tem haver com a carta - Rony olhou ao redor - será que tem uma Penseira nessa casa?

Harry também olhou ao redor procurando algum lugar que pudesse ocultar uma Penseira. Além da cama, o quarto tinha dois criados mudos, uma cômoda, um guarda-roupas, um sofá aconchegante e uma poltrona. No meio do quarto um tapete espesso e macio. O cheiro que Harry tinha sentido no quarto de bebê estava ainda mais forte neste, então ele reparou em algo que não tinha notado por causa da confusão da carta. Ao contrario do resto da casa este quarto estava limpo. Nem poeira, nem teias de aranhas. Os moveis brilhavam, o tapete estava limpo, o quarto tinha um cheiro doce de flores, flores que ele via agora num jarro sobre o criado mudo. Rosas vermelhas.

- Este quarto está arrumado! - Rony se admirou também notando a diferença.

- As flores estão frescas - Mione falou, sem duvida tinha reparado no quarto assim que entrou - não parece magia. Parece que o quarto tem sido arrumado todos os dias durante todos esses  
anos em que a casa esteve abandonada.

- É porque eu o arrumei.

O trio se virou bruscamente para a figura parada na porta olhando os três.

Continua...


	9. Lembranças de LE

**Harry Potter e o Estranho R.A.B.**

Capítulo 9  
**Lembranças de L.E.**

Parado na soleira da porta estava a figura baixinha de um elfo-doméstico. Então essa era a criatura que Harry estava seguindo no corredor. Um elfo!

- Não acredito que é o menino Harry! Como cresceu, que saudades...

- Quem é você? – Harry quis saber.

- Eu sou o Jin, meu senhor. Tenho cuidado de Godric's Hollow para quando o senhor voltasse para morar aqui.

- Tem cuidado é? A casa não me parece arrumada. – Falou desconfiado. Jin baixou as orelhas envergonhado.

- É que não tem nenhum senhor aqui para dar ordens ao Jin senhor. Jin tem andado muito sozinho e parou de arrumar o resto da casa a alguns anos.

Harry olhou para Hermione e Rony em busca de idéias. Definitivamente, aquilo não era esperado.

- Jin – Mione parecia ter tido alguma idéia – você trabalhava para Lílian e Tiago Potter?

- Sim senhora, Jin servia a eles. Foi Jin que cuidou do menino Potter todas as vezes que os senhores tiveram que sair. Jin ficou muito triste quando eles morreram e também ficou triste quando o homem veio buscar o menino Potter. – terminou entristecendo.

- Você seria capaz de achar Artes das Trevas nesta casa Jin? – Mione foi direta. O elfo arregalou os olhos ofendido.

- A senhora esta dizendo que tem Arte das Trevas em Godric's Hollow?

- Bom, não exatamente. Quero dizer, se tivesse, você acharia?

- Claro! Jin cuida muito bem da casa do sr. Harry Potter. Sabe que não tem Arte das trevas em Godric' Hollow. Jin não deixaria que colocassem.

- Jin, isso é muito serio – Harry começou – aquele bruxo que matou meus pais deixou Arte das Trevas aqui, e você precisa nos ajudar a acha-la.

- O menino Potter não pode dizer uma coisa dessas. Não há Arte das Trevas na casa dele. Ele pode voltar a morar em Godric's Hollow. Jin sabe que o bruxo maligno não deixou nada aqui porque Jin estava na casa naquele dia. Jin tentou ajudar, mas quando chegou ao quarto do menino Potter a senhora já estava morta. Depois que levaram o menino, Jin revistou a casa, mas não encontrou nada. Não há magia em Godric's Hollow que Jin não conheça.

Mione olhou para Harry sem saber por onde continuar. Ele também estava meio perdido.

- Elfos podem localizar qualquer tipo de magia – Rony falou para Harry – se houvesse Arte das trevas aqui, ele saberia.

- Então meu palpite estava errado e voltamos ao zero – sentou-se na cama derrotado.

- Não ainda. – Rony virou-se para o elfo – Ei Jin, tem Penseiras nesta casa?

- Sim senhor – respondeu animado – o sr. Dumbledore deu uma de presente a senhora a muito tempo. Se o menino Potter quiser, Jin pode ir busca-la.

- Ótimo! – Harry levantou-se – então vá buscar e traga para cá.

- Sim senhor Potter. Jin fica muito contente em poder ajudar o senhor! – sumiu com um estalo.

- Não acredito que meus pais tinham um elfo-doméstico! Lembro de quando conheci o Dobby. Sentia inveja de imaginar Malfoy sendo bajulado por um deles.

- Não foi o único a sentir isso. – Rony falou triste.

- Se não há Arte das Trevas aqui, não pode haver um Horcruxe não é?

- Não, não pode. No fim a única coisa importante foi descobrir que Snape é R.A.B. O que só complica as coisas, a essa altura ele já devolveu o Horcruxe para Voldemort. Pelo menos conheci a casa de meus pais.

Com um estalo, Jin apareceu no centro do quarto com a Penseira nas mãos. A depositou com carinho na cama.

- A senhora sempre usava a Penseira dela. Jin lembra que o senhor Potter sempre dizia que a senhora pensava demais. Estava sempre com muita coisa na cabeça.

- Vamos descobrir sobre o quê minha mãe pensava – Harry colocou o conteúdo do primeiro frasco na Penseira de pedra – Jin, você vai ficar vigiando. Se alguém aparecer você nos avisa.

- Sim senhor. Mas não se preocupem, a casa é segura. Jin colocou novos feitiços para ninguém entrar. Os senhores só entraram porque Jin os viu no jardim e conheceu o menino Potter. Sim, sim, porque o menino é igual ao pai.

- Melhor assim, mas continue vigiando. Vamos!

Sem esperar pelos amigos entrou na Penseira.

Sentiu o pé tocar o chão. Estava um dia ensolarado, olhou ao redor e reconheceu o Beco Diagonal, viu Mione e Rony chegarem.

- Ali – ele apontou.

Lílian Potter estava saindo da Floreios e Borrões com os braços cheios de livros. Tinha o cabelo longo solto, quase tão vermelho quanto os de Gina, os olhos verdes brilhavam, era linda. Estava se dirigindo a Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Sorria muito animada quando se aproximou de uma mesa onde algumas adolescentes em pé conversavam com uma mulher que estava sentada de costas para ela com um bebê. Antes dela chegar a mesa as outras saíram deixando mãe e filho sozinhos.

- Narcisa? – Lílian chamou sorridente ao chegar a mesa.

A jovem sra. Malfoy virou-se sorrindo. Definitivamente estava linda. O cabelo liso chegando ao ombro, os olhos azuis com um brilho de felicidade, o sorriso encantador. Ela não tinha o ar de superioridade que ganharia anos depois, chegava a ser simpática. E definitivamente uma das mulheres mais lindas que Harry já vira, e isso incluía a Fleur. Aliais, a jovem sra. Malfoy lhe lembrou muito uma veela.

- Oi Lílian! – ela olhou para as adolescentes que haviam saído e falou baixo para Lílian – estava olhando meu filhotinho. – mais uma vez um sorriso encantador.

- E como vai este rapaz, heim? Fazendo sucesso com as garotas tão cedo.

Lílian se curvou para dar um beijo em Draco que estava sentado em cima da mesa de frente para a mãe. Harry não entendia muito de idade de bebês, mas achou que o futuro marginal não devia ter naquele momento mais que um ano de idade. O pequeno Draco tinha olhos cinzas atentos e era realmente uma criança encantadora. Olhou para Lílian quando ela o beijou mais logo voltou a atenção para o brinquedo que tinha nas mãos que agora Harry via se tratar de uma miniatura de um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, igual a que ele tirou de uma bolsa de veludo no seu quarto ano.

- Como ele é engraçadinho! – Hermione exclamou encantada enquanto Lílian brincava com o bebê.

- Mione, é o Draco Malfoy! - Rony não gostou do comentário.

- Ah, Rony. É só um bebezinho.

- Shii – Harry voltou a atenção para a mãe que pegava um livro da sra. Malfoy em cima da mesa e lia o título.

- "Os Incríveis 12 Usos do Sangue de Dragão", impressionante uma mulher como você gostar  
tanto de animais como esses Narcisa. – falou sentando-se a mesa.

- Você sabe que eu queria ter ido para o exterior estudar dragões. Não é porque casei de tenho que parar de gostar deles. Como vai o Harry?

- Cada vez dando mais trabalho! Fico pensando como será quando ele for adolescente e chegar de madrugada! – as duas sorriam felizes.

- Nem me fale! Sou uma verdadeira coruja e tenho certeza que serei a mãe mais ciumenta do mundo. Principalmente se ele continuar lindo como está.

- É, ele é lindo sim. – ela ficou séria – Soube que o Lúcio virou um Comensal da Morte.

- Quê? – ela ficou repentinamente assustada – Quem te disse uma coisa dessas?

- Frank.

Um clima desagradável pairou entre elas, a sra. Malfoy ajeitou desnecessariamente os cabelos de Draco. Falou enquanto arrumava o menino.

- Frank tem visto demais. Está ficando neurótico com essa história de Arte das Trevas.

- Ele está caçando Lúcio. Pediu ajuda para Tiago e Sirius.

A mulher parou de arrumar o cabelo do filho para arrumar os próprios cabelos. Seus olhos brilharam cheios de lágrimas.

- Lílian, você já teve a impressão de que nós duas tínhamos pretendentes melhores do que nossos atuais maridos? – falou triste.

- Não tenho do que reclamar Narcisa, casei-me com Tiago.

- Lílian! – ela começou a rir – Você odiava o Potter. Sirius e Tiago conseguiam ser as pessoas mais irritantes de Hogwarts! E talvez ninguém tire o título deles nunca.

- Também não é para tanto... – as duas riam agora, o clima passou.

- Não? Pois eu me perguntava que tipo de Porção do Amor ele te deu para você olhar para ele e ver alem do jogador de quadribol de cabelos assanhados. A garota mais popular da escola apaixonada pelo capitão do time vencedor. Que romântico!

- Qual é? Você é muito mais bonita do que eu. O que confirmava o favoritismo da família Black como a família mais bonita de Hogwarts, Sirius e as irmãs Bellatrix e Narcisa. Eu não tinha chance.

- Você era grifinória e muito mais talentosa do que eu! Ninguém gosta de sonserinos ou sonserinas.

- Você era rica e puro-sangue.

- Você venceu o Prêmio de Porções do Slugue.

As duas se encararam por um instante e cairão na risada. Lílian continuou.

- Acha que a vida era mais simples naquela época? Eu sei que só tínhamos preocupações bobas, mas parecia o fim do mundo.

- Era o fim do mundo.

Um instante de silêncio, um desses em que dizem que são anjos passando por nós. As duas ficaram observando Draco brincar com o dragão que se enroscava nos seus dedos. Narcisa fez outro carinho nos cabelos dele.

- Tenho que ir Narcisa, Tiago é um desastre para alimentar o Harry. Melhor voltar antes que ele sinta fome.

A sra. Malfoy a olhou de maneira muito intrigante. Como se lembrasse de algo importante mais logo se voltou para Draco levantando.

- Eu também tenho que ir. Será que você podia comprar um chocolate para Draco por mim  
Lílian. Eu tenho dinheiro aqui em algum lugar – completou revirando a bolsa de bebê.

- Tudo bem Narcisa eu tenho dinheiro. Serve sapo de chocolate? Eu já volto. Levantou-se e foi ate o balcão da sorveteria.

A sra. Malfoy olhou para ter certeza que Lílian estava de costas e ainda mexendo na bolsa retirou um envelope com um lacre de cera vermelha violado, marcado pelo "D" da escola de bruxaria. Olhou mais uma vez para Lílian e colocou o envelope embaixo dos livros da ruiva sobre a mesa. Quando Lílian se virou ela fechou a bolsa e pegou Draco no colo. Sorriu.

- Obrigada – apanhou o chocolate – tenho que ir. Dê um beijo no Harry por mim Lílian.

- Pode deixar – a ruiva deu um beijo no pequeno Malfoy – Ate a próxima Narcisa!

A loira sorriu e afastou-se com certa pressa. Lílian apanhou seus livros e encontrou o envelope endereçado a ela. Já estava aberto, ela leu o conteúdo. Era a mesma carta que o trio achou no quarto. Virou-se, mas a loira já tinha se afastado entre as pessoas na rua.

- R.A.B.? Quem é R.A.B.?

Harry olhou ao redor. Estava de volta no quarto, Jin olhava para ele.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Sua mãe também não sabia quem era R.A.B. Harry – Hermione alfinetou.

- Então porque ele mandaria a carta para ela?

- Você não lembra da carta? "Tem alguém me vigiando, alguém que sabe que sou seu amigo".

- Acho que ele esperava ser reconhecido, só não foi.

- Snape não é burro Rony.

- Se minha mãe guardou essa lembrança é porque tem algo nela que devia dar uma dica de quem é R.A.B. Ela talvez estivesse lembrando isso para ver algum detalhe que a sra. Malfoy podia ter deixado escapar sobre quem mandou a carta.

- O envelope já estava aberto, isso quer dizer que a sra. Malfoy leu a carta.

- Tem uma maneira mais fácil que tentar adivinhar – Rony pegou outro frasco – vamos ver o que mais ela achou que podia lhe ajudar a achar R.A.B.

- Mas nós já sabemos quem é ele – Harry recolheu a primeira lembrança de volta ao frasco.

- Mas se ela não o conhece, talvez ele não fosse amigo dela como diz a carta.

- O que você acha Hermione? – Harry estranhou o silêncio da amiga.

- Não é nada Harry, – claro que era alguma coisa – vamos ver a próxima lembrança e descobrir se estamos certos.

- Certos do quê? – Rony quis saber. Hermione não respondeu e fez sinal para Harry tentar o outro frasco.

Rony entregou o frasco a Harry que o colocou na Penseira. Entraram e logo sentiram os pés no chão. Dessa vez estavam num local bem conhecido deles, uma sala de porções em Hogwarts, durante uma aula de Slughorn.

Na mesa ao centro onde o trio sempre sentava, estava Tiago, Sirius e Lupin preparando porções em dupla. Sirius e Tiago num caldeirão e Lupin com uma garota loira estranha que lembrava Luna Lovegood. Foram ate eles e viram o nome do livro "Porções Avançadas", então estavam no sexto ano.

- Sr. Longbottom, será que o senhor pode levar mais a sério o que está fazendo.

Harry virou-se para ver onde Slughorn estava. Pouco atrás dos Marotos, Longbottom, o sr. Smith (jovem) e outro rapaz com o emblema da sonserina riam de algo que o jovem Frank tinha feito com sua porção. Do caldeirão diante dele saiam bolhinhas como as de sabão.

- Ei Seboso! – o trio se virou, na mesa ao lado dos Marotos estava Snape, para a surpresa deles fazendo par com Lílian. Tiago continuou – essa aula dupla vai acabar logo, se você encostar um dedo imundo na Evans faço você lavar os banheiros com a língua.

- Não preciso que você me defenda Potter, e se precisasse, preferia morrer que aceitar sua ajuda. – ela virou-se zangada.

Snape não deu atenção a eles. Só olhou para Tiago enquanto este falava e voltou a atenção para seu livro surrado de "Porções Avançadas", o mesmo que Harry usou no seu sexto ano. Snape estava fazendo algumas anotações na pagina da porção que estavam preparando.

- Não devia rabiscar seu livro, está ficando horrível.

Snape olhou para Lílian com uma cara tipo e-você-com-isso e voltou-se mais uma vez para continuar fazendo algumas das anotações que tanto ajudaram Harry no futuro. Ele escrevia de cabeça baixa quase encostando o rosto no livro, Lílian procurou uma posição melhor para ler o que ele escrevia. Sem querer o cabelo dela encostou nele e ele ergueu a cabeça começando a perder a paciência, ela voltou rápido a posição normal para preparar a porção, ele voltou a escrever de cabeça baixa.

- Sua letra é horrível – ele a encarou – e ilegível.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, fechou o livro com força e se debruçou por cima cruzando os braços.

- Então você não vai me ajudar a preparar a porção? Tudo bem então.

Ele nada fez, continuava com cara de poucos amigos. Ela continuou a fazer a porção sozinha irritada. Depois começou a cortar os próximos ingredientes.

- Está errado.

- O quê? – Lílian ergueu a cabeça para ele que a encarava.

- Cortar não vai dar um bom resultado.

- Mas o livro diz...

- Não importa o que o livro diz, está errado. – ele falou com segurança.

- Sempre sigo as instruções dos livros e sou a melhor aluna de porções.

- Porque EU deixo.

- O quê? – agora ela estava indignada.

- Se fizer tudo como os outros dizem, você só vai chegar ate onde eles foram.

- E o que se deve fazer numa aula de porções? Inventar novos métodos?

- Você aprende rápido. – ele tirou a adaga de prata da mão dela e amassou os ingredientes. – Porque não tenta assim?

Ele voltou a posição de observador que estava antes. Ela adicionou as ervas e ficou impressionada com os resultados. Continuou fazendo a porção seguindo as instruções que Snape lhe dava. Mexer no sentido horário e anti-horário. Deixar ferver. Mexer outra vez. Estava perfeita!

- Porque você nunca se destacou como aluno de Porções? – ela estava admirada - você tem o dom de faze-las...

- Eu não gosto de chamar atenção... – ele falou sem jeito.

Quando a aula terminou Slughorn começou a andar entre os alunos fazendo comentários. Ao chegar a porção dos dois abriu um grande sorriso.

- Parece que temos aqui alguém com o talento de um preparador de porções nato!

Toda a turma se virou para ver. Lílian abriu um grande sorriso enquanto Snape abaixava a cabeça envergonhado.

- Srta. Evans, 20 pontos para a Grifinória, pelo brilhante resultado. – os Marotos juntos com todos os grifinórios deram vivas e aplaudiram. O queixo de Lílian caiu, Snape parecia não acreditar naquilo. Ergueu a cabeça incrédulo.

- Como disse? – Snape pareceu pensar alto, a turma se calou.

- Então o senhor esperava algum mérito na porção que sua colega fez?

Ele não respondeu, continuava a encarar o professor como se não o visse. Lílian pigarreou.

- Prof. Slughorn, na verdade acho que o justo seria dar a Sonserina os 20 pontos, a porção só ficou boa porque ELE sabe como fazer...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada srta. Evans. Eu entendi. Rapaz, você devia ter vergonha de querer se dar bem pelo trabalho de sua colega quando ela ainda tem pena de você e quer lhe ajudar.

- Mas professor – Lílian interrompeu mais uma, Snape continuava a encarar Slughorn admirado – foi o Snape, se não fosse ele eu...

- Todos nós sabemos o quanto você é modesta minha jovem Lílian. Mas eu vi que enquanto você preparava a porção ele estava de braços cruzados, só olhando. Não quero que isso se repita rapaz, entendeu?

Snape balançou a cabeça a contra gosto concordando com o professor. O sinal tocou e todos saíram animados. Snape arrumava as coisas na mochila de qualquer jeito, alguns alunos davam os parabéns a Lílian, ela nem ouvia. Tentava de todas as maneiras pedir desculpas.

- Eu tentei falar com ele, você viu. Desculpa, o mérito é todo seu...

- O Ranhoso ta te incomodando Evans? – Tiago e Sirius estavam parados ao lado de Lílian – ainda não aprendeu Seboso, 20 pontos não foram suficiente para fazer algo penetrar nesse cabelo sujo e chegar ao cérebro?

Snape jogou a mochila nas costas e encarou Tiago e Sirius que faziam uma barreira para a saída.

- Aprendi Potter. Pode deixar que outra dessas eu não faço nunca mais.

Passou entre os dois com brutalidade e saiu da sala, os dois riram.

- Não acredito que você fez isso! – Narcisa Black estava atrás de Sirius olhando para Lílian indignada – Tenho certeza que você NÃO fez a porção sozinha, porque levou o mérito? Não esperava isso de você Lílian Evans, não mesmo.

Saiu da sala zangada. Antes que pudessem comentar a atitude da loira, Frank Longbottom se dirigiu ate a ruiva zangado.

- Porque fez isso Evans?

- Eu não fiz nada...

- Exatamente! Porque deixou que o professor dissesse tudo aquilo?

- Eu não pude fazer nada, eu tentei...

- Não o bastante ou teria conseguido.

- O que você espera que eu faça agora? Brigar comigo não vai ajudar em nada.

- Quero que procure Dumbledore e conte o que aconteceu. Não pode levar o mérito, isso é antiético.

- Tudo bem, vou procurar. Reconheço que não foi justo...

- Reconhecer não é o bastante Evans.

Ele deu as costas e saiu.

- Nossa Evans, não liga para esse pessoal.

- Some da minha frente Tiago!

Ela se virou para pegar sua mochila, então viu o exemplar de "Porções Avançadas" de Snape em cima da banca. Parou um pouco, pegou o livro e colocou junto com os seus e saiu sem dar atenção aos Marotos.

Mais uma vez o trio estava no quarto onde o elfo os esperava.

- Não consigo ver o que esta lembrança tem haver com a carta – Rony comentou.

- Não é óbvio? – Hermione falou com seu ar de sabe-tudo – a mãe do Harry queria ter certeza que era a letra de Snape, então voltou para o momento em que ela tinha observado com atenção a letra dele.

- Está escurecendo – Harry comentou vendo o quarto escuro uma vez que a luz do sol parava de entrar pelas faias da janela. – É melhor continuarmos revistando a casa.

- Mas você disse que não pode haver NADA aqui – Mione falou sem querer falar dos horcruxes na frente do elfo.

- A carta foi importante, talvez possamos encontrar mais pistas que indiquem a existência daquilo que procuramos, e principalmente a localização.

- E a outra lembrança? – Rony quis saber.

- Deve estar diretamente relacionada com Snape. E sobre isso nós já sabemos. No momento temos coisas mais importantes – tirou a varinha – LUMUS!

Sob a luz da varinha ele guardou as coisas de volta na caixa e a guardou no guarda-roupa. Junto com o elfo, o trio começou a revistar o quarto e a casa, cada um refletindo em silêncio os acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

OoooO

Longe dali, Narcisa Malfoy estava sentada na cama de seu quarto olhando o seu filho acordar. Era a primeira vez desde que o levaram para a Ordem. Estava pensando se seu filho estava bem, ou se ela o tinha perdido para o Lord.

- Você está bem? Draco? – falou num sussurro audível no silêncio do quarto.

- Mãe? É você? – ele tentou se sentar na cama, mas não conseguiu. Ela se aproximou ajeitando-o – Onde estamos?

Narcisa olhou para o filho pensando nas palavras de Frank. Fez um carinho no rosto cansado do jovem.

- Em segurança.

OoooO

_N.A.: A aceitação dessa fic sempre me surpreende._

_Relaxem, ainda tem muita coisa por vir..._

_Próximo capítulo: PRIMEIRA PRISÃO_


	10. Primeira Prisão

_N.A.: Estou cada vez mais impressionada com a repercução dessa fic. E eu que achei que ninguém mais iria ler. WoW_

Harry Potter e o Estranho R.A.B.

Capítulo 10-** Primeira Prisão****  
**  
Passaram a noite revistando a casa. Quando o sol finalmente nasceu, estavam exaustos. Não encontraram mais nada que pudesse ajudar na busca pelos misteriosos horcruxes. Pelo menos Harry encontrou muitas fotografias e coisas que para ele tinham muito valor. Com os primeiros raios de sol veio a sensação de que estavam numa busca perdida. O elfo-doméstico não saia do pé de Harry. O trio estava morrendo de sono, fruto de tantas preocupações.

- Eu acho que não tem mais nada aqui – comentou para os amigos.

- É, eu também acho – Rony falou bocejando. – O que faremos agora?

- Acho que devíamos voltar para a Ordem.

- Hermione, temos pressa em achar as horcruxes.

- Mas não podemos continuar a olhar embaixo de camas Harry. Elas não estão aqui.

- Se voltarmos vamos nos atrasar.

- Harry, você viu a carta. Tem algo em Hogwarts.

- A carta não quer dizer que esta coisa que ele queria ainda esteja lá.

- Mas a escola é o ponto de partida.

- Bem – Rony interrompeu – então o próximo ponto de parada é Hogwarts!

- Ótimo, e o que vocês dois irão fazer: pular o muro ou arrombar o portão? É óbvio que temos que falar com a prof. McGonagal antes.

- Ta bom Hermione – Harry começou a perder a paciência – você venceu vamos para a Ordem. Mas – ele continuou diante do sorriso vitorioso da amiga – só falamos com a professora e partimos para Hogwarts.

O trio se despediu do elfo e saíram a contra gosto de Harry que olhou para traz, para sua casa, antes de aparatarem de volta a Londres.

OoooO

Narcisa estava no quarto servindo uma porção para Draco, que estava sentado na cama, ainda sem poder se levantar. Ela tinha respondido o mínimo possíveis as perguntas do filho. A única coisa que deixara clara foi que não estavam do lado do Lord. Ela havia terminado de mexer a porção, ia colocar numa taça para ele quando bateram na porta.

- Quem pode ser? – Draco perguntou assustado.

- Não precisa se preocupar – ela abriu a porta. Era Gina, Draco não comentou nada.

- Sra. Malfoy, estão chamando a senhora na cozinha. Parece urgente.

- Agora? Estou servindo uma porção para Draco, o sr. Smith disse que ele tinha de tomar de hora em hora...

- Acho que eu posso servir.

- Como? – Narcisa a olhou surpresa. As ordens de Frank era para que ninguém se aproximasse de seu filho – faria isso para mim? Obrigada...

Ela mostrou a Gina a porção num pequeno caldeirão em cima da cômoda. Saiu do quarto deixando a porta aberta. A garota foi servir a porção em uma taça enquanto era observada por um Malfoy calado que tentava entender a situação. Chegou a passar pela cabeça do loiro se aquela seria mesmo a sua mãe ou se ela não estaria sob a Maldição Imperius. Acabou descartando ambas as possibilidades. Gina levou a taça de porção até ele.

- Então Weasley, esta é a sede da Ordem da Fênix!

- Achei que sua mãe não poderia te dizer isso – ela falou desdenhosa.

- Ela não disse, você é que acabou de confirmar minhas suspeitas. – ela sorriu.

- Não acredito que VOCÊ esteja aqui Malfoy, definitivamente, você devia estar em Azkaban.

- Agora me diga Weasley, onde afinal estamos. Esta não é a sua casa, só esse quarto deve ser do tamanho de sua casa inteira.

- Olha Malfoy, é o seguinte: você e sua mãe estão aqui de favor, então é melhor não encher minha paciência ta?

- Mesmo? E o que você vai fazer se eu não parar? – ela sorriu cínica.

- Se você não se comportar, a Hermione nunca vai olhar para você!

- O quê? Que quer dizer Weasley? A pobreza atingiu seu cérebro foi? Se bem que você nunca foi muito inteligente, louca pelo idiota do Potter...

- Nem vem Malfoy, já ta todo mundo sabendo de seu segredinho. Todo mundo sabe que você está de quatro pela Mione.

- O quê? – mesmo seu sorriso mais cínico não conseguiu disfarçar uma certa aflição em seus olhos cinzas.

- Ela também já sabe – continuou Gina – e detestou.

- Escuta aqui Waesley...

Malfoy cortou a frase ao meio e levou a mão ao ante-braço. A camisa do pijama de seda que vestia encobria aquilo que o incomodava. Massageou o braço tentando fazer aquele ardor parar. Sabia o que era aquilo, o Lord o estava chamando. Um medo repentino se apoderou dele. Não era verdade que o Lord podia achar aqueles que foram marcados? Não foi assim que localizaram e mataram Karkaroff no ano anterior? Queria perguntar a alguém... mas o prof. Snape não estava por perto! Será que sua mãe saberia?

- Você está se sentindo bem? – Gina notou que aquilo era a Marca Negra o alarmando, e se assustou com a palidez que aumentou no rosto do loiro.

O garoto olhou ao redor. O pijama que vestia não tinha bolsos, e não conseguia ver sua varinha em lugar nenhum. Seu coração disparou, tentou levantar-se da cama, mas sentiu uma dor forte no peito onde o feitiço o tinha atingido. Sentou de novo levando a mão onde doía, o braço continuava a arder. Sentiu gosto de sangue.

- Malfoy? – Gina estava preocupada, ele parecia péssimo – eu vou chamar sua mãe.

Ela levantou-se e se dirigiu até a porta.

- Weasley! – ela parou e olhou para o garoto assustada. Ele parecia mais assustado do que ela.  
– Não me deixa sozinho...

Surpresa, ela voltou para a cama e sentou ao lado dele.

OoooO

O trio entrou na casa e se dirigiu a cozinha para falar com a sra. Weasley. Porem quando entraram na cozinha encontraram sentados a mesa: Moody na ponta, Lupin ao seu lado, sr Weasley do outro lado, ao lado deste Carlinhos. Depois de Lupin, uma cadeira vazia e na outra sra. Malfoy. De pé e chorando a sra. Weasley. Só então Harry notou que todos estavam abalados, Lupin estava com os olhos vermelhos e a sra. Malfoy olhava para a superfície da mesa.

- Vocês voltaram! – a sra. Weasley foi abraça-los chorando – já estava tão preocupada, está tão perigoso lá fora...

- O que aconteceu? – Harry se adiantou.

- Os Comensais recém foragidos foram vistos, - informou Moody abatido – mandamos uma equipe da Ordem ao lugarejo, mas era uma armadilha...

A sra. Weasley soltou um gemido de desespero, Lupin suspirou tentando conter lágrimas teimosas que brilhavam em seus olhos. O sr. Weasley continuou.

- Eles pegaram a Tonks.

O trio sentiu o impacto daquela notícia. Rony ficou vermelho, Mione começou a chorar e Harry sentiu um nó incomodo se formar em sua garganta.

- Então, eles a ... – não podia terminar a frase.

- Não sabemos – Carlinhos respondeu – os Comensais a levaram. Era o primeiro escalão.

- Malfoy era um deles – Lupin falou demonstrando raiva ao olhar para a sra. Malfoy. Ela continuou a olhar a superfície da mesa como se não o tivesse escutado.

- Mas ele mal saiu de Azkaban! – Rony exclamou.

- Deve estar tentando mostrar serviço depois do desastre do Ministério. – Lupin continuou ainda muito zangado – você sabe que ninguém da família Malfoy presta.

- Ninfadora Tonks é minha prima – falou Narcisa com simplicidade – não sei em que grau, mas ela é.

- Pela parte dos Black, não dos Malfoys!

- Ainda assim, sem contar que existem Comensais na família Black. Veja minha irmã ou o irmão do Sirius.

- Não compare a Tonks com a Bellatrix! – Lupin gritou perdendo o controle.

- Não estou comparando – ela mantinha a calma e ainda olhava para a mesa – só acho que toda a família tem uma ovelha negra. No caso dos Malfoys, é o Lúcio. A família Malfoy sempre foi muito mais bem vista do que a família Black, a começar pelo refinamento, quase todos na família Malfoy estudaram em Beauxbatons, que não costuma formar muitos bruxos das trevas.

- Nomes importantes não significam boas pessoas – interviu o sr. Weasley que odeia declaradamente todos os Malfoy.

- Assim como não significam pessoas ruins.

- Não conheço um Malfoy que preste – Lupin falou tentando se controlar.

- E eu não conheço um Black.

- Pare de defender aquele miserável do Lúcio Malfoy – Lupin se levantou. Ela também.

- Então pare de me culpar! – falou olhando-o, ela quase gritava – eu não estava lá.

- Ele é SEU marido!

- Quer culpar alguém, comece por você mesmo! Você estava lá e deixou que a levassem!

Lupin piscou indignado mais não respondeu. Um silêncio se abateu sobre eles. Ela voltou a se sentar e ficou olhando para a mesa. Passou a mão no rosto tentando recuperar a calma. Lupin saiu da cozinha ainda zangado.

OoooO

Distante dali Tonks abriu os olhos. Estava num local escuro, sem passagem de luz ou vento. Talvez uma caverna. O silêncio indicava que estava sozinha. Tentou se mover, mas notou que era inútil. Estava presa a um tronco, tal como as bruxas eram presas para serem queimadas em fogueiras. Estava muito machucada, sangrava. Havia sido torturada por Malfoy e alguns outros Comensais. A dor da Maldição Cruciatus a fizera desmaiar, e agora que finalmente acordava tinha a séria impressão que seria melhor se tivesse morrido.

Ouviu um barulho e notou um alçapão no teto se abrir. Alguém vestido de preto estava descendo as escadas de pedra sob a luz de uma varinha, o rosto coberto por um capuz. Tonks sentiu medo, mas preferiu não demonstrar. O Comensal chegou perto dela, ainda com a varinha acesa.

- Draco Malfoy está na Ordem com Narcisa? Ela conseguiu salva-lo?

Tonks reconheceu a voz do Comensal da Morte imediatamente. Embora muito surpresa com a pergunta e assustada com sua situação, a raiva invadiu o seu peito.

- Snape? – sua voz saiu fraca.

Ele baixou o capuz deixando-a ver seu rosto. Estava mais pálido do que de costume, mas fora isso estava como sempre.

- Eu sei que Narcisa está na Ordem da Fênix, então só me diga se Draco está com ela. – ele apontou a varinha para Tonks.

- Seu traidor miserável – ela estava sem voz até para ralhar com ele – como você foi fazer aquilo com o Dumbledore? Ele confiava em você...

Ele deu um passo a frente e a mão livre apertou o pescoço dela.

- Só diga se ele está bem. – falou com sua voz mansa e arrastada.

- Perdeu o garoto foi? – seu pescoço doía, mas ela não ia mostrar fraqueza – espero que eles o matem...

- Então ele está vivo – ele a soltou – agradeço pela informação.

Deu as costas a ela e caminhou de volta a saída, mas alguém entrou no alçapão. Bellatrix e Lúcio.

- Ora, ora, ora! O que você faz aqui Snape? – Bellatrix perguntou sorrindo cínica.

- Podia lhe perguntar o mesmo – ele respondeu sem se abalar.

- Vim aqui para faze-la falar onde está meu único e tão querido sobrinho. E você Snape?

- Porque você acha que ela ia saber onde ele está? – parecia educadamente curioso.

- Porque ela é da Ordem!

- Narcisa sumiu – falou Lúcio – ela pode estar em perigo.

- Então é melhor pararem de procurar – Snape falou calmo – Longbottom voltou para a  
Ordem, se Narcisa ou Draco foram pegos, já devem estar mortos.

- E você pretende deixar isso assim? Fez um Voto Perpétuo para a minha irmã que defenderia o garoto e agora vai deixar os dois morrerem dessa maneira? Não vai fazer nada?

Tonks observava a cena assustada. Eram três Comensais poderosíssimos. Lúcio pareceu não gostar da citação ao Voto Perpétuo que o outro fez a sua esposa. Bellatrix mantinha um sorriso desagradável, Snape parecia estudar a situação.

- Muito boa sua tentativa de jogar Lúcio contra mim Bellatrix, mas creio que com exceção de você, todos os Comensais confiam em mim, inclusive o Lord das Trevas. E também tenho certeza que Lúcio entende a gravidade da situação. Longbottom não "captura" comensais, ele os mata. Se eles foram pegos pela Ordem, não poderemos fazer nada. Claro que não estaríamos nessa situação se você o tivesse matado há dezesseis anos quando teve a chance.

- Passei treze anos em Azkaban porque mostrei para aquele auror maldito que ele não é nada contra nós, os Comensais da Morte, e posso mostrar outra vez. E não o matei porque precisava dele vivo para dizer onde o Lord das Trevas estava, pois ele era o único que sabia.  
Não tenho medo de Longbottom! Ele não é nada comparado a mim!

- Claro que não. – a velocidade da resposta de Snape a fez soar muito irônica.

- O que você está insinuando? – o sorriso sumiu do rosto da morena.

- Absolutamente nada. Acho que vocês não deviam torturar a Ninfadora Tonks, o Lord das Trevas disse que ninguém devia toca-la. – ela sorriu outra vez.

- Está preocupado com sua antiga coleginha da Ordem da Fênix, Snape?

- Não. Faça o que achar melhor. – ele se virou e começou a subir os degraus de pedra.

- Você ainda não nos disse o que veio fazer aqui com ela Snape. – ele parou e olhou para trás.

- E nem vou dizer. Se o Lord perguntar, eu direi a ele, não a você. Mas creio que não preciso ter essa preocupação, o Lord das Trevas confia em mim.

Bellatrix ficou olhando ele sair do local e se virou para Lúcio. Tonks pode ver os olhos da outra brilhando.

- Dumbledore também confiava, e veja só como acabou. – virou-se para Tonks e ergueu a varinha – agora vamos conversar.

OoooO

Gina entrou na cozinha correndo e deu de cara com um grupo muito abalado, mas não tinha tempo de perguntar o porque. Mal notou a presença do trio ali.

- Sra. Malfoy, Draco está passando muito mal – falou o mais rápido que pôde.

- Quê? – Narcisa se levantou. A roupa de Gina estava suja de sangue.

- Ele está vomitando sangue e sente muita dor. – Gina estava nervosa.

- Ah não...

A sra. Malfoy saiu quase correndo da cozinha acompanhada de perto por Gina. A sra. Weasley enxugou as lágrimas e foi atrás das duas.

O trio sentou a mesa tão abalados quanto os outros. Harry pensou em Lupin e em como estaria se sentindo, pensou em Tonks, se ela estaria viva. Era quase impossível parar para pensar nos horcruxes com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Lembrou mais uma vez da carta e achou que Hermione tinha razão em achar muito estranho que R.A.B., aquele que roubou o verdadeiro horcruxe fosse o braço direito de Voldemort. Pensou em Dumbledore... estavam perdidos sem ele.

- Bom, eu vou ver como está o garoto – Carlinhos comentou depois de um tempo.

- Eu vou com você – Hermione levantou sob o olhar de reprovação de Harry.

Como Rony tinha ido tomar um banho, sobraram apenas Harry, Moody e o sr. Weasley.

- Então Potter – Moody quis saber – encontrou o que tinha ido procurar?

- Não – falou sinceramente – só encontrei más notícias.

- Espero que Frank tenha mais sorte do que estamos tendo até agora.

- É. – comentou o sr. Weasley – sorte é o que estamos precisando.

Com o comentário Harry lembrou da Porção Felix Felicis. Era dela que estava precisando! Pensou logo em Hermione e foi até o quarto da sra. Malfoy falar com a amiga. Ela e Carlinhos estavam parados no batente da porta. Ele a chamou discretamente e ela foi até ele.

- Hermione, eu tive uma idéia. E se nós preparássemos um pouco de Felix Felicis para tentar encontrar as horcruxes? Você pode fazer um pouco, não é? Não tem problema se demorar, antes tarde do que nunca...

Ela parou um pouco para refletir a respeito.

- Isso é uma boa idéia Harry, mas eu não tenho certeza se podemos. Depois da aula em que você ganhou a porção, eu fui até a biblioteca e pesquisei muito sobre ela e definitivamente, está muito além do nosso nível.

- Mas você sempre consegue...

- Mas você lembra que no último ano eu não estava me saindo tão bem em porções não é Harry. Creio que porções avançadas como essas não possam ser feitas por qualquer um que as lerem num livro. Precisaremos de ajuda.

- Você acha que o prof. Slughorn aceitaria nos ajudar? Acho que ele não ia querer que fizéssemos um caldeirão de Felix Felicis...

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em outra pessoa.

- Em quem? – ele já imaginava a resposta.

- No Príncipe Mestiço.

OoO

_N/A.2: __  
__Nosso trio de heróis irá a Hogwarts buscar a ajuda do Príncipe das Porções! __  
__Próximo capítulo: ENTRE LETRAS E LETRINHAS__  
_


	11. Entre letras e letrinhas

**Harry Potter e o Estranho R.A.B.**

_Capítulo 11_- **Entre Letras e Letrinhas**

Harry não conseguiu dormir. Imagens como Tonks sendo torturada não saiam de sua cabeça. A busca pelos Horcruxes era outra coisa que conseguia tirar seu sono. Felix Felicis sem dúvida ajudou seus ânimos e sua esperança reavivou, mas ter que usar o antigo livro de Snape de Porções Avançadas conseguiu perturbá-lo ainda mais. Pela manhã falariam com McGonagal que passaria na Ordem antes do almoço e pediriam permissão para ir a Hogwarts. O garoto ainda não conseguia imaginar a escola sem Dumbledore... o que o fazia lembrar de Snape, e que precisaria da ajuda dele para fazer a Felix Felicis.

Ele se levantou com o nascer do sol. Estava péssimo. Desceu as escadas em direção da cozinha, mas na sala algo chamou sua atenção. Narcisa Malfoy estava dormindo no sofá. Estava vestida com a roupa do dia anterior, o que indicava que ela devia ter sentado ali para descansar e acabou dormindo. Ele pensou no Malfoy sozinho dentro da sede da Ordem e a idéia não lhe agradou. Passou sem fazer barulho em direção ao quarto da sra. Malfoy.

A porta estava aberta e quando Harry espiou á para dentro teve uma grande surpresa ao constatar que ele NÃO estava sozinho. Hermione estava em pé ao lado da cama e Gina sentada ao lado dele. O ex-sonserino estava dormindo tranquilamente tento o sono velado pelas meninas.

- Eu ainda acho que ele está muito pálido Gina...

- E olha que ele já melhorou bastante Mione.

- Enquanto ele não puder se alimentar direito, não vai melhorar...

- Mas o curandeiro disse que por enquanto só porções...

Malfoy se mexeu, Gina ajeitou os lençóis cobrindo-o com carinho. O queixo de Harry caiu.

- O que vocês duas pensam que estão fazendo?

As garotas se voltaram para olhar Harry e levaram os dedos aos lábios.

- Shiiiiii!!

Harry cruzou os braços indignado.

- Virginia Molly Weasley, levante-se já dessa cama!

- Porque? – ela perguntou.

- Porque eu não quer que fique aí.

- Mas você disse que não sou mais sua namorada.

- Isso não é motivo para você ficar na mesma cama que o Malfoy!

- Vocês dois – Hermione interveio – vão brigar lá fora ou vão acabar acordando ele.

- Que história é essa de ficar se preocupando com esse Comensal da Morte, Hermione?

- Harry Potter! – Gina se levantou – pare já com isso! Nós duas só estamos cuidando dele enquanto a sra. Malfoy foi descansar. Portanto fale baixo, ele precisa descansar...

- Gina? Mione? É o Malfoy, lembram? O MALFOY!

Com o barulho que Harry fez, Draco acordou.

- Weasley...

Gina se voltou para ele.

- Sua mãe foi descansar Malfoy. Agora espera um pouco que eu já volto, ta?

Ela pegou Harry pelo braço e o tirou do quarto. Estava zangada.

- Harry James Potter, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- O que EU penso que estou fazendo? O que VOCÊS pensam que estão fazendo?

- Você sabe que eu sou apaixonada por você Harry, não precisa ter ataques de ciúme. E quanto a Mione, deixa o Rony ter os ataques por ela.

- Não é ciúme! Será que vocês não tem noção do perigo? Ele pode matar vocês...

- Ele nem está com uma varinha. Agora para de dar chilique, eu gosto de você e a Mione gosta do Rony, não tem com o que se preocupar.

- Não posso acreditar que você não me entendeu.

- Então deixa eu ver se VOCÊ me entende Harry.

Gina o enlaçou em seus braços e o beijou.

Hermione sentou-se na cama ao lado de Malfoy.

- Você está melhor? - falou de mansinho.

Só então o loiro notou QUEM era a outra pessoa no quarto. Num reflexo, ele tentou se sentar na cama, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi soltar um gemido de dor quando o movimento avivou a dor em seu peito. Rindo, Hermione o ajudou a deitar outra vez.

- Tem que ficar quieto se bobo, senão vai se machucar.

- Aiii – suspirou tentando conter a dor – Granger...

- Hermione tentava não olhar aqueles olhos cinzas que a observavam. Enquanto ele dormia, seu rosto transparecia uma inocência tamanha que a garota não pode deixar de lembrar daquele garotinho que viu na penseira brincando com um dragão. Ela ajeitou os lençóis que ele havia desarrumado quando tentou levantar.

- O que faz aqui Granger? - ele parecia curioso.

- Sua mãe foi descansar e deixou a Gina olhando você. Eu preferi não deixa-la sozinha.

- Minha mãe deixou a Weasley aqui? – aquela voz arrastada, típica de Malfoy.

- Você se surpreenderia se eu te contasse o quanto elas estão ficando amigas.

- Só o fato delas se falarem já me surpreende!

Mione riu. Quando terminou de arrumar os lençóis ergueu a cabeça, ele ainda a olhava. Um olhar atencioso que ela nunca tinha visto nele.

- Narcisa Malfoy é até simpática, nem dá para acreditar que pôde ter tido um filho como você.

- Muito engraçado Granger.

- Sério! Diferente de você, ela não se importa com sangue-puro ou essas bobagens.

- Ah Granger – ele hesitou – talvez eu nem me importe tanto assim...

- Não?

- Não mais... – ele se calou, mal acreditando que havia dito tal loucura.

OoooO

- Não queria te acordar – Carlinhos falou sentando ao lado de Narcisa Malfoy.

- Tudo bem, eu nem devia ter dormido. – ela ajeitou os cabelos desalinhados – Lupim ainda está zangado comigo?

- Não sei, ele ainda não saiu mais do quarto. Deve estar zangado com ele mesmo.

- Não queria dizer aquilo, eu não acho que a culpa foi dele ou dos outros. Mas ele ficou me atacando, perdi o controle...

Tudo bem, eu também não acho que ele pudesse te atacar daquele jeito, você não tem culpa pelo que o Lúcio Malfoy faz... afinal, vocês não estão mais juntos, não é?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Tentou ajeitar a roupa que vestia e havia amarrotado enquanto cochilava no sofá. Mais uma vez tentou ajeitar os cabelos.

- Nossa, eu devo estar horrível – comentou rindo.

- Eu acho que você está linda – ela o olhou descrente – alias, acho isso em todas situações.

- Está tentado me seduzir, Carlos Weasley?

- Eu? Estou só sendo sincero... quer dizer... educado. É, educado!

Os dois começaram a rir.

- Gina, quantas vezes eu terei que te dizer que eu não POSSO ficar com você?

- Se você não vai ficar comigo, porque se zangou ao me ver perto do Malfoy?

- Ele fez uma lavagem cerebral em você? Ele não presta!

- Olha Harry, quando quiser conversar comigo, tudo bem. Mais agora eu VOU cuidar do Malfoy, como prometi para a mãe dele. E não vem me atrapalhar.

Ela deu as costas a ele e entrou no quarto onde Malfoy e Mione conversavam. Harry revoltado, deu as costas e voltou por onde veio. Ao chegar a sala encontrou Carlinhos e a sra. Malfoy rindo como adolescentes. A raiva só cresceu dentro dele.

- A senhora não tem mais nada para fazer não? – eles pararam de rir – Algo como cuidar de seu filho machucado? Aquele Comensal da Mote acordou e está ao cuidado de duas garotas que ele gostaria de matar.

Sem esperar uma resposta ele subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus e foi se fechar no quarto onde Rony ainda dormia. Os dois na sala trocaram um olhar.

- Não liga, Narcisa. Ele deve ter brigado com a Gina.

- É melhor eu ir olhar o meu filho, depois nos falamos. – ela foi ver Draco.

- Ai Merlin, que loira! – ele pensou alto.

- Está falando da Narcia Malfoy, Carlinhos?

- Pai - péssimo momento para o sr. Weasley chegar.

- Que história é essa rapaz?

- Nada, história nenhuma. Vou ver se a mamãe está precisando de ajuda – ele escapou para a cozinha.

- Era só o que faltava – pensou Arthur consigo.

OoooO

Durante o almoço falaram com a prof. McGonagal e marcaram a ida a escola para o dia seguinte. Harry passou a refeição toda olhando para Gina. Moody, McGonagal, Lupin (ainda muito abalado) o sr. Weasley (desconfiado), Carlinhos, Neville e Narcisa estavam presentes na mesa. Carlinho sentado diante de Narcisa a observava, enquanto era observado por Arthur. Claro que ninguém percebeu, nem o trio. Rony estava observando Mione que parecia estar com o pensamento em um quarto ali perto. Harry estava irritado enquanto olhava Gina e a sra. Malfoy cochichando. As duas pareciam estar se dando muito bem. Por vezes elas olhavam para Harry e começavam a rir, o que irritou ainda mais o garoto.

- Harry deixa a Gina, ele está bem com a sra. Malfoy.

- Este é o seu ponto de vista Hermione.

Ela riu.

**OoooO****  
**  
NO dia seguinte finalmente foram a escola. Depois de pedir autorização a McGonagal para usar o estaque de ingredientes para porções e acesso a todas as áreas do castelo Mione e Rony foram para a sala comunal da Grifinória e Harry a Sala Precisa.

O garoto parou um pouco diante do Armário do Sumidouro revoltado consigo mesmo. Ele o vira ali quando fora guardar o livro, mas como ia imaginar que era aquilo que Malfoy estava consertando? Ele pegou o livro surrado e saiu da sala.

Na Grifinória, Rony e Hermione estavam esperando-o.

- Pegou? – Rony se adiantou.

- Está aqui. – Harry entregou o livro a Hermione como se se livrasse de um grande peso.

Era estranho estarem os três na sala comunal vazia. Mione sentou-se na mesma mesa de estudos onde costumava estudar para os exames, os garotos a frente dela esperando enquanto ela olhava o índice em busca da porção Felix Felicis. Finalmente ela abriu na página em questão. Estava cheia de anotações.

- Harry, sinceramente, eu acho que só você é capaz de decifrar essa letra – ela balançou a cabeça desnorteada – é ainda menor do que a da carta!

- Nossa Hermione – ele se aproximou do livro – definitivamente não sei como em cinco anos de aulas de porções você nunca notou como a letra de Snape era feia e quase ilegível. Afinal, como você lia as instruções no quadro negro?

- Simples, no quadro negro ele escrevia em letra de forma. Passei cinco anos acompanhando a letra dele no estilo de letra de imprensa, se fosse escrito assim eu não teria problema nenhum em ler... hã?

A garota cortou a frase pela metade e levou a mão a boca como se algo tivesse lhe ocorrido de repente. Rony se empertigou.

- O que foi Hermione?

Ela não respondeu nada, como sempre que descobria alguma coisa, estava repassando mentalmente a conclusão que havia chegado antes de comentar com os garotos que a essa altura a olhavam com cara de bobos.

- Fala logo, o que você descobriu?

- Harry – ela falou com espanto – você está com a carta de R.A.B. aí? E o bilhete da horcruxe falsa?

- A carta do Snape? Sim, estão aqui na minha mochila...

Ele pegou a carta e o bilhete e entregou a ela que colocou em cima do livro aberto para comparar as letras, que para Harry e Rony eram simplesmente iguais. Mas a fisionomia dela mostrava um entendimento que sem dúvida eles não estavam tendo.

- O que você está vendo Hermione? – Rony continuava olhando das cartas para o livro.

Devagar ela ergueu a cabeça para encarar os garotos nos olhos. Então fora isso que ela estranhara! Finalmente, havia desvendado o enigma daquela carta.

OoooO

**N.A2:** _No próximo capítulo o trio vai descobrir ( o que sempre souberam), o que a carta dizia e eles não viram.__  
__PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: O ENIGMA DA CARTA_


	12. O Enigma da Carta

**Harry Potter e o Estranho R.A.B.**

_Capítulo 12 -_** O enigma da carta****  
**_  
_

Hermione suspirou antes de explicar aos garotos o que só agora ela entendia.

- Snape escreveu essa carta e enviou a um amigo de confiança que sabia das horcruxes e da Profecia.

Os garotos se olharam.

- Mas isso nós já sabíamos – Rony falou sendo óbvio.

- E não era um amigo, era amiga. Minha mãe, lembra? – Harry falou mais obviamente ainda. A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. Estávamos errados. O envelope estava aberto, lembra? Na lembrança de sua mãe, quando a sra. Malfoy o entregou, o envelope já estava aberto.

- E daí? – Rony falou o que Harry pensava – em que isso muda o que nós já sabemos?

- Snape não enviou essa carta a Lílian Potter. Ele enviou a R.A.B.

Os garotos riram. Do que afinal ela estava falando?

- Hermione – Rony começou – ele ASSINOU R.A.B. Não pode ter enviado para ele mesmo.

- Ele não era e não é R.A.B. Rony. Nós é que deduzimos.

- explica logo o que você ta tentando nos dizer porque NÃO estamos entendendo.

Ela suspirou outra vez indicando as cartas.

- Esta é a letra de Snape como você conhece Harry – e indicou o livro de Porções Avançadas – e essa é exatamente a mesm letra que escreveu a carta. Agora veja que a letra que assinou é diferente do restante da carta.

- É letra de forma.

- Exato! A mesma que escreveu o bilhete que estava junto com a falsa Horcruxe. Mas... essa NÃO é a letra com que Snape costumava escrever as instruções no quadro negro durante as aulas de porções. Portanto, esta NÃO é a letra de Snape.

- Nossa! – Rony exclamou observando a carta e o bilhete – isso quer dizer que...

- Que Snape escreveu e enviou essa carta para algum amigo, sem dizer quem era. Esse amigo a leu, assinou R.A.B. e a endereçou a Lílian Evans. Foi ESSE amigo que encontrou a horcruxe verdadeira, e foi ele que descobriu que ela existia.

- Então minha mãe não sabia dos horcruxes? – ele olhava para os papeis como se agora pudesse ler coisas que não estavam ali antes.

- Isso eu não tenho certeza. Talvez R.A.B. já tivesse falado para ela sobre a possibilidade da existência deles e ela não acreditou, enviou essa carta para provar que mais alguém achava isso possível. Tanto qu ele não copiou o conteúdo, mandou na letra de Snape para ela ver que era mesmo Snape que achava possível.

- Isso é loucura.

- Não Harry. Não é loucura, nem é tão estranho se pensarmos bem. Na lembrança, sua mãe não sabia de quem era a carta. Por falar nisso, não vimos a terceira lembrança.

- Achei que não fosse necessário. Pensei que já soubéssemos quem ele era...

- Como você disse Hermione – Rony ainda não aceitava – se ele sabia que estavam o observando, porque não disfarçou a letra? A carta podia muito bem ser interceptada...

- Acho que ele na fez isso pelo mesmo motivo de não ter assinado nem como Severo Snape e nem como Príncipe Mestiço. O mesmo motivo para não ter endereçado a carta...

- E esse motivo é... – Harry tinha muita coisa na cabeça para tentar adivinhar.

- Essa carta deve ter sido entregue em mãos. Talvez ele entregou a alguém de confiança para essa pessoa entregar a R.A.B. Talvez a Narcisa Malfoy...

- Claro! Isso faz sentido.

- Acho que nosso ponto de partida agora é pensar que essa carta foi escrita em Durmstrang. Deve ter ido procurar coisas sobre as horcruxes na biblioteca de lá.

- Porque ele não procurou em Hogwarts? – Rony quis saber.

- Meus pais ainda estavam vivos – Harry respondeu antes da amiga – o que quer dizer que ele ainda não fazia jogo duplo, era só um Comensal da Morte. Sendo assim duvido que fosse bem vindo aqui.

- Sem contar que em Durmstrang eles não ensinam Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eles ensinam Artes das Trevas. Lê deve ser muito mais fácil encontar livros de Magia Negra Perigosa do que aqui.

- Então voltamos a estaca zero – Rony comentou apoiando a cabeça nas mãos – não sabemos onde estão os Horcruxes, nem o que são. E não fazemos idéia de quem é R.A.B...

- Na verdade... Hermione deixou frase no ar. Os garotos olharam para ela.

OoooO

VÁRIOS ANOS ATRÁS

- Tem certeza que prefere deixar as coisas como estão Severo?

- Sim senhor, prof. Dumbledore. – ele falou ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Então já pode ir. E mais uma vez, meus parabéns.

- Obrigado, diretor.

O jovem de 16 anos saiu da sala do diretor respirando aliviado. Quando recebeu o bilhete dizendo que devia ir até lá ficou com medo que tivesse se metido em alguma enrascada. Se seus pais recebessem uma carta da escola com reclamações dele era bem provável que teria sérios problemas. Jamais ia imaginar que o diretor o chamaria para o elogiar.

Quando ele saiu da gárgula onde era a entrada para o escritório do diretor, ele deu de cara com a pessoa responsável por ele ter sido chamado ali.

- Você esqueceu o seu livro na sala de porções hoje cedo.

Ela estendeu para ele seu exemplar surrado de Porções Avançadas.

- Achei que tivesse perdido. – falou sem emoção pegando o livro. – Porque disse a Dumbledore que não fez a porção sozinha?

- Porque não fiz. Não seria justo, e eu nunca teria conseguido sem suas dicas. Ele disse que daria os 20 pontos para Sonserina... pedi para ele tira os 20 da grifinória, mas ele disse que minha atitude estava sendo muito nobre e...

- Não tem problema, ele deu os 20 para Sonserina e isso é o bastante.

- É mesmo? – ela hesitou.

- É a primeira vez que ganho pontos por Sonseria – falou pensativo.

- Porque VOCÊ quer. Podia ser o destaque em Porções e não eu.

- Não preciso. Para mim é o bastante saber que sou melhor que você. – ela sorriu encantada.

- Sendo assim – estendeu a mão para ele – podemos ser amigos?

Ele ainda hesitou um pouco antes de aceitar o aperto de mão, porem suas mãos mal se tocaram se afastaram pelo susto.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AGARRANDO A EVANS, RANHOSO?

- O que VOCÊ pensa eu está fazendo Potter – Lílian se zangou, Tiago apontava a varinha para o rosto de Snape.

- Como você fez isso – Snape perguntou intrigado – você aparatou, só pode ter sido! Não havia ninguém neste corredor. Como você faz essas coisas nos terrenos de Hogwarts?

- Eu não aparatei idiota. Mas vou avisando que se você se aproximar da Evans outra vez, eu acabo com a tua raça!

- Você me segue ou o quê? – Lílian estava vermelha de raiva – Você não têm NADA haver com a minha vida então NÃO SE INTROMETA NELA!

- Você não está vendo que esse cara não presta? E você fica andando com ele a noite pelos corredores do castelo, tem noção do risco que está correndo?

- Não me envolvam em suas briguinhas. Tenho mais o que fazer, e vê se para de aparecer do nada Potter. Detesto esta sua mania de estar em todos os lugares que não devia.

Snape começou a se afastar no corredor escuro, deixando Lílian e Tiago (muito satisfeito consigo) sozinhos. Não demorou para ela tomar uma atitude.

- Olha Potter, eu ando com quem eu quero e na hora que eu quero, está bem?

- Mas Evans...

- Portanto... PARE DE ME SEGUIR!

Ela deu as costas a ele deixando-o sozinho no corredor. Apressou o passo para acompanhar o sonserino.

- O que você quer agora?

Ele falou sem para de andar nem olhar para ela.

- Queria te dizer que na verdade, essa idéia de falar com Dumbledore não foi minha. Foi do Longbottom.

- Compreensivo.

- Ele e a Black te defenderam depois da aula.

- Ótimo.

- Você tinha que ver a cara da Black, estava uma fera.

- Eu já esperava algo assim da Narcisa.

- Vocês namoram?

- Porque a pergunta?

- Por nada. Eu achei que sim, vocês estão sempre juntos...

- e eu achei que você só perguntasse tanto durante as aulas porque tivesse dúvidas. Mas agora vejo que é porque você gosta mesmo de perguntar – ela sorriu – Sabe, isso não era para ser um elogio.

- Não me ofendeu. Narcisa Black é monitora também.

- Eu sei.

- Acho ela divertida. Não é fresca como a maior parte das garotas de Hogwarts.

- Concordo.

- Ela adora criaturas mágicas, não é?

- Só as perigosas.

- E é a garota mais bonita da escola!

- É – ele a olhou – mas você não fica atrás.

- Obrigada, mas a família Black é mesmo linda.

- Só gosto da Cissa.

- Você não gosta de muitas pessoas, não é?

- E você fala demais Evans.

Ele parou no meio do corredor, ela também.

- Desculpe, estou acostumada a conversar muito.

- Eu não – ele balançou a cabeça enfatizando.

- Porque?

- Se importa em parar com as perguntas.

- Desculpa outra vez.

- E pára de pedir desculpas.

- Você é legal – falou divertida – muito mais do que quer demonstrar.

- Legal? Retire o que disse, me ofendeu.

- Porque se esconder?

- Porque se mostrar?

- Gostei de você – ela falou empinando o nariz divertida.

- É, eu acho que também gostei de você...

OoooO

- Na verdade o quê Hermione?

- Quem, além de Dumbledore e Voldemort, confiaria no Snape? Quem é o único amigo dele? Quem é a pessoa que Snape e Narcisa conhecem? Quem é a pessoa que odiava os Potter também? Quem... digam-me quem é a única pessoa além de nós, Dumbledore e Voldemort que já deua a entender que sabe sobre a existência dos horcruxes?

Nem Harry nem Rony responderam. Mas Hermione falou o que Harry no fundo sabia desde o dia que o conhecera na reunião da Ordem da Fênix.

- Frank Longbottom é R.A.B.

OoooO

N/A.:  
Finalmente está aí o que todos sabíamos desde o inicio. Agora a fic entra em outra faze: o principio do fim. Vamos a guerra...

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: A TERCEIRA LEMBRANÇA


	13. Terceira Lembrança de LE

"**De um desonesto, você só espera desonestidade. São os honestos que devem nos preocupar, pois nunca se sabe quando farão uma loucura".****  
**_(Jack Sparrow)__  
_

**3ª Lembrança de Lílian Evans****  
**Capítulo 13

Assim tudo se explicava. Um dos maiores aurores e definitivamente o mais estranho deles (mais até do que Olho-Tonto Moody), sangue-puro, maligno, ousado. Nada mais adequado do que ser ele aquele que descobriu o maior dos segredos de Voldemort. O trio passou horas conversando a respeito da nova descoberta que eles já sabiam o tempo todo. Agora entendiam o que a Sra. Malfoy quis dizer na lembrança de Lílian quando falou que Longbottom estava ficando neurótico pelas Artes das Trevas. Se ele tinha mesmo descoberto as Horcruxes não era para menos. Eles se perguntaram se não havia sido para procurar as Horcruxes que ele saíra da Ordem há alguns dias, mas não tinham como saber.

Também se perguntaram porque ele nunca disse a Dumbledore. Ainda sob a impressão estranha de decepção o trio pediu autorização a McGonagal para usar a Penseira do diretor. Era melhor não se confiar só no que sabiam, se aquela lembrança podia ajudar ou não, era melhor ver e tirar as dúvidas.

Durante o jantar no salão principal, apenas a mesa dos professores era usada. Estavam presentes McGonagal, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, Filch (pela primeira vez na mesa dos professores), Trelawney, Victor (professor de Runas Antigas), dois alunos que Harry conhecia de vista e estudavam na Lufa-Lufa e, para surpresa do trio, Luna Lovegood.

- O que faz aqui Luna? – Harry que gostava da sinceridade da garota sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Meu pai acha que os Comensais podem seqüestrar os parentes dos jornalistas para pressionar a imprensa, então me colocou aqui por segurança. – falou sem emoção.

- Sei – falou descrente – então, há quanto tempo está aqui?

- Umas duas semanas. Ainda não tinha visto vocês, quando chegaram?

- Hoje cedo.

- Legal. A Gina não veio?

- Infelizmente não. - Harry falou sentindo-se repentinamente muito sozinho.

- Acho que ela não gosta muito de mim. Mas não tem nada haver com você – ela falou vendo a cara de espanto do garoto – ela já não gostava antes de eu ir aquela festa do Slugue com você. Ela deve me achar estranha. Vocês acham que Hogwarts vai reabrir?

- Ah, eu não sei – falou sinceramente, estava sem jeito por causa do que ela falou de Gina – pra mim tanto faz.

- Espero que ela reabra. Não que eu tenha algo tão importante aqui, Hogwarts nem sempre é um lar para aqueles que a procuram, principalmente se te acham estranha.

A simplicidade com que ela falou fez Harry se sentir mal. Hogwarts sempre foi um lar quando ele procurou, devia ser estranho passar tanto tempo dentro do castelo se não sentisse o mesmo.

O restante do jantar se passou rápido, a conversa rumou para outros lados mais agradáveis e eles conseguiram se distrair. Na hora de dormir subiram para o dormitório masculino (ainda com a placa 6º ANO). Hermione dormiu na cama de Neville, ela disse que seria muito estranho ficar sozinha no dormitório feminino.

No dia seguinte, foram ao escritório da diretora para usar a Penseira de Dumbledore. Harry teve uma estranha sensação quando mais uma vez sentiu os pés tocarem o chão. Estavam em Hogwarts de novo, num corredor escuro e frio. O fogo de um archote iluminava dois jovens que conversavam a uns 3 metros dali, por dentro da escuridão. Devia ser tarde, mas os dois ainda usavam a farda com os brasões da Grifinória e Sonserina. A primeira vista Harry soube quem eram e devia estar meio anestesiado porque nem se zangou quando viu sua mãe e Snape.

- Gostei de você. – Lílian falou empinando o nariz divertida.

- É, eu acho que também gostei de você.

Um certo clima pairou entre os dois enquanto se olhavam. Mas um pequeno ruído quase imperceptível os fez desviar o olhar. Pareceu ao trio ser um reflexo ou instinto, Snape já se virou empunhando a varinha em direção ao trio como se pudesse os ver ali. Lílian amarrou a cara olhando na direção deles também. Snape sorriu.

- O que faz aqui **tão sozinho** Potter?

O trio olhou para traz e viu com quem ele estava falando. Tiago Potter, parado pouco atrás do archote, apontava a varinha para o rosto de Snape que apontava a sua para Tiago.

- Eu mandei você ficar longe dela Seboso. – falou o mais serio que pode, Snape se aproximou da luz e do seu inimigo. A varinha ainda erguida.

- Mandei você ir embora Potter! – Lílian estava zangada.

- Imaginei que isso fosse acontecer, sempre aparecendo onde não deve – olhou para o chão onde estava a Capa de invisibilidade – já faz algum tempo que eu imagino que você tem uma dessas.

- O que você quer com a e Evans?

- Não sabia que ela era propriedade sua.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Cuidado com o que diz Potter, não estou vendo nenhum de seus amiguinhos para ajudarem você.

- Mandei ficar longe da Lílian! EXPELLIARMUS!

- Vai devagar Potter – Snape bloqueou o feitiço – Você não ia querer ser amaldiçoado na frente de sua querida Evans.

Os dois começaram um duelo. Os feitiços iam aumentando o poder e o nível do perigo.

- PAREM! – Lílian estava assustada, os garotos estavam destruindo o corredor. Tiago atacava sem parar, enquanto Snape tentava apenas se defender, vês por outra contra-atacando. Até que Tiago lançou um feitiço conhecido de trio.

- SECTUMSEMPRA!

Snape desviou por centímetros, o feitiço atingiu a parede ao lado dele deixando marcas profundas na pedra. Houve uma pequena pausa enquanto os três olhavam o poder de destruição daquele feitiço, Snape se virou para Tiago fora de si.

- NÃO USE ESSE FEITIÇO CONTRA MIM! CRUCIO!

Tiago foi atingido em cheio e caiu no chão se contorcendo de cor, Snape apenas o olhava enquanto mantinha o feitiço como se estivesse vendo uma lesma anormalmente grande rastejar.

Lílian assustada, puxou a varinha e apontou para Snape.

- PARE COM ISSO!

Ele parecia ter esquecido que ela estava ali, parou o feitiço e ficou olhando para ela como se tivesse acabado de lembrar que não podia matar Potter com testemunhas. Tiago arfava no chão.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Professor Dumbledore? Professora McGonagal – Lílian e Snape olharam para as duas pessoas que tinham acabado de chegar.

- Sr. Snape – a professora começou indignada – o senhor estava usando uma Maldição Imperdoável?

- Ele usou Artes das Trevas contra mim professora – ele falou baixo na defensiva – podia ter me matado.

- Não existe motivo para usar uma Maldição Imperdoável contra um semelhante Sr. Snape. Isso podia lhe render uma perpétua em Azkaban.

- Lílian, - falou Dumbledore olhando a garota que tremia – será que você poderia levar Tiago na enfermaria.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e foi ajudar o garoto que ainda tremia. Ai passarem perto da Capa de Invisibilidade, Tiago a apanhou no chão, e com um olhar rápido para trás para ter certeza que os professores estavam ocupados demais com Snape, ele cobriu a boca de Lílian com a mão, à abraçou e jogou a capa por cima dos dois.

-Eu não queira machucá-lo professor.

- Mas o machucou. Parece que você executou muito bem a Maldição Cruciatus, Severo. Você já tinha usado antes? – perguntou sondando.

-Não senhor, - Snape olhava o diretor nos olhos.

- Já usou Artes das Trevas antes?

- Não senhor.

- Como sabe que o feitiço que Tiago usou contra você é Arte das Trevas?

Snape não teve resposta imediata, mas mesmo assim, continuou a encarar Dumbledore nos olhos.

- Achei que ele tinha um poder muito grande para ser um feitiço comum, diretor.

- Então você acha que só as Artes das Trevas podem ser poderosas?

- Não acho não, senhor – se apressou a responder

- Certo. Pode voltar para a sala comunal da Sonserina.

- Não vou levar uma detenção?

-Não. Vou considerar legítima defesa, mas não quero que se envolva com Artes das Trevas outra vez, entendeu?

- Sim senhor.

- Vou ter que escrever a seus pais.

Uma leve decepção passou pelo rosto dele.

- Entendo, Senhor.

- Agora pode ir.

- Com sua licença, professor.

Snape saiu pelo corredor de cabeça baixa sumindo na escuridão.

- Mas Dumbledore – McGonagal estava surpresa – você devia ter dado alguma punição a esse garoto. Ele usou uma Maldição Imperdoável contra um colega.

- Vi na mente dele que ele usou o feitiço em defesa própria.

- Então você usou Legilimência? Ele não mentiu que nunca tinha usado Arte das Trevas? E não há dúvidas de que ele _queria_ machucar o Potter.

- Isso eu não sei dizer Minerva.

- Mas se você entrou na mente dele...

- Eu vi apenas o que _ele_ me deixou ver, Minerva. Sim, ele fechou a mente para o que não queria que eu visse.

- Mas Alvo... esse garoto só tem 16 anos! Acha possível que ele consiga usar Oclumência?

- Não só é possível como ele acabou de usar para me impedir de ver as respostas de minhas perguntas. E mais, me mostrou o ataque de Tiago a ele. Em outras palavras, usou a minha Legilimência em seu favor.

- Isso é ainda mais difícil de se fazer do que se bloquear a mente por completo!

- Sim, professora. Creio que só metade dos professores de Hogwarts sabem fazer Oclumência e nenhum deles consegue desviar um ataque em seu favor como ele fez.

- Incrível que um aluno do 6º ano consiga, Alvo.

- Na verdade professora, em todos os meus anos em Hogwarts, já vi um outro aluno fazer isso tão bem quanto o jovem Severo.

A professora levou as mãos a boca.

- Tom Ridle?

- Não, Minerva. Ele era muito bom nisso e ainda é, mas tem alguém melhor. Estou falando de Frank Longbottom da Lufa-Lufa.

- Não me admira, ele é monitor e também considerado por muitos como um aluno modelo.

- Vejo em Frank e Severo algumas das principais qualidades que marcam os seguidores de Voldemort, professora. Adoração pelas Artes das Trevas, poderes ocultos, bons oclumentes, inteligentes. Serão bruxos poderosos.

- Quanto ao sr. Snape, eu posso até entender sua preocupação. Acho que esse sonserino não tem um bom futuro pela frente, mas Longbottom... é um garoto adorável!

- Frank é tão ou mais perigosos que Severo. Ele tem o mesmo carisma e poder de persuasão que tornaram Voldemort poderoso. Sem dúvida ele é o aluno de Hogwarts que mais me lembra o jovem Tom Ridle.

- Mas ele é da Lufa-Lufa!

- Não deixe a divisão das casas iludir você Minerva. Cornival para os mais inteligentes, Grifinória para os mais corajosos, Sonserina para os que fazem de tudo para conseguir o que querem e Lufa-Lufa para aqueles que simplesmente não se encaixam nas outras Casas. Não é assim professora?

- Sim – ela falou insegura.

- Vamos imaginar um aluno que combine as três qualidades professora. Em que casa ficaria?

- Não sei, Lufa-Lufa... – a professora parecia assustada com a idéia.

- A mais inconstante das Casas! É só uma idéia Minerva. Afinal, Frank fez o teste vocacional para Auror, talvez não tenhamos com o que se preocupar.

- É verdade – ela sorriu lembrando – ele disse na minha aula que será o Rei dos Aurores Bruxos.

O diretor também riu e colocou a mão no ombro dela.

- Está tudo bem minerva, não precisamos nos preocupar enquanto esses dois estiverem do **nosso** lado.

Os professores sumiram na escuridão. Tiago tirou a capa que cobria ele e Lílian.

- Você ouviu isso? – Tiago perguntou, Lílian se limitou a contemplar a escuridão.

Voltaram para o escritório de McGonagal.

- Devíamos ter visto essa lembrança antes. – Harry pensou alto.

- Então Dumbledore não confiava em Longbottom.

- É, Hermione, ele tinha a mesma preocupação que demonstrou com Voldemort quando ele estava na escola.

- Cara, nunca tinha pensado que a Lufa-Lufa poderia ser pior que a Sonserina.

- Pelo jeito Rony, só o Dumbledore pensou. A mais inconstante das Casas...

- Ele também não confiava em Snape – Harry guardou a lembrança no frasco – Ele TINHA que mudar de opinião.

- Qual a possibilidade de Longbottom nos ajudar com as Horcruxes? – Rony perguntou enquanto eles rumavam para a biblioteca.

- Do jeito que ele gosta de mim eu prefiro não perguntar a ele.

- Rony tem razão, devíamos nos unir a quem sabe sobre isso.

- Sabe, a única coisa que eu quero de Longbottom é distância. – ele encerrou o assunto.

OoooO

**N.A.: **_Estava betando esse capítulo (coisa que não costumo fazer, eu reconheço) e fiquei impressionada. O.o Não só pela quantidade de erros, mas porque creio que minha escrita evoluiu desde que comecei essa fic 3 anos atrás. O.O'_

_Bom, o N.A. é para dizer que creio que os leitores dessa fic vão lucrar com o novo projeto que estou participando, no novo Fórum de Pseudo-POs __**Marauder's Map**__ estou envolvida no desenvolvimento de personagens secundários, o que me dá mais espaço para elaborar personagens como Frank, Narcisa ou Carlinhos tanto nessa fic como em várias outras que deverei escrever para Challengers e Projetos de estímulo a personagens pouco conhecidos (e vcs sabem que sou louca pelo Frank Longbottom)._

_Aliais, estou aproveitando para divulgar o fórum, quanto mais leitores/membros tiverem movimentando o fórum mais possibilidades de fics com esses personagens tão imensos e interessantes_.


	14. Última Reunião

**N.A.: **Este é o último capítulo já escrito em meu HD. Daqui para frente é torcer para que eu consiga lembrar cada detalhe que planejei para cada personagem que introduzi na história. Até esse capítulo que vão ler agora, ainda é um trabalho de uma ficwriter tentando escrever pela primeira vez.

Conto com a sorte a partir do próximo capítulo.

**Harry Potter e o Estranho R.A.B**

Capítulo - 14  
**Última Reunião****  
**  
Passaram cinco dias em Hogwarts e nada parecia ajudar. Hermione tentou fazer a porção Felix Felicis, mas chegou a conclusão que era impossível. Essa porção dava muito mais trabalho que a Porção Polissuco. Não podia passar mais do que 2 horas sem ser mexida ou 4 horas sem acrescentar algum ingrediente, e isso durante meses. Para quem teria que sair em busca das Horcruxes, era impossível passar tanto tempo ali.

No sexto dia o Profeta Diário trazia uma noticia que alarmou o mundo mágico e fez o Ministério da Magia entrar num completo caos. O primeiro ministro trouxa havia sido capturado por comensais, o que desencadeou uma crise no mundo trouxa, uma vez que todos pensavam ter sido um ataque terrorista de algum lugar distante. O tempo passava e a crise se agravava, os aurores do ministério estavam morrendo, não havia notícias de Tonks. Todos os dias a Marca Negra aparecia em algum lugar. Alguns dos favoritos de Voldemort, como Bellatriz, Lúcio e Lobo eram vistos ás vezes durante ataques, mas conseguiam ser "invisíveis" para os aurores.

No sexto dia finalmente uma novidade. Haveria uma reunião de suma importância na Ordem e a professora McGonagal pediu que estivessem presentes. Sem hesitar, prepararam-se para partir no mesmo dia.

Chegaram a sede da Ordem da Fênix pouco depois do almoço. Logo na sala encontraram Neville sentado ao lado do pai que conversava com Moody. Eles deram boas vindas aos recém chegados, que repararam que Frank Longbottom que estava presente, ainda segurava uma capa de viagem, o que indicava que havia acabado de chegar. Neville foi ate o trio.

- Que bom que vocês voltaram. Não agüento mais não ter ninguém com quem conversar. Meu pai só chegou de viagem a pouco...

- E onde está a Gina? – Harry tentou ser indiferente, não conseguiu.

- Na biblioteca, provavelmente.

Eles foram para cozinha, onde uma Sra. Weasley muito animada lhes abraçou. Passaram algum tempo conversando, e nem sinal de Gina. Harry pensou se a garota já sabia que haviam voltado. Assim que conseguiu, saiu da cozinha e foi procurar a ruiva na biblioteca. Não podia ficar com ela, disso ele sabia, mas podia ver a garota as vezes...

Ele bateu na porta antes de entrar e ouviu aquela voz muito animada dizer um simples "entre" que iluminou o corredor como se ela tivesse dito "lumus".

O menino-que-sobreviveu entrou rindo na sala, mas logo o sorriso sumiu. Estava sentada no chão abraçando as pernas enquanto conversava com Malfoy que estava sentado no divã com as pernas confortavelmente estiradas.

- Harry! – ela se ergueu e correu para abraçá-lo.

Ele saiu do abraço e olhou para o seu inimigo que parecia achar alguma graça na cena.

- Malfoy. – cumprimentou com certa irritação.

- Olá Potter. Fez boa viagem? – perguntou cinicamente, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios – pela sua cara, arrisco dizer que não...

- Não é da sua conta.

- Já vão brigar? – a garota foi ríspida.

Os dois ficaram se encarando. Malfoy infelizmente parecia em perfeita saúde, inclusive mental.

- O Rony e a Mione também querem ver você Gina. Estão na cozinha, você vem ou prefere ficar com o comensal?

- É claro que vou Harry, estou morrendo de saudades. Malfoy, depois terminamos o assunto.

- Tudo bem – ele mantinha o sorriso cínico – vou estar no quarto.

- Certo. – para evitar deixar os garotos sozinhos ela puxou Harry pelo braço em direção a cozinha.

- Já disse que não quero você perto dele, Gina.

- E já disse que não tem o direito de me pedir isso, mas não vamos discutir ok. Estava morrendo de saudades.

Diante da porta da cozinha, ela parou e o beijou. Ele não recusou o beijo, também estava morrendo de saudades. Logo em seguida entraram e foram conversar com os outros.

Algumas horas depois a sala de reuniões estava cheia. Moody, Lupin, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Gui (que estava bem melhor, mas mantinha algumas cicatrizes), McGonagal, Quin, Carlinhos, Longbottom, a Sra. Malfoy e o trio. A professora começou.

- Bem senhores, esta reunião foi marcada em parte para comunicarmos o futuro de Hogwarts e algumas outras decisões que afetaram diretamente a Ordem da Fênix. Também aproveitaremos para debater algumas coisas que os líderes da Ordem acham necessário.

Ela falou como se estivesse dando aula a uma turma de adolescentes preocupada com a proximidade dos N.O.M.s. ela continuou.

- Como vocês sabem, os ataques aumentaram consideravelmente. O Ministério está perdendo mais aurores do que nunca e no momento estão desesperados com o seqüestro do ministro trouxa. Parece que nem na 1ª guerra enfrentaram tamanha desconfiança por parte dos trouxas. Eles estão começando a acreditar que magia é a única explicação plausível para o que está acontecendo. Isso para o ministério está sendo enfrentado como o maior dos problemas ocasionados pela volta de Você-sabe-quem. Se os trouxas descobrirem a existência do mundo mágico, uma nova Inquisição pode começar. Isso tem que ser evitado a todo o custo.

- Agora que Minerva já explicou a situação, vamos para o que descobrimos. Você-sabe-quem dividiu seus Comensais para ataques separados. Não sabemos quem são as equipes, mas estão muito bem organizados. – Moody falou voltando ao seu posto de líder.

- Não temos uma maneira de descobrir? – perguntou Quin – e se perguntarmos?

- Como assim perguntarmos? – Lupin interveio.

- Era isso que Severo Snape fazia na Ordem. Contar o que acontecia do lado de lá.

- Snape não está mais na Ordem. – Lupin foi ríspido.

- Mas continuamos tendo um Comensal por perto. Porque não perguntamos ao garoto Malfoy?

A sra. Malfoy olhava de Quin para Lupin. Se ela não gostou da idéia, não demonstrou.

- Chamem o garoto Malfoy. – Moody ordenou. Instantes depois a porta se abria e Draco Malfoy entrava em silêncio, parecia muito desconfiado e nervoso. Mandaram-no sentar na cabeceira da mesa, ao lado de Moody, que Harry lembrava, o garoto detestava. A sra. Malfoy trocou um olhar significativo com o filho e Harry pensou se não estariam se comunicando por Legilimência.

Moody logicamente não explicou ao ex-sonserino o que estava sendo discutido, apenas perguntou o que ele sabia sobre a organização do lado de Voldemort.

- Não sei nada. Eu estava sob a Maldição Imperius.

- Não consegue lembrar de nada? – Lupin estava cético – Muito apropriado.

Malfoy manteve o silêncio, continuava a trocar olhares com a mãe que se mantinha neutra. Ele estava evitando olhar para o trio desde que entrou.

- Duvido que estivesse sob a maldição este tempo todo. – Moody não engoliu a história.

- Infelizmente não posso ajudar – falou desejando encerrar o assunto.

Moody passou um tempo analisando a situação, talvez pensando se ele falaria se o torturassem. Acabou descartando a idéia. Falou frustrado.

- Pode sair garoto. Você não serve para nada.

O rapaz, aliviado, fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedido por uma voz séria.

- Espere.

Longbottom falara baixo, mas pareceu atingi-lo. Narcisa trocou um olhar com o filho e mudou de posição na cadeira para prestar maior atenção. Mais uma vez a fama de Frank de despertar medo em Comensais era provada. O rapaz ficou mais nervoso que antes. Falou baixo e controladamente.

- Não sei como posso ajudar, mas...

- Eu sei – Longbottom falou no mesmo tom – você não estava sob a maldição este tempo todo, então não me venha com histórias que não sabe o que acontecia lá, porque eu sei você sabe.

Malfoy ficou sem ação. Olhou para a mãe em busca de apoio, mas ela olhava para Frank.

- Mas vou ser bonzinho, vamos analisar as suas opções.

- Minhas opções? – pelo tom assustado de sua voz, Harry reparou que ele deve ter lembrado como Dumbledore tentou lhe dizer a mesma coisa.

- Sim. Porque para mim isso é simples: ou você está do nosso lado e nos ajuda ou... está contra nós! – concluiu com suavidade – você está contra mim?

Sua voz baixa e sempre tão letal deixou no ar aquela estranha sensação de brincadeira. Mas ninguém naquela sala lotada achava que estivesse brincando. Malfoy se recostou na cadeira encarando Longbottom, e muito provavelmente imaginando o que ele seria capaz de fazer para obter uma informação. Baixou a cabeça ainda refletindo.

- Que bom que resolveu cooperar – o auror falou sorrindo, Malfoy que ainda não havia tomado uma decisão ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Você é um garoto inteligente, não ia duvidar de minha palavra e pagar para ver. Nem os mais poderosos Comensais fariam uma coisa dessas. Sabe por que? Porque eles me temem.

Longbottom sorria. Malfoy também sorriu.

- Minha tia Bellatriz não tem medo de você. – falou divertido.

- Não? – ele manteve o sorriso.

- Ela diz que já derrotou o senhor uma vez – falava com a arrogância típica dos Malfoys.

- Mesmo? – ele riu com vontade – Me diz uma coisa, como você fez para desarmar Dumbledore?

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Malfoy. Todos na mesa ficaram mais tensos. Amargamente Harry lembrou da Torre de Astronomia onde tudo se passou.

- Porque era mais forte que ele? Acha que uma falha do diretor te fez vencê-lo? Acha que ele era um velhote que não sabia mais o que fazia? Diga-me jovem Malfoy, o que você acha?

O garoto estava tão nervoso com a súbita mudança de assunto que estava ficando mais pálido que o normal. Os olhos do auror brilharam.

- O que você acha Malfoy? EU sei por que você o desarmou, e porque ele não reagiu. Sei por que ele não fez nada contra você ou contra os comensais ou contra Severo. Eu sei, porque eu também não fiz NADA contra Bellatriz ou Júnior. E eu não fiz nada contra eles pelo mesmo motivo que Dumbledore não fez contra você. E acredite que não foi por covardia ou fraqueza. Muito menos por piedade. Entendeu?

O silêncio na mesa era constrangedor. Longbottom olhava diretamente nos olhos cinzas à sua frente na outra ponta da mesa. Ele sorriu do medo do rapaz e se virou para olhar para Harry.

- Você sabe do que estou falando Potter? Você que estava lá com Dumbledore, sabe o que ele fez fora da escola? Sabe o que foi que o venceu?

Harry permaneceu calado, embora que um leve sorriso amargo se formasse em seus lábios. Então Longbottom também havia tomado aquela porção. E tinha certeza que o diretor tinha feito o mesmo. O garoto preferiu não encarar o auror com medo que ele usasse legilimência. Um sabia dos segredos do outro, estavam brincando de gato e rato.

- Tudo bem então. – falou Draco.

Todos se viraram para o loiro. Ele falou baixo, mas decidido. Ainda encarava Longbottom, mas não estava mais com medo. Estava tranqüilo até.

- O que disse? – o auror que parecia agora que estava com o pensamento em outro lugar o encarava curioso.

- Disse que estou disposto a cooperar.

- Humm – Frank se espojou na cadeira de forma relaxada. – Posso perguntar o que te fez mudar de idéia?

Draco Malfoy abaixou a cabeça.

- Nada em especial.

E antes de membros da Ordem iniciassem o interrogatório, Harry podia jurar que havia visto aqueles olhos cinzas se fixarem em Hermione Granger.

OoooooO

**N.A2:**

Só posso dizer que foi um o prazer escrever essa fic e que espero que dessa vez consiga terminá-la.

Até o próximo capítulo que eu tenho esperanças de conseguir escrever.

p.s. Eu ainda tenho adoração por Frank Lonbbottom.


	15. Despertar dos Pesadelos

_**N.A.: É muito estranho para mim voltar a escrever essa fic depois de 3 anos em pause. Fiquei surpresa que ainda consigo lembrar do ponto de vista de Frank e de como eu imaginava Snape antes do livro 7. Este é o primeiro capítulo que escrevi depois de ter parado, espero que tenha evoluído na minha escrita. **_

_Daqui a vinte anos, você estará mais desapontado com as coisas que você deixou de fazer do que pelos erros que cometeu"._

(Raul Seixas)

**Harry Potter e o Estranho R.A.B.**

Capítulo 15 – **O Despertar dos Pesadelos**

ALGUMAS SEMANAS ANTES

O teto sobre ele era de um azul desbotado pelo tempo, cor pálida e esmaecida assim como tudo ao seu redor. Tentou se mexer, sentiu uma dor aguda no corpo como se não se movesse há meses. Estava fraco. Tentou sentar se apoiando na cama estreita e desconfortável que usava, os lençóis suados enroscando no seu corpo quase nu, vestindo a desconfortável bata do hospital.

Como assim estava em um hospital?

Respirou fundo, parecia não fazer aquilo há anos. Olhou ao redor tentando encontrar algum indicador do que estava acontecendo afinal. O sol penetrava numa luz fraca, como se não achasse que brilhar valesse a pena. Suas roupas não estavam em nenhum lugar visível, nada seu. A enfermaria tinha um ar tristonho aquela hora da madrugada e ele estava quase sozinho, apenas mais dois pacientes naquele lugar estranho: um homem loiro dormindo em sono profundo na primeira cama e um mulher pálida e com aparência frágil na cama ao lado da sua.

Alice.

O enfermeiro entrou no quarto em silêncio, nunca havia muito o que fazer naquela hora da manhã. Sua ronda matinal geralmente se limitava em vigiar o sono dos internos, vez por outra tendo que recolocar algum danadinho na cama ou ajudar alguém a ir ao banheiro. Não ficou surpreso ao entrar na enfermaria dos Danos Mentais Irreversíveis e encontrar um de seus pacientes sentado na cama. Suspirou: mais trabalho para ele.

- Vamos lá, Frank. Hora de voltar a dormir – falou baixinho enquanto se aproximava do paciente que estava sentado de costas para ele. – Teve pesadelos de novo, amigo?

Levou a mão delicado para segurar o braço do homem doente, na intenção de o ajudar a deitar quando foi surpreendido pela reação do enfermo que num gesto brusco afastou a mão do enfermeiro. Admirado, o enfermeiro não acreditou no que viu ao encarar o paciente 'mentalmente incapacitado de forma permanente' encarando-o de volta com um olhar que não era só consciente, mas astuto e cheio de ódio.

- Nunca mais... – o enfermo começou a falar baixo e pausadamente, sua voz falha pela falta de uso – ouse... me chamar de amigo.

Nenhum curandeiro do St. Mungus conseguiu explicar como Frank Longbottom havia despertado.

OoooooO

O vento soprava frio naquela hora. Severus sentia o cabelo longo bater em seu rosto o incomodando, mas não fez nada para impedi-lo. Respirou fundo inalando a brisa marina que naquele momento parecia mais uma ventania que gelava sua alma como se estivesse na presença de dementadores.

Mas nem dementadores podiam aumentar sua agonia naquele momento.

Cometera muitos erros estúpidos em sua vida miserável. Não se arrependera de quase nenhum deles, não chorava por isso se pudesse evitar e naquele momento (como em tantos outros antes) estava evitando. Errar é humano, mas consertar os erros é golpe de mestre. Dumbledore estava morto, toda esperança parecia estar morta, mas Severus não. Severus estava vivo e quem sobrevive precisa fazer alguma coisa.

Dumbledore levou o segredo do Lord para o túmulo.

Não podiam lutar contra alguém que não pudesse ser morto, contra alguém que possuía poderes e segredos acima do que eram capazes de imaginar. E agora Dumbledore estava morto; todos os que sabiam estavam mortos.

Todos não.

Em algum lugar do St. Mungus o homem que descobriu o segredo do Lord das Trevas vegetava em insanidade para o resto de sua vida infeliz. Guardada naquela mente destruída estava aquela que podia ser a chave para o fim da guerra. Um segredo pelo qual um auror sacrificou a própria sanidade e a da esposa, um segredo pelo qual Dumbledore achou que valia a pena morrer.

E estava na hora de desvendá-lo.

O vento soprou mais forte como se quisesse o castigar. Errara com Dumbledore, falhara e mentira para ele. "Foi por um bem maior", dizia sua mente amargurada, "nunca se sabe como será o futuro..."

Agora Severus sabia e tinha certeza que o destino fizera com que tomasse aquela decisão errada. Seis anos antes, Dumbledore dera a ele a ordem de destruir a Pedra Filosofal para que ninguém mais a usasse para voltar a vida. Snape o desobedecera, errara. Agora, segurando a Pedra com tanta força que chegava a doer em seus dedos, desejara o ouro e agora tinha muito mais. Tinha a vida em suas mãos.

E o grande segredo de Lord Voldemort.

Não tinha certeza do quão poderosa era a Pedra Filosofal e seu elixir da vida, mas esperava que fosse poderosa o suficiente para curar uma mente e uma alma destroçada pela dor. E fora com essa esperança que servira o elixir da Pedra para o auror doente em um leito do hospital St. Mungus na noite anterior.

A Pedra Filosofal era sua última esperança.

E Frank Longbottom.


End file.
